M O K K U N ::RHAPSODY::
by 7055362
Summary: Momo a.k.a Mokkun is an awesome tomboy who goes to an All Girls High School. What happens when The School admits a Male Student? Find out in this Fic! Summary SUCKS. Therefore, I suggest you read this.
1. The New Kid's a GUY?

Shouka looked at Momo and gave her a wicked smile.

"Come on, Mokkun! You can do this!"

Momo twitched unhappily and looked at Yuzume. Yuzume gave her a pat at her back.

"Shouka's right, Mokkun! We know you can do this!"

Momo sighed heavily and went forward. "Thanks guys. Big time."

...

Meet Momo Hinamori. Five feet three inches tall. 45 kilograms. Brownish Black hair. Hazel eyes. Tamiya High school student. School Basketball Club President. Hates pink. Loves peaches. Hates anything womanly. Waist length hair ALWAYS tied up in a bun, WITHOUT ribbons. Freakin cute, but refuses to acknowledge it. Better known as Mokkun.

Due to her freakish behaviour, her mother, Haruna Hinamori had her admitted to Tamiya High, an all girls' High School. Ever since she was young, Momo had constantly been with the company of boys and learned to loathe the people of her own gender. She hated girls, anything girly and everything womanly. She never pierced her ears, she didn't own a single bracelet or necklace and she tore down her middle school skirt into titbits after graduating to Highschool. You might wonder, High school kids have uniforms too, right? But no, Tamiya High was different. They allowed normal clothes and Momo was quite happy that she wouldn't have to wear those horrid skirts again. Unfortunately enough, she threw a fit when she found out that it was an All GIRLS School. But before she could change, her mother had already smothered her into her well built trap.

Out of the 2000 girls in Tamiya High, Momo was defiantly one of the most popular. Why? For she was manly at every nook and cranny. Her figure wasn't too womanly, especially at her near flat chest, and she was great at sports and kendo. Her calligraphy skills were amazing! However, she despised every one of them, her so called 'schoolmates' for they were everything she hated. Fashionable. Stylish. Girly. Dumb.

Luckily, she found two girls of her own calibre who learnt to adjust with a monster such as herself, lovingly calling her 'Mokkun' as the rest of the population. Some teachers too grew fond of this name, and the name stuck to her.

Shouka Fujiwara and Yuzume Tendou were great friends. They gave in to most of her eccentricities and believed in her. She respected them and accepted that they were different too. It was a great trio.

...

"MOKKUN~! Did you hear the latest buzz?"

"I told you. I hate gossip." Momo sipped her juice.

Yuzume smiled and took a tiny bite from her sushi. "Tell us anyway."

"Yuzu..."

"Sorry, Mokkun."

"Lemme say! THERE'S A GUY JOINING TAMIYA HIGH!"

Momo could feel juice crawling up her nose. "SAY WHO THE WHAT THE WHEN?"

"I'M SERIOUS!"

"Shouka, don't be such a screwball. We ALL know Tamiya's an All GIRLS High School."

"I know that, genius! But this one's a special case!"

"So whats with this guy?"

"I don't quite remember his name, but I heard he's FREAKIN HOT!"

"I want his bio-data, screwball. Not his physic-data."

"Okay, okay, sheesh! With friends like you, who needs enemies? Anyway, back to his info. He's a transferee from Mt. Kagura High."

"Kagura? Hey! Thats a traditional school in Kisane."

"Yes! I heard they teach them lessons from the Kojiki*!"

"Wow. BORING."

"Heh."

"So how come he came HERE? Boys aren't allowed, right?"

"Well yeah. I heard his mom was freaking rich and well, the principal agreed cus this would be a sorta of a new 'lesson' for all of us."

"Oh PLEASE. The old hag was bribed with millions of yen. We can figure THAT out, thanks."

"Anyways, I also heard he was—"

"Is this guy gay or something?"

"What the HECK? Ne, Mokkun, sometimes I wonder whether you're really FEMALE."

"Tch. Answer my question."

"How would I know?"

"Nice."

...

"Hinamori-san!" Kyousei-sensei ran after Momo. She stopped and bent to greet her teacher.

"Ah! Konnichiwa, Kyousei-sensei!"

"Konnichiwa, dear. I have BIG news for you! You might find this weird, but you might have a new friend! We have a MAN at—"

"I heard from my buddies, sensei. If you don't mind telling me the truth, how on earth did he—"

"Oh come on, forget HOW he came here, aren't you happy?"

"Well, maybe...but...I'm not too sure about this guy."

"Right. Anyway, he'll be joining this Friday. And I suggested that YOU give him the opening speech!"

"WHY THE HELL ME!"

Kyousei-sensei smirked and gave her the papers. "Oh we all know why. You know men better than us, thats why. Dont forget to say these lines with ease! We need to give this guy a good impression!"

"S...Sure..."

Kyousei-sensei was her Calligraphy teacher. She was rather short and she wore a traditional kimono. She was apparently a Miko* a few decades ago and now she was here. She had long black hair and auburn eyes.

Momo sighed. "Damn this guy..."

As she walked down the hallway, she began imagining this guy.

_I'm sure he thinks girls are lame. And I must agree, sometimes. But at the same time, I kinda feel sorry for this poor dude. I wonder what kind of a mother would admit her own son to an all girls high school? Good grief, this world's changing for the worst._

...

"Omma! Guess what! We have a new GUY in our school!"

"So I heard from Fujiwara-san! I wonder whats going on!"

"YOU BET! And I have to give this dude the opening speech. This is just LAME."

"Come on honey, think of the poor soul."

"Yeah. I feel like crying for him, but its like I've almost forgotten how to cry."

Haruna laughed softly and handed over a huge bowl of noodles. "Here you go, Mokkun!"

"WHOOAAA! OMMA'S AWESOME CHINESE NOODLES WITH RAMEN BITS! YESSS!"

"Haha, it was a last minute make from yesterday's leftovers."

"Ah! Nice one! Ne, Omma, how's work?"

"Oh its fine, Mokkun. The Manga editors are really busy now a days."

"Ha-ha! Which indicates MORE cash for us!"

"Mokkun..." Haruna smiled.

Shouya Hinamori died when Momo was just five years old. He was such a loving father and he cared greatly for his one and only daughter. However, he was diagnosed with blood cancer. He died peacefully, but the trauma struck Momo heavily. Maybe that was why she preferred the company of men over women. Somewhere in her heart, she missed her father. Every day.

...

Momo climbed down the stairs and overheard her mother talking on the phone. After she was done, she went over.

"Omma! Who was that?"

Haruna clasped her hands and hopped onto the sofa. "Its my old friend! I cant believe she got hold of my phone number!"

"Omma, WHO is it?"

"Its Keiko!"

"Keiko?"

"Yes! And she's moving into that huge mansion next to this!"

"Omma, any house is a mansion compared to ours."

"Mokkun! Forget that! We have to help her with her things."

"Right. Is she alone?"

"Umm...I think so. She might bring her daughter along."

"SHIT! SHE HAS A DAUGHTER?"

"Uhh...I'm not sure. We haven't been in touch for over 10 years now! But she has a child."

"I just HOPE her kid's in boarding school."

"Mokkun! Dont say such horrid things!"

"Tch."

"Behave properly when she's here, okay?"

"When will she be here?"

"Saturday."

"Ah."

...

Momo clasped her papers as she walked into stage. How she LOVED Fridays! Only, THIS Friday was just irritating. So much for an opening speech.

It was long and boring and she was so engrossed into reading it, that she almost forgot to look at the new 'student'. She woke up from her boredom as she read her last lines.

"...and with all our hopes high, we hope you have a good time here with all of us. I would like you to come and say a few words now, Hitsugaya Toshiro-san."

She blinked. Wow. Cool name. She looked sideways and watched as a tall guy with white hair walked towards her. She blinked again at his weird hairstyle. She blinked twice when he took the microphone from her. And she blinked continuously as she made her way out of stage and joined the masses.

"Mokkun! You did it!"

"..."

"Well?"

Momo looked at him one more time to make sure he was human. I mean, WHITE HAIR?

His voice was smooth. She could hear all the girls sighing and gasping. She did agree that he was 'quite' handsome, but she couldn't get why some of the girls gossiped so much about this Hitsugaya guy. He was just a normal weirdo. Big deal. (There were whispers that some girls even fainted at the back).

After he was done, this new student made his way back into the masses. Momo didn't realize she was still staring at his face. And to her misfortune, their eyes met. She blinked and turned away. She didn't notice that he was walking towards her.

"Excuse me." His voice freaked her out and she turned around with a jerk.

"Y-Yes!"

"Did I scare you?"

"Nope."

"Thanks for the opening speech."

"Welcome, dude. Hope ya have an OK time here."

His eyes flashed as he seemed to recollect what she just said. "Thanks..."

Momo blinked. Her guyish side prevailed ever so much. "Anyway, name's Momo. Hinamori Momo. Sounds girly and all that, but hey. I'm better known as Mokkun."

"Oh. Mokkun? Right. Hitsu—"

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, right?"

"Yeah."

"I'm glad I didn't spell it wrong in front of the girls."

"Uh-huh...you seem to talk a lot."

"I know. Am I irritating you?"

"Not really."

"Right. Seeya later then!"

"Sure."

She ran towards Shouka and Yuzume and walked into the rest of the crowd. Toshiro stood there, his turquoise eyes still flashing at this WEIRD girl.

What IS she?

He turned around to face a huge amount of girls, asking him this and that and the day dragged on so.

...

"Yo! Hitsugaya!"

He turned around to see the weird girl from this morning.

"Uuh...Mokkun, right?"

"Yeah! You remembered! Whoa!"

He smugged. Momo ran up to him and stopped, huffing and panting.

"Hey, which's your class?"

"Uuh...1-A I think..."

"HEY! That's my class too!"

"Great. So if you could just show—"

"You the way? Sure thing! Come on!" She grabbed his hand and ran for it. Toshiro ran with her and within minutes, reached Class 1-A.

"This place is kinda huge."

"Yeah. Ya know, I wonder how it feels to be at an all Girls High School. Isnt it embarrassing?"

Momo blinked at him. Toshiro stared at her. "You...just asked me that so casually."

"Yes, yes I did. Why? Did I hurt your feelings?"

"No. I was just wondering. I've seen many girls at Kagura High, but...I've never seen such a weirdo before."

"Heh. Nothing gives. I can take an insult."

"I see. You ARE weird then. Most girls I know don't act like you."

"Thats cus I'm, me, screwball!" She laughed and walked over to her desk. Toshiro followed, unable to believe his ears.

"You just called me 'screwball'..."

"Oof! Sorry!"

"Nutcase."

"Yeah, yeah. I AM rather nutty."

"You're not gonna deny it?"

"I don't need to."

"Ah."

"Where're you sitting?"

"I have no idea."

"You can sit right here. We don't really have that sort of a seating arrangement here ya know."

"I see." He put his bag down on a desk next to hers and sat down to face her.

"So tell me, have you been in this school for all your life?"

"Of course not! I spent the whole of middle school in Tamaki. The reason I'm weird's probably because I preferred the company of boys over girls."

"Ah. And you don't quite act like a woman."

"I know. Thats how I am, really."

...

This Hitsugaya guy didn't seem to talk too much, but he was actually OK with Momo. Classes went on and on until lunch break.

"Hey."

"Yeah?"

"You kinda suck at Math."

"TCH. I don't! I didn't study last night, THATS all."

"Ah. Anyway, what do we do now?"

"Have lunch, genius. Lets go."

"Did you bring your own lunch?"

"Nope. We're sorta poor. I mean, we have food at home, but Omma's kinda lazy for all that. She just gives me lunch money everyday."

"Ah. So where does your father work?"

"He died eleven years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Nah, don't mention it."

"My old man died when I was three."

"Whoa. Thats even longer."

"I know."

They sat together for lunch and Shouka and Yuzume joined them.

"Hello there, Hitsugaya-san. Nice to meet you."

"Sure thing."

"I see you've become good friends with Mokkun."

"Ah. She's weird."

Yuzume giggled. "We know."

"NOT FUNNY, YUZU!"

"Sorry, Mokkun."

Shouka sat up next to Toshiro and smirked. "You know Hitsugaya-san, a lot of people have the wrong idea about you two already."

"Eh?" Momo and Toshiro blinked.

"They say you two're dating each other."

Toshiro sighed.

_Great. Now she's gonna throw a fit or say something like, 'thats not true.' And a few minutes later, she's going to call herself my girlfriend. Girls are so predictable. And yet I have much experience. This kid maybe weird, but she's still a girl. I don't know what's with me. How can girls have the wrong idea about everything...yeesh...curse you, mom..._

Momo sipped her juice and looked at Toshiro.

"You have a bad impression about girls, huh."

Toshiro blinked. "Did you just read my mind?"

"Eh?"

"Never mind."

Shouka pat Momo on her back. "So tell me Mokkun, what're you gonna tell those young ladies about your affair with Hitsugaya-san?"

Momo sighed and looked at them. "For ONE thing, I've been with him for hardly three hours now. And for the other, those crazy douche-bags can GO DIE." She continued sipping her juice.

"Whoa! As expected from Mokkun!"

Toshiro stared at her. "So you're not gonna say anything?"

"Why should I? Douche bags are douche bags. Even if I tell them that I'm not your girlfriend, they'e just going to cover it up again. As long as we don't give a damn for it, who on earth cares? Aint I right, Hitsugaya?"

"Sure you are."

Toshiro stared at her again, sipping from his tetra pack of blueberry flavoured mogu-mogu.

_Her ideal for tackling rumours...is weird..._

...

"HEY! Hitsugaya! Seeya!"

"Sure!"

"You haven't told me where you live yet!"

"Ah! I'm not quite sure myself!"

"WHAT THE HECK?"

"Just kidding! Tell ya tomorrow!"

He watched as she ran her way into the horizon. He then turned around to go.

"I can swear...I've never seen such a weirdo before..."

...

"GUESS WHAT, OMMA! This new guy's NORMAL! I don't see WHY his old woman would admit him to our dreaded school!"

"Did you make friends with him?"

"On the double! Poor guy. He kept calling me weird though."

"Oh Mokkun, when'll you ever become a woman?"

"Put a sock in that, Omma. You KNOW me. There's no WAY I'm becoming a lameo woman."

"Sure. Have it ALL your way. Just make sure you wake up on time tomorrow. We have to help Keiko-san move in."

"Yes, Omma."

...

"KEEIIIKOOOOO!"

"HAAARRRUNNAAAA!"

The two woman hugged and hugged and hugged for over an hour, even crying in the end. Momo sighed. Oh Sheesh...

"This must be Momo-chaaan!"

Keiko hugged Momo. "She's become SUCH a girl!"

Momo could feel her blood boiling. "Th-thanks. Ano, Keiko-san, please call me 'Mokkun'...And I'm not very familiar with womanliness."

"Oooh! My earth! I'm so very sorry, Mokkun!" The house was filled with laughter.

Haruna looked at Momo and motioned her to go outside. "Now, Mokkun. Go outside and help Chibi put his things in his room." Keiko was wide eyed and whacked Haruna.

"NO! NO! Please don't! Chibi's a big boy now! He can do it all by himself!"

But before she could finish, Momo was walking through the lawn with a box of books. She jumped through the fence and opened the front door of this huge mansion. She made her way through the stairs.

"Hey! Is anybody home!"

"Yeah!"

She ran up to the room from where the voice came from. She opened the door without hesitation.

"Excuse me—" She jumped in and placed the box of books there. She clapped her hands to ward off the dust and looked around the room.

"Wow, you've got SOME room, Dude."

"Thanks, Mokkun."

"Hey! How'd you know my name?" She turned around casually and almost screamed.

There he was. Toshiro Hitsugaya. But thats now why she was shocked. The reason she was shocked was because he was wearing nothing but a towel over his waist.

"Y-Y-YOU!"

"Yeah, its me."

"YOU MEAN YOU KNEW IT WAS ME?"

"Course. Okasan told me about you."

"WHEN?"

"Last night. I thought it was a coincidence myself. But I decided to give you a shock anyways."

"Riiight...anyway, put on some clothes dude. And BOY, am I jealous of your room."

"What, you're just going to stand there?"

"Whoa, sorry. Seeya soon. Glad we're neighbours now." She closed the door and left.

Toshiro stood there. "Thanks for the load..." He then turned around to look out of his window. He watched her jump past the fence and go back home.

"She didn't even blush even though I was almost naked...seriously...she's really giving me the kicks even though I've hardly gotten to know her...just which planet does she think she's from?"

...

_Kojiki_— The Ancient Scrolls containing all the information about Shintoism (Native Japanese Religion). Its similar to the Indian Vedas.

_Miko_— A Shrine Maiden. A Girl who is bound to a Jinja (Shinto Shrine) and serves as a priestess.

**REEEVIIEEWWWWW! This AWESOME idea just popped up on my head! I'll be working on the 'Age Of The Samurai' and 'Chibi Tales' a bit later, because this one's going for the shot! Tell me whether it'll hit the bucket, guys! xD And Oh yes, I hope you guys enjoyed 'Wisteria Flames'. **


	2. Intergalactic Space Alien Mokkun

Meet Toshiro Hitsugaya. Five feet eleven inches tall. 63 kilograms. Silvery White hair. Turquoise Blue eyes. The only male high school goer of Tamiya High. Is not interested in girls. Loves basketball. Is freaking hot but refuses to acknowledge it. Better known as Chibi...or even...well, you'll get to know.

...

Haruna set the tea set atop the table.

"Ne, Kei-chan! Your house is splendid!"

"Why thank you, Haru-chan! It took us some time to convert that weird mansion into this."

"I always wondered why they were rebuilding this place."

"Yes, you must've. It was a modern house, but we preferred to keep it old fashioned. If you look around, you feel like you're inside a Jinja!"

"How wonderful! You have such a serene atmosphere here. And yes, what was that small amulet hanging there? Is it dedicated to something?"

"Oh, its just a charm. Its dedicated to Amaterasu*."

"I see."

"So tell me, how's Mokkun at school?"

"Oh I wish she'd grow up! She still prefers boys over girls! She even acts like a man! I'm worried, Kei-chan..."

"Its all right, really..." Keiko looked down and clasped her tea cup in her hands. "Its really all right...Haru-chan...I don't even mind it being this way..."

Haruna noticed the smudgy tinge in her voice. "What'd you mean, Kei-chan?"

Keiko looked at her best friend, her eyes filled with determination. "Haru-chan...I need to tell you this..."

"Yes? What is it? Please, don't hesitate!"

"If you say so...Its about Chibi..."

"Kei-chan...I...I always wanted to ask you this, but I thought it was none of my business...but...why? Why did you do this to Chibi? Dont you consider his privacy as a man? I mean, think of how he feels...to study at a school filled with girls..."

Tear drops hit the table. Haruna realized she was crying. "K-Kei-chan! I—"

"Its all right..." She wiped her tears. "You must think that I'm the most stupid mother on earth...but..."

"You must give me a reason for this, Kei-chan..."

"I will, Haru-chan...I will..." She took a deep breath and put her teacup down. She then looked at her wistfully.

"My husband, died when Chibi was hardly three. Ever since then, he had been isolated from everything. His personality's been cold and he was always shrouded under some sort of pain that even I, his mother, couldn't tell. As usual, I put him in a normal school. The teachers told me that he was unusual. He was a sheer genius by the looks of it, but he...he preferred boys over girls...or so I thought. When I talked to him about it, to my horror, I found out that he wasn't interested in girls at all. He said he'd rather marry a man than marry a girl. To which I protested. He then told me that he'd stay single for the rest of his life. This had continued for over five years now..."

"Kei...chan? Are you saying..."

"No, Haru-chan...its not that he was actually interested in boys...he was just paranoid...he wasn't interested in girls or boys...he...I needed to do something about it. When I told him about Tamiya High, he agreed, telling me that if this was what I wanted, he'd show me that whatever I do, he wouldn't change his stand."

"Thats...why he agreed?"

Keiko wiped her tears again. "He hates me, he surely hates me!"

"Kei-chan..."

"I know I'm an idiot...but...he's my only child! I...I have a dream, to see him have a family, to see my grand children and my great grand children! Just like you have dreams! I...I...I cant let him go like this! What kind of a mother am I then!" She cried uncontrollably. Haruna wrapped her arms around her.

"Kei-chan, its going to be fine..."

"I...I...I was scared, Haru-chan...thats why I put him in Tamiya High...I don't care about his academics anymore...he...he just needs a life...thats more important..."

Haruna hugged her. "I understand...I know what you're going through..."

Keiko looked up at her, her eyes filled with tears. "Haru-chan...if only...if only Mokkun could do something...thats also why I brought him to her...I..."

"Mokkun...?"

"Yes! Yes! She can do it! I know she can! Because she's an unusual girl! I just know it!"

"Kei-chan..."

"Haru-chan...please don't deny it...please! Please don't object to this! I beg of you! If Mokkun could give him a life...or atleast, show him his way...I..."

"She'll do it. For Chibi. I promise you."

"Really? Thank you SO much, Haru-chan! SO MUCH!" She hugged her tightly. Haruna held her.

"Really."

...

"Omma..."

"Can you do it, honey?"

"I...I don't know..."

Keiko held Momo's hands. "Mokkun, please! For Chibi's sake!"

"I don't know...but I'll see what I can do..."

"Thank you, Mokkun! Thank you!"

...

Toshiro watched as Momo helped him unwrap his boxes of manga.

"WHOOAAAAAA! YOU HAVE ALL THE VOLUMES OF AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER?"

He blinked. "Yeah. You know it?"

"Who're you KIDDING? I'm a FREAKING fan!"

"Heh. Would you like to read them?"

"On the double!"

"You can have all of them."

"WHAT? You mean, OWN them?"

"Sure."

She stared at him in utter disbelief. "Y-Y-YOU'RE...AAWWEESSSOOMMEE! THANKS, BUDDY!"

She immediately began reading Book 2. Toshiro propped his chin onto his hand and watched her read like a maniac.

"Whoa! Awesome! I LOVE Toph!"

"Toph Bei Fong? Ah. She's great. For a blind earth bender, she's really offending."

"I KNOW!"

"Dont you like one of those hot shots? You know, Zuko?"

"Ah. Zuko's cool. But I'm not a huge fan or anything. He's nice."

"Ah. Your favourite guy?"

"Hmm...Aang!"

"Hah. Why?"

"HE'S THE AVATAR!"

"I was so sure you loved Zuko."

"Nah."

"Weird. Your favourite girl? Oh wait, its Toph."

"Damn right!" She resumed reading.

"There's a 'Momo' in this too."

"I know. Momo's...kinda scary really.."

"Thought you'd say 'cute'..."

"Tough luck..."

Toshiro looked at her again. "What're your hobbies?"

"Yeesh...I dunno...umm..."

"Lemme guess. Reading, drawing, cooking, cleaning?"

"HECK NO. Why'd you have such a sucky image about women?"

"Because all girls I know reply like that."

"NOT ME!"

"Which is why I find you weird."

"Thats the fifteenth time today. You've been using 'weird' way too much lately."

"Cant help it when you hang around with a weirdo."

"I'm just glad you're not interested in girls."

His eyes flashed. "Who told you that?"

Momo looked at him casually. "How dumb do you think I am? It was just a hypothesis at first, but then I figured it out. You never flirt, you never comment about looks and you go to an All Girls High School. I'm guessing your mom wants you to be interested in ladies. Thats kinda sad."

"How clever. But you say such hurtful things so casually. Doesnt it bother you?"

"Not really."

"But it bothers me."

"What, you don't wanna be friends with me?"

"I didn't mean it like that. You're just...weird."

"So I hurt your feelings. I'm sorry."

"Dont mention it. Arent you interested in guys?"

"Oh yes. But not in a romantic way. I like guys, thanks."

"I see. So I wont have any problems with you."

"Sure. We're friends forever, I'll say."

"Uh-huh? How?"

"You just gave me three whole Volumes of Avatar The Last Airbender! How can I not be friends with you after that?"

Toshiro almost fell of his bed. "You're just FREAKING weird."

"Good for me."

...

_How to Understand Weird Women_.

This book caught his eye.

Toshiro pulled it out and looked at its price tag and smugged. "Tch. 900 yen."

...

_Synopsis:_

_You have a girl who's bugging the shit out of you? Then THIS is the book for you! Find out her inner self and demarcate her status in this all weird system!_

...

Toshiro slammed the book onto his bed.

"Its been three weeks...AND NOTHING IN THIS BOOK MATCHES MY CRITERIA! AAAARGH!"

Momo blinked. "If you're trying to understand how my mind works, you're gonna take all your life."

Toshiro clenched his fists. "DAMN IT! AND I THOUGHT GIRLS WERE EASY!"

"They are. Most of them. Its hard to understand their feelings and all. But the thing about me is crossfire of absolute craziness."

He looked away arrogantly. "Tch."

...

Chemistry was always a subject to be loathed.

"Shiro-chaaaan...HELP ME..."

"Fool! Havent I told you not to call me that in public?"

"I don't care..." She moaned. "Just HELP me..."

He flicked her book and instantly wrote down six formulas.

"Calculate the valencies."

"Aauuughhh..."

"Quit moaning like a wolf..."

"I'm just sooooooo sleepy..."

"I can see that. You're half asleep."

Her head hit the desk with a moderate 'THUMP'. Toshiro put down his pen as he finished his assignment and watched his classmate sleep like she'd been awake for three whole nights. But he did agree, she looked awfully cute.

...

"Shiro-chan? Did you come up with that name?"

"Yes!"

"ITS SO CUTE!" Keiko screamed. "Mokkun's a genius!"

"Thanks, Okasan!"

"Hang on...Okasan...why does she call you 'okasan'?"

Keiko hugged Momo. "Because she wants to! Hmph!"

Toshiro sighed. "Sure..."

...

"All right girls, line up for Throwball!"

"Umm...Yuuki-sensei...I'm a guy..."

"Oh my, heavenly apologies, young man! You may join whichever team you wish."

"Thanks."

Momo held her fists and dashed forward. "Thats not fair! I wanted to be with Shouka!"

"Get back to your team, Hinamori."

"But—Well could atleast have Basketball!"

"There's nothing wrong with Throwball for a change."

Momo pouted comically and stomped her way back into her team. Yuzume pinched her cheek.

"Geez, Mokkun! I can't tell the difference from how You walk and how Hitsugaya-kun walks!"

"Did you have to...wait...THANKS!"

Yuzume sighed, shaking her head. "You're welcome, Mokkun."

She stomped around and suddenly, got whacked at the back.

"AAAARGH! WHY YOU—" She jerked backwards as the 5'11'' tall guy stared at her.

"W-WHACHA WANT?"

"Which team are you in?"

"Team 1."

"Right."

"Why?"

"I need to choose my team."

"Are you joining me?"

He looked at her and gave her a sarcastic smile. "No way."

Momo blinked. "Oh."

Toshiro stared at her, for that wasn't the reaction he had expected. "Weirdo."

...

"Serve 1! Team 2!"

Toshiro had the ball in his hands. All the girls in his team where looking at him, a majority blushing the blood out of their faces.

"Serve 1! Hitsugaya!"

He stepped back with his arms positioned like a catapult. When the whistle was blown, he threw the ball with all his might. It went flying past the players. RIGHT at Momo. She caught the ball, but to her dismay, the force at which it was thrown made her drop it, her hands turning pure red.

"Stop, stop, stop! Hinamori! You okay?"

She looked at her hands in utter disbelief and finally managed to look at Toshiro in the eye. She clenched her hands tight and glared at him.

"So THATS how you wanna play, eh...?"

The real game had just begun.

...

The whistle blew. "Team 2 wins!"

Momo groaned as she slammed her red arms onto the ground.

"DAAAAARRRRNNN!"

Yuzume put her hand around her neck. "Sorry, Mokkun...I dropped five balls..."

"Its not your fault Yuzu...its me...that guy...he...DARN HIM..."

The next minute she knew, a strong arm pulled her up and sent her flying onto the net. But before she hit the net, he caught her and their eyes met.

"Beat ya, weirdo."

"Haha."

"Aren't you going gonna say something?" He smirked in triumph."

Yuzume intervened. "But Hitsugaya-kun, its not that easy to beat a girl—"

"I never beat a girl. I beat a psychic weirdo of an alien from outer space."

Momo looked away and jot her hand at him. To his surprise, she held his hand and shook it.

"Well done, buddy. You're pretty strong."

With that, she left, towel in hand. Toshiro just stood there, his eyes flashing with horror.

How could she say that?

"Excuse me."

He turned around to face a girl with black hair. Long black hair.

"Nice to meet you. I'm the president of the Throwball team. Kurosaki Karin. Would you like to join us?"

"Uhh...I'll think about it. Can I tell you tomorrow? Thanks for introducing yourself."

"Pleasure."

Toshiro walked away. He was angry. Why? Once again, Momo's reactions disappointed him. They always did.

Karin stood there, watching him. "Hitsugaya Toshiro..." A sly smile crept upon her face.

...

"Hey you!"

Momo turned around, he face filled with gloominess. "What?"

"You still worried about that game we had?"

"Why on earth would I give a thought for that?"

"As expected from an intergalactic space alien from a galaxy that's 13 light-years away."

"Astronomy Geek."

"Thanks."

"Sure."

"I just CANT understand you! How can you just TAKE it like that? That was an insult, for basketball's sake!"

"Uhhh...I dunno. Hey! Are you joining our Basketball club!"

"Oof! I heard you were the Pres!"

"Ya damn right, dude! I ROCK!"

"No-no-no-no. I'm talking about the Post."

"Why you...right."

"I'll join."

"Right!"

...

Shouka stretched around and watched Toshiro fiddle around with the chemistry apparatus.

"When will Kanamura-sensei be here?"

"In a few minutes."

"Oh. Hey, Fujiwara..."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask Mokkun, but well...I decided to ask you instead. You seem to understand women, unlike that alien. Anyway, do you know Kurosaki Karin?"

"HECK yes. Sup? Did she say something?"

"She keeps bugging me about joining the Throwball Club."

"You wanna join?"

"Heck no...I'm not interested."

"Why didn't you tell her that?"

"I...er...I dunno..."

"Look who's acting like Mokkun..."

"HEY!"

"Just kidding. Anyway...I suggest you DONT join..."

"Why's that?"

"Trust me, I'm a member...and it just sucks..."

"I thought you were awesome at throwball."

"Thanks! Actually, I was talking about her. Karin. Kurosaki Karin."

"She's a weirdo too?"

"A typical annoying idiot. She's really rich, and well, she's a spoilt brat. And she seems to be crazy about boys."

"Almost all girls I know are crazy about boys except for the crazy alien."

"Ahahahahaa! Lemme get back to the point. What I'm trying to say is...stay away from her...she can be a real...I don't wanna say it...She can be a real witch..."

"Oh...I understand..."

"You better, Hitsugaya. Or else, you'll be in big time trouble."

"Right."

...

"Yo Alien, come on here and help me."

"Sup, Whacko?"

"Do you think I should join the Throwball Club?"

"I think you should join the 'Show-Off' Club."

He pinched her cheek. "YEOUCH! DAMN YOU!"

"Whatever. TELL ME."

"I don't give a thought—"

"Dont SAY That!"

"FINE! I DONT CARE!"

He sighed. Suddenly;

"Toshiro-san?"

"Ah. Kurosaki-san. I'll tell you right here about joining the Club."

"Yay! So tell me!"

He shook Momo and pinched her cheek again. "Give me an ANSWER, genius!"

Momo pushed his hand away and broke free. "I SAID I DONT FREAKIN CAAAAAREEE!—"

He whacked her head with his back. "THAT HURTS!"

"Exactly my point."

"WHY YOU—"

"Tell me fast, Mokkun. I need to tell Kurosaki."

"Okay okay...Dont join!"

"You sure?"

"Heck."

Karin put her finger on her chin. "Umm...why'd you have to ask Hinamori?"

"I dunno...I just find her weird opinions appealing."

"Ah. Are you two dating?"

Momo's eyes flashed. "Of course not, numbskull."

Karin pouted. "You don't have to be rude."

"OKAY! Sorry..."

Toshiro held her by the neck, choking. "Right. Sorry Kurosaki-san. Seeya. Come on, Alien, lets go home."

"L-L-L-LEME G-GO! DANG! YOU'RE CH-CH-CHOKING ME! A-A-AAARGH!"

They walked into the horizon, fighting like five year olds.

Karin stood there, watching them.

"Hinamori Momo...hmmm..."

...

Keiko sipped her tea and smiled gratefully at Haruna.

"You know Haru-chan, Mokkun is amazing! Its hardly been three weeks and Chibi's been reading books about understanding women!"

Haruna smiled and sweat dropped. "Ehehe...I don't think those would work..."

"It doesn't matter! He's actually shown some interest in someone! I'm so glad!"

"Welcome, Kei-chan. I knew Mokkun would do a great job."

...

"ACHOO!" Momo sneezed and wheezed her nose.

"You all right?"

"Yeshy yesh yesh..."

"Weirdo..."

"Daaw, call me something else! Weirdo is just...DUMB! And Lame! And WAAAY too common!"

"Right. How about I.G.S.A.M?"

"What the hell is that?"

"Inter Galactic Space Alien Mokkun."

"HARDY HAR HAR."

"I think I'll stick with 'Alien'."

"NO! Why cant you just call me 'Mokkun'?"

Toshiro sneered. "Its too cute for you."

For a minute she just sat there, on his bed.

"Are you saying...that I'm cute?"

Toshiro jerked his head at her to deny it, of course, but in a snap second, he made a split decision. This was his BIG chance! He couldn't waste it! NO WAY!"

"What would you say if I told you _were_ cute?"

"W-Well...according to a maniac like_ YOU_, am I, of all the girls in this world, _Cute_?"

"You're cute all right. You may not act like you're girly and all that...but you're cute...really cute..."

Momo looked at his eyes. She knew he was lying. "Liar, liar pants on fire!

"I'm serious." His voice was rather smooth and it had a teasing tinge to it. Momo felt weird. Really weird. Suddenly, Toshiro blinked.

"You...blushed...you just blushed! YOU BLUSHED! THE SPACE ALIEN BLUSHED! I MADE YOU BLUSH! YES! I DID IT! WOOOO! I GOT YOU TO SHOW ME SOME EMOTION! I'M AWESOME!"

Momo blinked five times. "Say what?"

"YOU JUST BLUSHED!"

"D-Did not..."

"Oh you sure did!" He touched her cheek. "Woo! They're warm!" Momo slapped his hands off.

"Liar!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see! OKASAN! OKASAAAN!"

He pulled her, and went running down the stairs. Keiko smiled gleefully as they came down, hand in hand.

"OKASAN! Isnt Mokkun blushing? Isnt she? Eh? EH?"

"Well, let me see...Oh my! She is! What did you two do?"

Momo seemed to blush some more. "N-Nothing!"

"Oh we didn't do anything, Okasan...but the point is...I MADE HER BLUSH! GOSH, I'm SO HAPPY!"

Keiko laughed as Toshiro ran upstairs. "I'm celebrating today! I was finally able to capture a bit of emotion from a dumb space alien!"

Momo clasped her hands and went flying upstairs.

"GET BACK HERE! You're paying for that, hot-shot!"

Toshiro threw open his door and flung himself onto his bed, laughing unstoppably. Momo came right after him, and he threw a stuffed kimono doll at her. It was just a plushie, but it hit her face. In PURE rage, she grabbed a pillow and jumped onto him, whacking him with it. He pushed her over and pulled her hair down. This was a mess! She pulled his hair, he bit her hand, she pinched his cheek, he punched her back, oh, Oh GOSH! It was SOME fight! Suddenly, they stopped. Momo watched in horror as her lips lay glued onto his cheek. Toshiro watched, amazed, as strands of her hair hit his face. She was beautiful. His eyes flashed continuously until Momo pulled away.

They stared at each other for a long time and finally, BURST out laughing.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA! SHIRO-CHAAAN! I'm SO sorry!"

"N-Nah! Dont mention it! AHAHAAHHAHAHAAAA!"

Momo laughed so much, she rolled over and toppled over, falling out of bed. They laughed some more, so much more, that Keiko had to come in.

"Kids! KIDS! Just what are you—" Her eyes registered what she was seeing and SHE burst out laughing! Everyone in the HOUSE was laughing!

...

"Seeya, Shiro!"

"Sure. Dont forget to blush some time, Alien."

"Oh I SUUUURE will. Muck-face! Nyyeeeh!" She stuck her tongue out and ran for it. Toshiro ran upstairs to look outside and window and screamed.

"YA STUPID ALIEN!"

She booed at him and ran for it again. Toshiro collapsed onto his bed and laughed some more. What WAS today? It was just too funny! And he put his hand over his face. Suddenly, his fingers automatically stopped at a certain spot. He stopped laughing and looked at the ceiling.

"The Alien kissed me...by accident..." He smiled. "Shit, I'm turning into a weirdo too...I don't know WHY...but...I think we really are going to be friends for life...I feel...nice...Curse that Alien..." He smirked as he tucked up to read Initial D Second Stage. Keiko peeked from outside and closed the door softly. She then ran over to the house shrine and clasped her hands.

"Thank you!"

...

Amaterasu—The Shinto Goddess of the Sun

**REVIEW GUYS! Geez, I cant help writing LONG chapters nowadays...=_=**


	3. Memories of the Moon

Keiko smiled at her son as he lay on her lap. They were comfy in the sofa and Toshiro was busy at his PSP. Keiko stroke his hair and looked at her one and only son.

"Gosh, Chibi...you've become such a grown up boy! Okasan's proud of you!"

"Thanks Okasan."

"And yes, I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"How's Mokkun?"

"What'd you mean?"

"How does she get along with you?"

"She's ONE weirdo, Okasan. Trust me. She's just...really weird."

"What'd you mean, son?"

"She...more like...her reactions are ALWAYS unexpected...its out of this world."

"Like?"

"Like, when you're just super sure she's going to laugh, she just stares at you. And when you're sure she's going to hit you, she just shakes your hand and calls you 'buddy'. It drives me NUTS, okasan! No kidding!"

Keiko laughed. "Wow, she IS rather abnormal. But is she nice to you?"

"Well...it depends really. To me, she's just a space alien who's horrible, but I don't why, I like being around her. There's always a weird mysterious and stupid atmosphere around her. I'm sure you don't get it, Okasan, I know you're not gonna get it...because...its just too complicated to explain."

"I'm just glad you found a new friend, Chibi!" She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I guess..."

...

"Chibi! CHIBI!"

"What is it, Okasan?"

"I won a voucher to a few tickets to a romance movie—"

"Screw that."

"How about you and I go for a good ol' Initial D Series?"

"Sure...can Mokkun come along?"

Keiko stared at him, unable to believe her ears. "W-What...?"

"Can Mokkun come along if its okay? She said she loved Initial D."

"Ah! Of course! You two go alone! I can manage it! Just Fine! Ehehe!"

"Okasan, its OK if you come too."

"Its OK, Chibi! Have fun with your friends. Okasan wont interfere into your private matters."

"Okasan, there's nothing private about this. Its just a movie—"

"Sure, sure, agreed! But Okasan's not coming. Haru-chan and I will be attending a Tea Ceremony if you two can kick off to the theatres this Saturday. Howz the plan?"

"Great, okasan. Thanks."

"Dont even mention it, Chibi!"

Toshiro climbed up the stairs and Keiko jumped up and down. "This is a dream come TRUEEEE!"

...

"INITIAL D?"

"Yeah. You think its OK?"

"Omma told me about the Tea Ceremony. I said I'd go for the movie. Ya think its got LOADS of action?"

"Yeah. You bet."

"AWESOME! Lets go then!"

"Sure."

...

The movie went on fine. Only thing that caught onto Toshiro was the fact that every time there was a kissing scene, Momo would bury her face into the popcorn bag. He couldn't help laugh then. And for all the scary action scenes, her eyes would be plastered onto the screen. Once the movie was done, they were out.

"Woohoo! Thats ONE movie that rocked the theatre!"

"Heh. Do you hate Romance Stuff so much?"

"Aauuurrghhh...yep."

"Meh. And you prefer Shonen manga..."

"Well, duh. Who the hell read Shojo here?"

"Girls of your age."

"But not of my Calibre."

"Shouka and Yuzume read Shojo manga too."

"So what?"

"...Weirdo..."

"Pffft."

...

Momo was wide eyed at the huge electric guitar displayed in front of her.

"WHOAAA! I never THOUGHT I'd see one!"

"You've been living in Kyoto for three years and you've never seen an electric guitar?"

"Course I have! I've seen them on TV and Magazines!"

Toshiro hit his face with his hand. "GOOD GRIEF. You're super lame."

"Thanks!"

"IDIOT! You—"

"I don't feel like fighting."

"I'm just glad I show emotions at the right time...as opposed to you."

"Blabber all you want, ya biggie!"

"What, jealous you're short!"

"Of course not. I'm just sad you'll be hitting the door frame all the time with that freakish height."

"I'm not THAT tall. Besides, you're head almost hits my ear."

"Thats NOT an improvement."

"You don't eat right."

"Ha-ha. Look who's talking."

"Spoof-face."

"Myeeeeeeeh!" She stuck her tongue out.

"Just once, JUST ONCE! Gimme a reaction thats prior to the situation."

"Phooey!"

"I DARE you to!"

"I don't care."

He sighed again. "You REALLY get my nerves boiling. IGS Alien!"

"IGS?"

"Intergalactic Space Alien."

"Ooooh. BWAH!"

"Sheesh..."

...

"Yo, Kira."

Momo bowed to greet him.

"Ah! Toshiro-kun! Is this your girlfriend?"

Toshiro's eyebrows twitched. "And in what way does she look like my girlfriend?"

"Well...you two look kinda cute together—"

Toshiro gaped at Momo's face to see whether she was blushing, but she was busy looking at Kira's watch.

"HEY!"

"Yes, Hinamori-sa—"

"Is that Naruto Merchandise?"

"Well, it has the Sharingan Background."

"Oh for Aliens sake, it's just a WATCH."

"But its Naruto!"

"DUMMY!"

...

The whole day went on rather smoothly, but Toshiro didn't feel right. All three of them were at his house and still, he felt out of place. Kira seemed to be really interested in Momo and somehow, Toshiro didn't feel it was right.

Kira was fair and tall and he had blonde hair and bluish eyes. He was a friend of Toshiro's from Middle School and they were great friends.

...

"You're a major stuck up person, I'll say. Poor Kira!"

"I didn't say anything."

"I'm sure he felt bad. You didn't say goodbye."

"Atleast I showed him some emotion. All you did was talk and talk and talk."

"Hardy har har."

...

"School play?"

"Yeah!"

Karin smiled. "I'm Genji's Wife."

"We're enacting the 'Tale of Genji'?"

"Yeah! Great, isn't it?"

"Uh-huh..if Toshiro could be Genji..."

"Sure!"

"Really? Yay! Thats so sweet—"

"Kyousei-sensei, can Mokkun, I mean, Momo be Genji's Wife?"

"Ah! But Kurosaki already took over the part..."

"Oh...hey Kurosaki—"

"I wanna be Genji's wife! I wanna, wanna, wanna! Why cant I?"

"All right, all right, have it your way."

"Yay! Thanks, Toshiro! Hehe!"

"For what?"

"For letting me have the role, duh!"

"So?"

"I mean, come on! You KNOW the relationship between Genji and his Wife, right?"

"I don't think he even had a wife."

"Its a Remix."

"Oh."

"Learn your lines well."

"What lines?"

"Oh come on, Toshiro! Stop fooling around. You're Genji."

"Oh no. I'm giving away the role to Shouka. I don't wanna be Genji."

"WHAT? Why's that!" Karin almost whimpered.

"Because Mokkun—I mean, Momo cant be my wife."

"What? Thats called being super choosy! Why cant you—"

Kyousei-sensei intervened. "Kurosaki-dear, you cant force someone to do a role—"

"Well I'm not Genji's wife unless Toshiro's Genji!"

"You cant back out now. I've already sent the cast list for the minor characters to the principal. Hitsugaya can back out for we've just asked him. We haven't confirmed yet."

"ITS NOT FAIR!" Karin squealed. She ran crying. Kyousei-sensei sighed. "I guess we should change her role anyways."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "Nasty."

...

"Why the heck do you want me to be your wife? I could've been Genji myself!"

Toshiro shook his head. "Thats because...there's a lot of intimate scenes of Genji and his wife. So, well...IF...IF I could make you blush again—"

"Pervert."

Toshiro's turquoise eyes flashed. "What the hell? Dont get me wrong!"

"Why else would you wanna make me blush?"

"Because its really awesome to see you blush! Its—"

"So you're implying that you like to see me blush..."

"On the double!"

"Which proves you're an amateur pervert."

"DOES NOT!"

"Does too."

"DOES NOT!"

"Does too."

"SHUT UP! Aliens don't know right from wrong!"

"Neither do stuck up humans."

"AM NOT!"

"Are."

"NOT!"

"Really are."

"FREAKING NOT—"

"OKAY! You're not! I'm the idiot, I don't know ANYTHING! You're the GENIUS! You LOVE seeing me blush! Thats great! Ha-ha!" She huffed and puffed and looked at him again and gave him a creepy smile.

"Why're you looking at me like that? Dumbfounded? Did I scare you?"

"You're just...super duper major mega weird..."

She smiled. "Its really funny when I fight with you. You give me the best reactions ever."

He clenched his teeth. "And you never give me the right reactions...whacko alien..."

"NYeeeh." She stuck her tongue out and went flying down the stairs.

...

"You know what, Mokkun? I think we really are gonna be friends for life!"

"Why's that?"

"I really like your scary personality."

Momo coughed. "Crazy, you mean."

"Its correct either way."

"I thought you weren't interested in girls?"

"I never said I was."

"Then—"

"I cant possibly think of you being a girl nor a guy...you're weird for either sex."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha. Niiiiice."

"Meh. Weird-Weird-Weirdo. I never thought planet earth was home to crazy aliens like you."

"Uh-huh..."

"And yeah, I wanted to ask you something."

"Eh?"

"Why'd you call your mom 'Omma'?"

"Ah. Thats a nice question!"

"Great. Now if you don't mind—"

"Most kids call their moms 'Mamma' or 'Okasan. But I wanted to be a bit different. So I took the 'O' from Okasan and fixed it up with 'Ma' from Mamma. And there you have it! Omma!"

Toshiro laughed. "Thats really creative...ALIEN!"

"Thanks, whacko!"

...

"So who's doing the play in here?"

"Shouka-chan and Watanabe-san from Class 2-A."

"Wasnt it Kurosaki who was—"

"She backed out."

Toshiro looked away. "She's nasty."

"Uh-huh...and she has a crush on you." Momo smirked.

"Look who's talking."

"LIKE I have a crush on you! Pffft!"

"Oh don't you?"

"We BOTH know its not true."

"Heh."

...

Rain. Lots of rain. It had been raining for so long these days. Toshiro sighed as he looked out of the window longingly.

"I hate it when it rains for days."

He turned to face a certain crazy reaction. He'd never know what it would be, but he'd always know it'd be crazy.

"Are you freakin kidding me? We don't have school for A WEEK!"

"Yeah, woohoo...but its BORING. Especially when you're stuck with a no good alien."

"Bwah! Freakster!"

"Tch."

"its awesome when it rains."

"Sure."

Keiko came in, holding a tray with two small cups of tea.

"What're you doing?"

"We're being bored."

She laughed and put the tray to one side. "Well, I have big news for you! How about the both of you come with us to Kannoinji Shrine tonight? They're displaying loads of fireworks!"

"In THIS rain?"

"It'd stop, perhaps."

"Thats an 'IF', Okasan."

"Right. Get ready anyway."

She left. Momo resumed reading Book 3. "Meh. I've gone to Kannoinji when I was really small."

"You're still small."

"Pheeeooooy."

"Heh. Who took you there?"

"Dad."

"Ah."

...

"Can you BELIEVE it stopped raining RIGHT at 5:00 PM?"

"Miraculous."

"Yeah!"

"Ready, kids?"

"Oh...wait...do I have to wear a kimono?"

"OF course!"

"NOOOOOOO!"

...

Toshiro sulked about at the back seat. Why was Momo so late? Finally, the door at the other end opened and she sat in. Who? Momo. Wait, Momo? No way. It was a...an alien.

"Is that really you?"

"Of course, WHACKO." Her voice was low and angry.

Her hair was down and her kimono was red and black. It was really pretty and Toshiro seemed to like it.  
"That kimono looks SO wrong on you."

"I realized that half an hour ago, thanks."

...

"Really."

The Kannoinji Shrine was beautiful. It was filled with Kitsune* shrines and little statues of the Jizo*.

Momo took and deep breath and exhaled. "Aah! Brings back memories."

"Tch, yeah sure."

"Really!"

...

"Okasan, do we HAVE to?"

"Its a custom! Why don't you two go? We heard the view's great."

"Right." He took Momo's hand and began walking into the woods. Momo was right behind him.

"The Kannoinji Cliff?"

"Yeah. They say the Kitsune Spirits come and howl there every year during the Sakura-O-Matsuri*.

"COOL!"

"I know. Its rather shallow if you ask me. Okasan and I used to go sliding there. Its just a small ditch below. And there's a bit of water. It must be dry by now. The Moon looks great there. Its freaking beautiful during Spring when you have Sakura Trees in the background."

"WHOA! LETS GO Faaaast!"

"Wait up, Alien."

...

Her eyes widened. "I...I've been here...I know it..."

"You have? Great! Lets go back then..."

"Where's the ditch?"

He walked over to the edge and showed her the shallow curves.

"It isn't very scary. I can see the bushes. This is hardly five feet."

"Yeah."

They turned to go. But Momo didn't feel right. Something...or someone...was pulling her back...Suddenly, there was an outburst of fresh light from behind them. As they turned to look, their eyes widened. The FULL moon. It had come out of those rain clouds.

They were speechless. Momo just stood there, not knowing what to do. Memories hit her hard.

...

"_Otosan! Otosan! I wanna touch the moon!"_

"_You cant do that, Mokkun." Shouya smiled at his little daughter._

"_Can I try? Please?"_

"_All right. Jump for it! On your marks, get set, GO!"_

_Momo ran for it and at the edge, she jumped. She reached out her hands to the full moon and tried to grasp it. She was in mid-air for over five seconds before her father caught her nice and tight._

"_THERE!"_

"_AWESOME! OTOSAN! AGAIN! AGAIN!"_

"_Na-ah. Lets come some other time. Dont come here alone, okay? Nobody would catch you if Otosan weren't here. And you'll go flying into that black space FILLED with yoi*!"_

"_Aaargh! Lets go home!"_

"_Good girl, Mokkun!"_

"_Aha!" She held his huge warm hands and walked her way back. _

_Otosan's the best!_

...

"Otosan...Otosan..."

Toshiro looked at her. "Mokkun?"

Tears rolled down her eyes as her father's face reflected upon the surface of the moon. She could feel herself going insane.

"Otosan...left me...Otosan...said he'd catch me..."

"What're you saying...?"

"Otosan...Otosan..." Her legs sprint into action. She ran towards the edge. For the first few split seconds, Toshiro just stood there. But the next thing he knew, his eyes were WIDE and he ran after her.

"MOKKUN! IDIOT!"

Her eyes were overflowing with tears as she jumped up, into the air, diving off the edge. She reached her hands out and tried to grasp the moon.

"Missed it!" She smiled, amidst her tears. And she jerked around, smiling.

"Catch me, Otosa—" Her eyes widened as she realized what she had done. Instead of finding her father, she found a 16 year old boy with white hair, glaring at her, not knowing what to do. Was she insane. She turned back again and tears rolled down her cheek.

"No..."

She went down. She had been in midair for too long. It was insane. She could feel her body plunging into darkness.

...

She opened her eyes slowly. She was alive. Her face was safely pressed against Toshiro's strong chest.

"A...a..." She struggled. Toshiro opened his eyes and immediately shook her.

"Mokkun! Mokkun! You! WAKE UP! DAMNABLE ALIEN! Were you INSANE! Oh wait, you're an ALIEN! Aargh!"

Momo looked at him. "H...how...?"

He sighed and hugged her tightly. "I caught you midair. I knew how to slide in here so we went hurtling down. Once you're done recovering, tell me. I know a shortcut, so we co—"

"But...Otosan...said he'd always be there to catch me..." Tears rolled down her hazel eyes.

Toshiro looked at her. She was crying. Yet, she had no expression on her face. "Mo...mo?"

"He said he's always catch me...he..." Her eyes widened as he hugged her tightly. She pressed herself onto him and cried some more.

"He...left me..."

"Momo...its all right...my old man died too...think of how I feel..."

"But...Otosan...was the best ever..."

His eyes rummaged into her blackish brown hair. He sighed helplessly at her childishness.

"Momo..."

...

"Good grief! Why were you two so late?"

"We got lost."

"Ah! Are you okay?"

"Yes."

Momo smiled like crazy. "We saw the moon! It was AWESOME!"

"Mhmm!"

Toshiro almost gaped at her ability to blend in. She was crying a few minutes ago and now?

...

"You know weirdo? I'd never hugged a girl before. You MADE me do it."

"I never asked you to. And besides, I've hugged many boys."

"WHAT THE—"

"Juust kidding."

"Hmph! Anyways, What was with you last night at Kannoinji?"

"I...I'm sorry...you see...Otosan once took me there when I was four...and I..."

"I understand..."

...

Toshiro sighed as he resumed reading Women And Cars. He sighed. And put the book down.

"Books are not gonna help me."

_This girl...Mokkun...she's really freaking hard to understand...its not a normal mind she's got there. She's a strong and crazy woman with a big heart and head. Childish demeanour but she's got a womanly side thats not over the top. Her reactions are just crazy. She gives you the reaction you least expect from a girl of her age and mindset. This is all too new and weird for me...she really IS an alien from another planet. First, I thought it was just a liking. Then I figured out it wasn't a crush either. I have certain feelings for her that are rather weird. I cant define them. I feel...weird...and its all because of her. Its just not fair...why's life this complicated? And it never was till now. But somehow, I'm going to crack the code. I'll figure out how this alien's mind works and I WILL define my feelings. Its just...going to make me use me head like I've never used it before. _

He sighed. "Momo Hinamori, huh? Heh."

...

_Kitsune— Foxes (Spirits) that accompanied the Inari (Japanese Folk)_

_Yoi—a.k.a Yokai or Yurei are ghosts (Japanese Folklore)_

_Jizo—A Japanese Avatar of a Bodhisattva. He is renowned for talking care of children who have died young. He makes sure they find their way to heaven without difficulties. A.K.A. The Children's Buddha. (Buddhism + Shintoism Folklore) _

_Sakura-O-Matsuri—The Festival of The Sakura Trees (During Spring)_

**REVIEW GUYS! Ooof, I Have HUGE plans for the story! So keep reviewing! =D **


	4. Tempests of Emotions

Toshiro snapped his pen in half. No kidding. The refill went flying out and the outer plastic broke to tit bits. He bit his finger. No kidding.

"Darn...I KNEW it...but STILL...I never thought I'd meet someone THIS dense..."

He looked at all the notes he made about her.

"She's a pure emotionless freak...its impossible to tell whether she's happy or sad...due to her weird reactions...just what the heck am I going to do?"

He sighed heavily. "Aargh...dumb alien..."

...

Momo whacked her head onto Toshiro's study table.

"I CANT DO THIS."

"Oh, come on. And hurry up. I need to study too."

"Yeah...hey! Help me in this."

"What?"

He walked over and looked at the sum. "You got stuck at this? Hmm...its pretty tricky..." He set his pen to work. Within minutes, he had the sum done. Momo blinked.

"Now if you'd just explain HOW you got the answer..."

"Right." He sat down and looked at her in the eye. "Since the value of Tan's given, turn sin and cos into tan."

"How?"

"Tan σ = Sin σ Cos σ . Dont tell me you forgot that."

"I DID forget that. Rightie! I can do it NOW!"

"Wait. I haven't finished explaining yet."

"Dang!"

...

"Done!"

"Right...hey, Uuh...Mokkun, mind staying over tonight?"

"Why?"

"Didnt Okasan tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"They're going on a twelve day trip to Tamaki."

"Tamaki! Cool! I wanna go too! I could see my old—"

"You're NOT going."

"Why the heck not?"

"Cuz I'm not going."

"What! That makes no sense!"

"It makes all the sense in this world. And Omma told me to make you stay over so that we don't have to be alone."

"We're not BABIES!"

"Look who's talking."

"Why YOU..."

...

Toshiro watched her roll onto his bed. It was freaking funny. What was she? A rolling pin? Heh. Suddenly, she jerked her head up.

"Hey! Shiro! Where're you sleeping?"

"On my bed, duh."

"Aah! I guess I'll sleep in your mom's room then. Or even the sofa! Or the guest room! Or—"

"You can sleep in my room. There's nothing wrong."

She blinked and looked at him blankly. "Okay, then!"

Toshiro stared at her. SHIT_! A normal girl would blush and go red and say 'Oh no! Its fine! Its okay!' And THIS ONE'S like...'ok'...WHAT THE INSANE HECK?_

He sighed and pulled out an extra blanket from his cupboard and flung it at her.

"Here."

"Thanks!"

...

His bed was really huge. And this was his first chance to understanding this girl.

"Hey, Alien."

"Yeah?"

"Just so that you don't get me wrong, I have a habit of hugging people in my sleep."

"Oh. Sup with that?"

"Dont freak out if I hug you, then."

"Okay. Its not like I'd freak out if you'd hug me anyway."

"Uh-huh..." He smirked. _Weirdo..._

...

Toshiro turned over to face a cute face. By heavens, she was freaking cute when she was asleep! Suddenly, he noticed she was awake.

"Psst! Shiro! You awake?"

A fine idea hit him. He professionally pretended to be asleep.

"I guess you're sleeping FINE...dang...its gonna rain, I just know it..."

_She's afraid of thunder! Or lightning_! He smiled inwardly.

"I love thunder and lightning though...I dunno why I'm telling you this even though you're sleeping...whacko..."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "I miss my bed...dang..."

He shot his hand at her shoulder and sleepily hugged her. She blinked. "Oh...so THIS'S what ya meant, huh..."

He curled next to her and hugged her tightly, pressing his face onto her neck. His mind was rejoicing.

_Yes! Yes! YES! The Alien's MELTING! Yesss! I'm a genius!_ He could hear her heart beat increasing.

_I'm actually DOING this! The alien, she—_ His eyes shot open. But thankfully, she couldn't seem him as his face was on her neck. Her hands...were on him! She was hugging him back...and her heart beat stopped beating so fast. Its like she actually calmed down! No...NO! THIS CANT BE...! But he couldn't possibly 'wake up' now. This was just a HUGE failure...he should've known this would happen!

"You're an expert at hugging...yeesh...and don't tell me ya haven't EVER hugged a girl before—oh wait, you already told me that a few days ago..."

Toshiro sighed inwardly. _Damn right._

...

"Did I hug you last night?" He played dumb.

"Heck yes."

"Sorry, then."

"Dont mention it." She stuck her tongue out and resumed reading _Katekyo Hitman Reborn_.

Toshiro looked out of the window. And he held his fists.

_Damn this little bottle snapping rack fishing stupid senseless intergalactic space alien moron...RATS!_

_Plan A...FAIL._

...

"Hey, Mokkun."

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever had a crush on anyone before?"

"Nope." She blurted that out, blankly. He HAD to believe her. He sighed.

"I can see why. You don't find humans interesting, after all."

"You betcha, partner." She gave him a happy smile.

"Freak..."

_Plan B...FAIL._

...

"I really wonder...who on earth would marry a freak like you?"

"Good question there. Depends. I'll just have to find some guy who can cope up with my insanity."

"So you're saying you're not a homo."

"Of course! Why the hell not?"

"Hmm...cus most weirdoes like you tend to be homo."

"I'll say YOU'RE a weirdo!"

"Tch. Look who's talking."

"Me."

_Plan C...FAIL._

...

"So you say you'd make a great wife. Just HOW?"

"Hah. Nice question. You'll have to understand my principles for wifeliness for that."

"Suuuure. Now tell me."

"Hmm...here it goes..."

...

_**Mokkun a.k.a Momo's Marriage Guide**_

_Make sure your parents are in good terms with him._

_Be nice to him, even if he's cold to you._

_Once you're married, it OK to show some feelings to him._

_Worship him (IF he's hot...or worship him anyway)_

_LOVE HIM more than anything you'd give a damn for._

_Kiss him whenever possible._

_Treat him like a part of you._

_Take his sane orders. (And IF you find them obey able)_

_Make sure he loves YOU and ONLY you._

_Live the life of a woman from the 11__th__ Century, Japan. Now THAT'S a wife._

...

Toshiro gaped at her. "And you want me to BELIEVE that THOSE are YOUR principles?"

"Whats wrong with them?"

"I can SO NOT imagine you like that."

"Really? Thats what I'll BECOME when I'm married."

"Right...right...ALIEN! Thats crazy! If you don't start now, you'll NEVER—"

"No worries. I can take care of it."

"Crazy! Thats just CRAZY!"

"I know, I know..."

_Plan D...Super Fail._

...

Toshiro whacked his notebook onto his bed and ruffled his hair violently.

"DAMN THAT ALIEN! I'VE NEVER FELT THIS IRRITATED BEFORE! ITS NOT FAIR WHEN YOU CAN'T FIGURE SOMEONE OUT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!"

He jumped onto his bed and screamed out loud.

"DAAAAAAMNNNNN IIIIT!"

It took him some time, but after a few minutes, he calmed down.

"Why am I like this about her? I shouldn't even give a damn about her...she's just a dense ol' insane idiot who's got a good level of understanding...I've met SO many girls, but NONE OF EM HAVE EVER BUGGED ME SO MUCH!" He curled up his blanket so much that he almost tore it.

"HINAMORI! FREAK! FREAK! FREAK!"

He then sighed and turned over to the other side.

"But then again...I don't get it...why am I like this? I...I'm going insane...and its all because of her...even the other day...I don't know WHY, but...I become terribly jealous when she hangs around with Shuhei...its just...I can feel something burning inside me..."

He messed up his hair again. "DAMN!" He closed his eyes and pictured her.

"I keep telling myself I wont fall for her...I never have my way...If I fall for her, I'll be going in Okasan's way...I swore to myself that I'd never EVER fall for a girl...but...THIS ONE'S...so freaky that I actually like her...I was wondering...even if I stay single...at this rate...if she gets married to someone...I...I don't think I'd be able to cope up..I mean...I see her putting her arm around Shuhei and I boil inside...I thought it was just pure friendship at first...but I noticed...it was getting worse day by day...and now I...I can swear I've almost fallen for her...I...I know she's going to reject me too, that dense kid..."

He toppled over to face the wall.

"DAMN IT."

...

_I had enough...FREAKING enough...At first, I thought I was hating her...but I ended up liking her more and more...I thought I was insane...and to be honest...I truly am...to fall for this freaky alien...I've finally cracked the code...these weird unexplainable feelings that keep haunting me...I've cracked them...I know what I'm facing...the true defects of my life...and my real self...for one thing, I'm thankful...I would've never known about this dormant personality...or should I say...for now...these dormant feelings...I know I'm going to face a huge rejection...even so...I'm going to do this...I have to...for my own will...and satisfaction...TWO MONTHS...it took a person like me with an IQ of over 130 to understand the sort of feelings I had for this weird girl..._

_It was...love..._

...

"Mokkun."

"Yes?"

"Close the door. Its cold. Lock it."

"Right." She went over and did as ordered.

"Hmm...good. You took my orders. I can see your priniciples reflecting on you."

"You make it sound like I'm a specimen."

"Heh."

"I'm wondering...I'm STILL wondering...who would wanna be in a relationship with you?"

"Why would you give a thought?"

"I'm interested."

"In me? Or the matter?"

"Both."

"Oh. Right...in which way are you interested in me?"

"In your freaky weirdo character way."

"Ah. And as for who'd be in a relationship with me, I dunno. Somebody Omma would approve of—"

"Like me?"

"Nope. Someone she'd choose."

"Lets face it. Our moms are best friends. I'm a GUY. You're a GIRL. Its just too obvious that we'd be together."

"We are together."

"In a romantic way."

"No way! Omma never told me."

"Omma need not tell you. I can guess."

"Well—"

"Okasan likes you too. She loves you."

"But—"

"Most of all, I cant imagine you getting married to another guy...I'd probably die of jealousy."

Momo's hazel eyes were wide and confused. Toshiro's cold eyes reflected her body stature. He could see feelings and questions mixing into her brain. And he could feel his plan working out. Momo blinked three times and looked at him again.

"W-What'd you mean?"

"Tell me, Mokkun...can you imagine me...getting married to Karin?"

"Of course!" She smirked. "On the double—"

He advanced towards her, coldness prevailing in his eyes. "What about me locking lips with her?"

Momo blushed a bit. "Well...yes...why not?"

He came closer and closer. "Making out? Wildly?"

She blushed some more. "You must really like Karin..."

"Dont change the subject...would you mind if I...did the worst things possible to her? Loved her? Enjoyed being with her? Deserted our friendship for my love affair? Wouldn't you mind? Not even a bit? Woudn't you give a damn?"

She frowned. "W-What're you implying?"

"Nothing. Just answer my questions."

He walked into her. She moved back and she hit the wall. He stood in front, his huge frame blocking her from escaping.

"Answer me..."

"I...I...I DONT CARE?" She protested. She wasn't liking this one bit. "And stop acting like this!"

"You...dont care? You mean you don't give a damn?"

"I don't! Why should I care about you and some girl you LOVE? Tell me that! I'm just an alien! I—"

His eyes widened. "Dont care...DONT CARE, YOU SAY...DAMNABLE WOMAN!" He slammed his fist onto the wall, a few centimetres away from her head. He leaned over. Momo's eyes were filled with surprise.

"To...shiro?"

He leaned closer until their fringes intertwined.

"But...I care...I GIVE A HUGE DAMN! I CARE ABOUT THIS!"

"About Karin?"

That was it. No more nice guy. He slammed both his hands onto the wall, near her. She was blocked. He could feel his blood boiling. He was pissed off. He loved her and yet she wouldn't care even if he made out with a girl she hated? Now THAT was serious.

"NOT ABOUT THAT FREAKIN B****! I DONT CARE ABOUT THAT B*****! ALL I CARE ABOUT IS YOU! YOU AND THAT FREAKING NASTY HEART OF YOURS!" He was bursting. He really was.

Momo stared at him, unable to comprehend. "You...You just called Karin a b****..."

"I did! I DID! I DONT CARE!"

"Thats My Line."

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT THE HELL UP!" He was losing his breath.

"Something's wrong with you..."

He clenched his fists so much he was sure he had them fractured. His grit his teeth tightly.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I _RAPE _YOU!"

She stared at him even more. "Rape me?" She laughed.

Toshiro glared at her and grit his lips. His tone was menacing

"Yeah...dont make me do it..."

"Snap outta this, Shiro! This is not—"

"SHUT UP!"

She sighed and faced him. "Right. Fine. Have it all your way. I'll shut up. All rightie."

He sighed. More like, he exhaled. "Its OK if you let some emotions out on someone...but...care to listen when somebody's pouring their hearts out to you...its sickening..." Momo listened, quietly.

He looked at her. "Tell me...tell me you care...tell me you care about me...tell me you'd kill me if I kissed Karin...tell me you'd die if I made out with her...tell me you'd kill the both of us...tell me...TELL ME! WHERE'S YOUR SARCASM NOW?" He was going insane. Momo stared at him.

"TELL ME NOW! DONT JUST STAND THERE! TELL ME!" Momo sighed and looked down. A slow smiled crept upon her face.

"I...I don't wanna lie..."

His eyes widened. THAT, was the LAST straw. He could feel his face go RED with anger and he glared into her eyes, tears rolling down his eyes.

"YOU'RE NOT LYING! YOU WONT LIE! THATS THE TRUTH!"

He fell on his knees. He was crying. Hysterically. Momo just stood there. She just STOOD there. And took the sadness with her. She was guilty. Big time.

Slowly, she sat down. To face his wrecked frame. Tears were still rolling down his cold eyes, his feelings, breaking down.

"Shiro...you knew I'd reject you..."

" I...I don't care anymore...I...I need you...I just want...you to tell me..that...you love me..." He cried again, the floor below him, wet with tears. Momo just sat there. And finally, she got up.

"You'll hate me for this, Toshiro. But...I cant help you..." She sighed as she walked away. Toshiro couldn't believe this. He could feel a part of him dying and another part of him turning into a monster. Momo walked towards the door and pulled the knob. Funny, it didn't budge. She was the one who bolted it! How come it wouldn't budge? She blinked. And suddenly, her eyes widened. She turned around in horror to find Toshiro leaning against the wall, a scary smirk plastered onto his face. She rammed herself against the door, but nothing would work. She gave up after a few more tries. Not giving up hope, she ran near the window and found out it was bolted too. She could feel Toshiro's presence making her feel something she hadn't felt in years...fear. She didn't know what was going to happen or how this happened...but she knew ONE thing...the Toshiro who was crying right now...was a fake...it was pure acting...and she fell for his well built trap. She clenched her fists and turned to face him. Toshiro Hitsugaya. A Genius.

...

**REVIEW! X3 Sorry for the late update! I have a HUGE plan in my head! Stay tuned! =D**


	5. A Dense Showdown

Momo tried her best to open the door right through, all over again. If only it worked. After a few more tries, she quit and looked at him once more.

"What the heck is going on! I'm the one who closed this door! And now it wont budge! And you! You were so emotional a few minutes ago and now you're _smiling_ at me? Just what the heck are you doing?"

Toshiro looked at her, impressed.

"Whoa, you came straight to the point, alien."

"WELL?"

"Lemme explain. The lock system in our house is kinda sophisticated. No matter who closes the door, the only person who can open it again is probably me. I'm the only one who knows the knack to do so. Secondly, did you really think I'd just sit there and take your insanity? You may be a dense ol' alien...but trust me...I can be _way_ denser than you..."

Momo frowned, not giving up hope. "Fine! Awesome! Great! Good for you! Now open this door!"

"Hold it, HOLD it. You're gonna run away from me THIS time, Alien."

She clenched her fists and sighed. "Fine. What the heck do you want from me?"

"Reconsider what you said a few minutes ago. You wouldn't care if I made out with Karin. Wildly. Is that so? Can you say that from the bottom of your heart?" Momo looked at him. She was beginning to get confused. "Y-Yeah!"

"Right. And what I said was true. I really, really, really am going insane, to have fallen for an insane alien like you. Truth be told, I don't think I can hate you anymore..."

"OH YEAH? I'm not listening!" She closed her ears.

Toshiro smiled. "I know you wanna listen, alien. You just know it. Quit hiding from this ONE truth."

She looked at him and looked away. "Blah-blah-blah."

"Meh. So tell me, what do I mean to you?"

"LOSER."

"I want a serious answer."

She looked at him. She could see he was nice and calm and she _knew_ he wouldn't let her go until this was over.

"Fine...you're a great buddy..."

"Thanks...but right now...listen tight."

He walked over to her. "No one in this world can cope up with your insanity."

"So?"

"What're you going to do about it?"

"Nothing."

"Fine. So you're dense, is that so?"

"You may feel that way. Showing emotions at the right time is a waste of time."

"Really? And you still think you're dense..."

"Why the hell not? I know who I am just fine, thanks!"

A creepy smile crept up upon his face. "_Really_...?" Her eyes widened.

"Do you _really_ know who you are? If you do, tell me."

She inhaled heavily and exhaled. "Fine! I'm an alien from outer space!"

"A real answer, genius."

She looked at him and frowned angrily. "I'm a useless girl of 16 who's gonna remain a kid till she gets married!"

He laughed. She frowned some more. "What's so funny? Thats the truth!"

He slammed his fist onto the wall. "Thats the funniest lie I've _ever_ heard...being a freaky alien is what I love about you...but thats not what you _really_ are..."

Her eyes widened. "Y-You cant possibly tell me who I am—"

"I can...because though its only been two months, I know you better than _anyone_ else." He smirked.

"S-Shut—"

"You...you're a huge bag of emotions...emotions pent up for years and years...feelings bundled up inside you...you're strong...but you yourself don't know when you'll explode...isn't that the _real _truth?"

She clenched her fists and grit her teeth. "THAT'S NOT TRUE! YOU'RE LYING! YOU—"

Her eyes widened as he cornered her onto the wall. He leaned over and slammed his hands onto the wall, blocking her.

"Its the sad, sad truth...Momo...you're a girl...who has feelings...just like any other girl..."

"Thats not true! I'm different! I—"

"You are different...but being dense is NOT being different...its called..._hiding your feelings_...think about it..."

She looked down. What was she thinking? She didn't know. His words made all the more sense than she expected. What was she hiding from? She didn't know. What was so wrong in being kiddy? She didn't know. Or what was this guy's problem? She didn't know.

"You...you..."

He leaned over more and more. "To put it straight to you..._you're a beautiful woman of 16_..."

She looked at him, stunned. "NO! NO I'M NOT! I'M JUST A KID—"

"You're a _woman_, Momo...and you're running away from your own _womanhood_...being kiddy is nice...and I know you're responsible...I love that about you...but...penting up emotions inside you like this...wont do you _any_ good..."

"I...I...I've never pent up my emotions...never...I..."

"Stop lying...I figured this out at Kannoinji...your memories haunt you...you're strong...but strong people have good control over their feelings...and you don't...penting up your feelings is NOT controlling them...it just makes them stronger and people would think you're a dense person...and I know you're not...what you told me back then really hurt my feelings...and I want you to apologize...but looking at you, I can see that you never will apologize...because more than anyone else, I know you so well...you can control your tears and smiles...but you can never control your inner self...and someday, it'll leave you looking back at your memories, longing for your feelings...I don't want that to happen to you...thats all there is..."

She looked at him, wide eyed. "...I..."

"_Its okay to smile and cry for yourself...nobody's going to stop you..._" Momo was crumbling. She was...she thought she was on the right track...when she was wrong all the while. This guy...was really showing her, her real feelings. Why did she ever pent them up? She didn't want to cry...she never wanted to cry...

"I...I didn't want to cry!" Her eyes were becoming moist. Toshiro's eyes widened. "I...I never ever ever ever ever wanted to cry! Or make Omma cry! I promised I wouldn't cry! I promised Otosan I wouldn't cry! I wanted to be strong! A-And not cry like all the other girls of my age! I wanted to be different! I wanted to be strong! L-Like a man! I wanted to s-support others! What was wrong with that? Are you saying its wrong!"

Toshiro extended his finger onto her face and touched her smooth skin. "No, Momo...it was fine...it was great of you...but...while doing so...you forgot to support yourself...your feelings..."

Her eyes widened. "My feelings...?"

"Yes...thats what I want to say...and about my feelings for you...I...I don't want it to end like this...if you really hate me that much—"

"I don't hate you!"

"No, Momo...I'm sorry I confessed...I...I craved for your company...and I accidently fell for you...I regret it...it was my fault for having been so careless with my feelings...I still love you, I swear I do...after this much...I love you ever so much...but...it'd spoil our friendship...I know that...and I can see that you'd never be able to see me as a boyfriend...so let's leave that for now...I...I promise I'll try to see you as a friend and I'll try my best not to become jealous..."

He took his hands off the wall. Momo just stood there. He opened the door.

"Dont get me wrong, Momo...I love the way you are...don't be so _dense_...that's all...I'm sorry if I hurt you..." He turned to go—and his eyes widened. He could feel her hand on his. He turned around with a jerk. She was looking down, holding his hand tightly.

"Mo...mo?"

He walked towards her and faced her. She looked at him. She wasn't crying, but she was sad.

"Toshiro..._I'm sorry_...I really am..." His eyes widened. "I'm really, really, really sorry! I've been such an idiot! I thought feelings and emotions made me look girly...that's why I never expressed my feelings..." She looked down.

"Are you really sorry?"

"Yes! I...I'll do my best to change..."

"You really will?"

"If thats the last thing I'd do! I...I had enough of this myself..."

"...In that case...I'm not giving up hope yet..."

Her eyes widened. "E-Eh?"

"I love you, Momo...and I'm gonna _make_ you love me..." He smirked.

She smiled. "Oh yeah? We'll see!"

He cornered her and smirked. "Oh you'll see right _here_ right _now_..."

Momo blinked. The next thing she knew, his left arm was wrapped around her waist and his right held her left hand and she was pressed onto the wall. And their eyes met.

"_I swear I'll make you love me_..." He pressed his lips onto hers, much to her horror. For a few seconds, she just stood there, unable to believe the fact that she could feel his icy lips on hers. Then, it hit her hard. She wouldn't EVER let a man kiss her! No! She struggled and she pulled and pushed, but who was she kidding? This guy was just too freaking strong. She tried to kick him off, but his strong legs were plastered onto hers. She budged and wriggled, moaned and pulled, but nothing, simply nothing, would work on him. His eyes were engrossed on hers, and his lips enveloped hers. She struggled so much! Her mind was screaming at her. And she was screaming back. No! She wouldn't let this happen! She...she...she could feel her walls crumbling. All her well reasoned arguments about self defence and love were crumbling. Her emotions were leaking out. Her strongly banished feelings were bursting out more and more as he kissed her. Tears rolled down her hazel eyes as she struggled, trying her best to make him stop. But all in vain. She was crying. Hell, she was. Crying, crying, crying. She couldn't stop. The more she cried, the more he kissed her and pressed onto her. All sorts of emotions pent up inside her were leaking out. Anger, angst, sadness, everything. At long last, she stopped and let him devour her. Tears still rolling down her eyes, she slowly pulled him closer, pressing him onto her more and more. She needed someone to comfort her. And he was the only one. The only one. More tears poured down her eyes as he devoured her. She held him tight, never wanting him to let go. He was the only one who'd accept her for what she was. He showed her the way...he loved her...she couldn't get herself to understand his feelings at this moment, but all she wanted, was his kiss. A bit of consolation. Was all she asked for. And Toshiro knew what he was doing.

...

She opened her eyes sleepily. Was she sleeping? Yeah, she sure was. She looked around her and found Toshiro looking at her from the other side of his bed. Her eyes shot open and she looked at herself to see if she was still dressed. And thank goodness, she was. She sighed in relief.

"Was I sleeping? For how long?"

"Three hours."

"Whoa! Whats the time right now?"

"its 7:15 PM."

"Did it rain?"

"Its still raining."

"Yesss! My predictions came trueee!" She purposely toppled onto his bed. "Hey, Toshiro...I'm sorry..."

"Dont mention it. And hey, thanks for letting me kiss you."

She blushed. "P-Pervert!"

"You asked for this."

"I never told you to fall for me! Besides, I don't love you yet!"

"I know. Which is why I'm going to _make_ you love me."

"You're gonna fail!"

"The more you say that, the more my feelings keep piling up...my feelings, for you..."

He smirked as he crawled onto his bed, advancing towards her. Momo blushed and leaned backward. He leaned onto her and closed his eyes to kiss her again, but a fine prank hit her brain. She leaned forward too, and she bit his nose! No kidding. Just the tip. His eyes shot open and he jerked away, unable to believe her craziness.

"FREAK!"

She laughed as she jumped off her bed. "LAST ONE TO COME DOWNSTAIRS IS A BRAINLESS WOO!" She rushed down the stairs. Toshiro sat there, on his bed, rubbing his nose. And he smirked.

"Crazy ol' alien...you haven't seen my craziness yet, now have you...I'll show you...and I'll make you go goo-goo-gaa-gaa over me...if thats the last thing I do...Heh..."

...

**REVIEW! Are you guys confused, NOW? Come on! This story's just started! Its not gonna be too romantic its gonna be a SERIOUS comedy with plenty of feeling! Stay tuned for more! X3**


	6. A Kiss in The Rain? SapporonoHakudei!

"So tell me, Mokkun, what should we do this year?"

"Uhh...live?"

"Nice...more like, use your brains when you're answering."

"Whacha mean anyway?"

"What should we do for the Sakura Matsuri this year?"

"Who cares? Besides, you don't go to my school anymore." She looked away. Toshiro smirked.

"Thats beside the point, Mokkun...you can always join me..."

She pouted at him. "Hmph! Its not fair!"

"Whats not fair?"

"YOU get to go to an awesome boys 'n' girls school and I have to go to this horrid Girls School! It sucks!"

He laughed inwardly. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. She jerked around in horror and almost toppled off the bed, but he caught her. Down she went, she hit the soft bedspread and her head, the pillow. He blocked her and kissed her again, on her forehead.

"I told Omma to make you study there...afterall, you're the _one_ person I care about..." He smirked.

She frowned angrily. "YOU LIL' BOTTLE SNAPPING NUMBSKULLIN' JERKISH MORON—!" She screamed, but this time, he kissed her again, on her cheek.

"Shut up, Peachy..."

She blushed a bit and clenched her fists. "DAMN YOU..."

"If you study at Tamiya, you'd become womanlier."

"WHAT THE HELL? AAAARGH! I SWEAR I'LL LOATHE YOU FOR THAT! I WILL NEVER BECOME _WOMANLY_!"

He sighed and looked at her. "Maybe you're right..."

"HA!"

He then let go of her and sat up. "I'll be picking you up from now on."

"What the—from where?"

"From School. Okasan and Omma think its gonna be hard for you if you're gonna come home alone..."

"REALLY? I've been coming home alone for the past seven months! I haven't had any sort of hardships with it!"

He smirked again. "Reeally? But then again, its not okay for a _beautiful woman_ of 16 to go home alone when she has a strong guy who's ready to give his _life_ for her, nearby...is it?"

She whacked his arm. "Quit that!" He laughed and took off his bed.

"Catcha later, Mokkun. Promised Shuhei I'd go over for a nice game of _Tenshin Speed Monogatari Arc 67-A21._ Dont get hurt when I'm gone, okay? Be a good woman and stay indoors and cook something nice, okay? I'll buy you some great pink hairclips on my way home. Wait for me, okay—"

WHAP. Thats right, she threw a book at his face. The Dictionary. So much for the saying _Sticks_ _and Stones Can Break My Bones But Words Can Never Hurt Me_...never mind. He took the book off his face and glared at her. He couldn't help smirk though.

"Dont worry, Mokkun, there aint no girls there...I promise I wont flirt with them—" She jumped off his bed and looked at him in his eye.

"Did you say Tenshin Speed Monogatari Arc 67-A21? AWESOME! I'M COMING TOO!"

"No you're not. I don't want Shuhei to set his hands on you—"

"Jealous! Jealous! Jealous!"

"I'm not jealous, you're my girlfriend anyway—"

"You're jealous cus you know I can beat you and you don't wanna embarrass yourself in front of Shuhei! Ha-ha! HA-HA-HA!" She jerked around and flew down the stairs. Toshiro stood there, dumbstruck.

"You're kidding me...give me ONE thing that works against her...she changed the whole meaning of what I said...damn it..."

...

It had been a few weeks since Toshiro went back to Kagura High. Yes, Keiko felt there was no need for him to go through this anymore, for he told her about his feelings for Momo. He was back at his own High school, saved from all that humiliation. (Funny, how Momo was asked to give him the farewell speech at Tamiya) And now, every single day, he argued with his mother and Momo's mother about letting Momo join Kagura High as well.

"But if she leaves," said Haruna, "If she leaves, she'll be back at being all boyish again."

"She was boyish yesterday, today and she will be, tomorrow. I can take care of her, Omma! Please!" Haruna smiled at his determination.

"Well, if you promise, I'll let her. But she's all under your responsibility, Chibi-kun, and make sure she doesn't run away from us!" They laughed. Toshiro gave himself a 'YESSS!' and smiled at them.

"Yes! I'll do it! Thank you SO much, Omma! Okasan!"

He ran up the stairs to rush through his door.

"MOKKKUNNN!"

"Aaw, quit shoutin' like a mad man, wudcha—"

"Who cares? You're gonna study at Kagura!"

"WHAT?"

"Yes! I FINALLY convinced your mom AND my mom!"

"WOOOHOOOOO! YESSS! YOU ROCK!"

"Thanks! But wont you be missing Shouka and Yuzume?"

"They're best friends. I'm sure they'll be fine without me."

"Mhmm..."

...

"Isnt it going to bother you?"

"What?"

"The fact that I'm your guardian for now?"

"You are? Thats lame."

He stamped her foot recklessly. "IS NOT!"

...

First class on Monday was History. Momo was OK with it. Before class started, Toshiro introduced her to all his classmates.

"Thats Shuhei, y'know him, right?"

"You bet! Tenshin Sp—"

"Right, right, don't even TALK about it. Thats Kira—"

"Kiraaa!"

"Hinamori-san! Glad you joined!"

"I KNOW!"

"RIGHT. Thats Renji Abarai."

"Whoa! He's got WEIRD hair!"

"DONT SAY THAT!"

"Sorry..."

"Thats Nemu Kurotsuchi. She's a bit of a loner, so don't try yourself on her."

"Right."

"Thats Yumichika Ayasegawa—"

"Is that a girl?"

"Hell no."

"Its OK for her to think that way, you know."

"I understand."

"GUYS! He'll hear you! Anyway, thats Soi Fon. She's Chinese. Stay AWAY from her."

"Eeeh?"

"She's just a bit...uhhh...dangerous?"

"RIGHT."

"Thats Orihime Inoue. She's crazy."

"Right. Weird chest..."

"She's freaking popular, don't get me wrong."

"Uh-huh..."

"And thats Rukia Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Ah!"

"They're cousins."

"Aah. C-Cousins? She's HALF his size!"

"They're maternal cousins. You'll see what I mean. They're freaking alike, and they freak us out. If you ask me, they're BOTH freaky."

"Freaky, you say..."

"I'll say, NO one can be as freaky as you."

Shuhei and Kira nodded. "We HAVE to agree."

Momo frowned. "WHY YOU..."

...

The History teacher, Kitamura-sensei, introduced her. Rukia and Ichigo grinned at her. She got the message. They were definitely related. The only thing that disturbed her was that Toshiro smirked at her all the time. It was really bugging her.

...

At recess, the door flung open as loads of 'men' and 'women' rushed in. Momo blinked.

"Psst! Shiro! What the hell's going on here?"

"Third year students. This is their last term here. They're trying to make the best outta it. Here, I'll show you." He pulled her along and went to a corner.

"See that guy with Kurosaki and Kuchiki? The guy with the weird hair?"

"He looks like Rukia!"

"Exactly my point. He's from class 3-A, Third year student, Byakuya Kuchiki. He's Rukia's brother."

"Aah! Nice! He's hot!"

"Shut it! See the weird girl over there? The tanned one."

"Is she African or something?"

"Dont be dumb! She's Yoruichi Shihoin. Soi Fon's mentor...sort of."

"Are they homo?"

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Just asking..."

"Anyway, see the weird...uh...oh..." A 'woman' came walking across. Long orange wavy hair. Greyish blue eyes. Abnormally huge breasts. Momo blinked. The next thing she knew, her face was buried in this woman's chest. She screamed and pushed and struggled, but all in vain. After some time, she was pulled out and Toshiro caught her tight. There was a huge round of laughter as she opened her eyes. Toshiro shook her comically.

"MOKKUN! GEDDUP!"

"Where...am I?"

"Ah! You survived Ran-Ne's Mune-Hug!"

"What...the insane...heck is that?"

She shook herself and looked at the woman, who was smiling like crazy.

"So YOU must be the Aunt Keiko's new interest!"

"Eh?"

"She's Rangiku Matsumoto. She's my maternal cousin."

"Aah...WHAT THE—"

"Call her Ran-Ne, like how I do. I'm too lazy to call her 'Ne-san'..."

"Toshiro's been like a part of me for years! A lot of people still think we're direct siblings."

"But Ran-Ne, it wasn't too nice of you to torment my future wife like that."

Momo stamped his foot. "AAAARGH! IDIOT!"

"Thats what happens when you say something thats not needed."

Rangiku hugged her again, much to her dismay. "She's really cute! I heard she was weird, but thats probably why you fell for her, eh, Toshiro?"

"Damn right."

"I'm just glad I got myself a nice sister-in-law who I can hug all I want!"

Momo cried her heart out inwardly. _GET ME OUTTA HERE! AAAAAAARRRRGGHHH!_

...

A few days passed. Rukia and Momo turned out to be great friends.

"Oe, Kuchiki! Who on earth was that famous 'Gin Ichimaru' again?"

"Ah! Thats Ichimaru-Senpai! He's freaking hot! I heard Ran-ne was dating him!"

"For real? Dang!"

"I know! Anyway, what'd you feel about Byaku-nii?"

"Byakuya-Nii-san is nice! He's really considerate! And he beats up Kurosaki for me too!"

"He does? He's like a brother for the both of us. In fact, he is. I'm his direct sister, but Ichigo's been living with us for quite a while now. Ichigo even calls Nii-san 'Byaku-nii' and he calls me 'Ruki-ne'!"

"Ruki-NE? YOU'RE OLDER THAN HIM?"

"Heck yeah! Just a few months though."

"B-B-But he—"

"I know, I know. We look the same age, right?"

"A-Actually, you look younger."

"Uh-huh...SERIOUSLY?..."

...

Orihime smiled as she handed over a can of soda to Momo. Momo smiled. "Thanks, Inoue!"

"Ah! You sound like Kurosaki-kun!"

"Mhmm..." She sipped her soda. "What flavour is this?"

"Umm...strawberry!"

"Boy, I hate strawberries. They're freakin' bitter sometimes."

"Aah."

"Abarai's great at sports, huh."

"Mhmm! Neh, I heard Toshiro-kun is good too!"

"Shiro? Yeah, he targets me HALF the time in throwball. You should see the number of bruises I have on my head."

Orihime laughed. "Momo-chan!—"

"Its 'Mokkun!', Inoue! Come on!"

"Terribly sorry! I can be really stupid sometimes, Mokkun!"

"Never mind!" She smiled.

...

"A THREE day trip to Sapporo-No-Hakudei?"

"Whats wrong with that?"

"BUT—"

"It rains everyday! AND, you can go driving there!"

"OMMA! We're hardly seventeen!"

"Exactly. It doesn't matter there. Its a village with huge roads and a minimum number of people."

Toshiro put his arm on top of Momo's head. "I learned to drive when I was 14, thanks. I know its illegal, but I go there every year. Its a great place. No one to interrupt some great driving. We have a Kent House there."

Momo shook his hand off. "Nice, Nice! GREAT!—"

"We're going."

...

Momo couldn't believe her eyes! Was this place even for real! It looked like a miniature Water station!

"AWESOME! AND WE CAN DRIVE HERE?"

"Yeah! Come on, I'll show you the car To-san used to drive!"

"WHOA!"

...

"So you're saying THIS, over here is 14 years old...?"

"Yes."

"YOU'RE KIDDING ME. ITS A NEW ONE!"

"IS NOT! See? Its got no roof top!"

"BUT ITS FREAKIN NEW! Its an awesome race car!"

"BLIND ALIEN!"

"DUMMY!"

"LOOK WHO'S TALKING!"

"ME!"

...

Sure the car looked super new. It was flashy and red and it had no roof. But it wasn't one of those old fashioned vintage types. It was just...AWESOME! Toshiro was MUCH too eager to show her his driving skills.

"Shouldn't we take an umbrella?"

"NO WAY! You'll NEVER experience the Spirit of Sapporo-No-Hakudei if you're gonna sit there all nice and warm! Get on with it!"

"OK, OK!" She jumped into the car. She could faintly hear her mother screaming "CAREFUL!" from a distance. Toshiro waved back at them and turned to face the steering wheel.

"Ready to witness the greatest driving skills ever?"

"Phoooey!"

"Tch! You'll REGRET this, SOMEDAY, for not being goo-goo-gaa-gaa over an awesome guy like me!"

"NOT IN THIS LIFE!" She stuck her tongue out. Toshiro sighed hopelessly. "Aliens..."

...

"This is no fun! You're hardly driving at 80kmp!"

"WAIT. I have to pass these hilly areas."

"ITS GONNA RAIN!"

"I KNOW THAT."

"We'll get WET!"

"THATS THE POINT!"

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Thats the FUN bit. Are you immune to colds?"

"Heck! Yeah!"

"We have NO problems then!"

"GREAT! Now if YOU could just hurry up—"

"PATIENCE, ALIEN!"

...

Momo adjusted her seat and popped her head to one side. "THIS ROCKS!"

"I told you so!"

"And MAN, your driving skills rock too! I've never had Omma drive like THIS!"

Toshiro watched her in awe. A few minutes ago she was fighting with him and now? He shook his head and faced the road.

"OH! OH! And there's ONE thing that's OLD about this car!"

"What?"

"Its got a Gear System!"

"Bingo!"

...

It was drizzling. Lightly. But heck, it was drizzling! They stopped the car a sort of edge. Momo popped out of her seat, but Toshiro's strong arm caught her by the waist. She blushed a bit (She wasn't used up to people holding her waist).

"O-O-Oi! L-Lemme go! This place looks AWESOME!"

"DONT get out. Loads of leeches. They disintegrate your shoes."

She swallowed hard and sat back, curling up. "Thanks for the warning."

"The view's breath taking, huh."

"YEAH!" Her eyes shimmered as the lush green valleys reached out to her. From afar, she could see tiny sakura flowers on the trees. It was spectacular. The rain drops decorated them like pearls. After a few minutes, Toshiro set his hands on the gear.

"Lets go home. We're gonna have a storm tonight."

"How can you tell?"

"The clouds are coming from the North. Sapporo-no-Hakudei faces the Kureshi Mountains that separate it from South Hokkaido. And if clouds come from the north, you KNOW its not gonna be some drizzy-stuff thats gonna rain."

Momo blinked. "You're a geography geek!"

"Tch."

...

The car stopped. Momo blinked.

"Whats wrong?" She faced him. He turned at her and smiled.

"Look behind me."

She blinked once more and turned to look at him. Through all those dense clouds, there was a patch of sunlight. A small string of light. It was beautiful. Her eyes were engrossed into the scenario as she noticed something. The rain drops where getting heavier. It wasn't drizzling anymore. It was raining. She could feel ever inch of her skin getting wet. She resumed looking at the little string of light, but all of a sudden, it disappeared into the clouds. The last ray of the sun. Something wasn't right. She...felt weird. It wasn't right. SOMETHING wasn't right.

"What's wrong?"

She looked at him. And her eyes widened.

"Shi...ro...?" She couldn't take her eyes off him. His white hair flung around his forehead, dripping with water. His turquoise blue eyes were locked onto hers. His face was mesmerising. Against this background. She couldn't move. He watched her eyes gaze into his. Somehow, he felt this deep satisfaction. Satisfaction from her sight. He let go of whatever he was holding and fully turned to her. It was beginning to rain really hard. Water swept down Momo's face and long hair. It was down, enveloping her waist. Her eyes widened even more as he moved closer and closer. Her mind screamed at her.

_MOVE IT! MOVE! DONT LET HIM—_

Their lips touched. Toshiro held her face. And he kissed her. With everything he had. Momo could feel her heart skipping a beat. It was unreal. His lips were freezing cold. Too cold. Much too cold. All this rain was getting her cold, but this...sent shivers down her spine. Here eyes were as wide as ever as her lounged his body onto her, pressing her onto him and kissing her at the same time. He broke the kiss to place his nose onto the nook of her neck. Momo just sat there, frozen. She really was frozen. And much to her horror, she felt herself hugging him back.

_Why...Why am I doing this? No...I...I...This cant be happening...I...Shi...ro..._

...

Haruna sighed as she rubbed the towel onto Momo's hair. Keiko sighed and pinched Toshiro's cheek.

"OE! OKASAN! THAT HURT!"

"My Buddha! What the hell where you two doing in the rain! You were soaked head to toe!"

"If you two catch a cold or a fever, we're not taking you to the Tea Ceremonies!"

Momo and Toshiro winked at each other._ MISSION 1: SUCCESS! NO TEA CEREMONIES!_

...

"P...Pssst...Shi...ro...you OK...?" Momo struggled to turn over. Toshiro was looking at the ceiling. They were both in one bed.

"Ye...ah...A bit feverish..."

"I feel SICK..."

"You've got a fever..."

"So have you..."

"Look at the bright side...you don't have to go to those Tea Ceremonies..."

"I know...this...rocks...'cept for this fever..."

"Heh..."

"Shiro...I'm...cold..."

"Nice..."

"Pass me a blanket..."

He smirked weakly and crawled towards her. The next minute she knew, He was hugging her. His arms were wrapped around her waist and he held her tight. His body was warm. Suddenly, it clicked.

"O-OE! Y-Y-Y-Your shirt isn't—"

"I'm not wearing one, idiot...its too hot..."

"And I'm feeling hot and cold all at the same time...dang..."

"Even when a guy with an impressive body is hugging you?"

"Ha ha. Very funny. Ha ha its IS to laugh..." She pressed herself onto him. She didn't care about his hug anymore. She wanted to feel warm. That was it. Toshiro blushed. She could be really reckless, huh. She hugged him more and more.

"Oe, Shiro...I'm still cold..."

He hugged her tighter. She helped herself to his body. Really, this was bugging him. The reason? He couldn't help blushing! After a few minutes, he gave up. This was IT. He kissed her hair. Her eyes widened.

"H-H-Hey—"

"You know...you think its actually safe for you to do this to me?"

"Why? I thought you were keeping me warm!"

"Really?" He sighed. "You're a _girl _and I'm a guy...and we're 16 years old..."

"So what?"

"And there're no adults in this house."

"Beats me."

"And your knees are cramming onto my thighs."

"But I cant help it!...I'm cold!"

"I understand...but...do you realize how easy it would be for me to _rape _you right now?"

"I know you wont do it."

"What if I do?"

"Uuuh...I'd get raped?"

His really wanted to hit his palm onto his face. SHE WAS THE MOST RECKLESS PERSON IN THIS WHOLE WORLD!

"Wont you DO something about it!"

"About what?"

"About me raping you!"

"Naah...firstly, you wont rape me. Secondly, even if you do, I'd get raped. You're not gonna find any sort of sense in that, but thats the point."

Toshiro punched her back. She screamed. "AAARGH! MORON!"

"THATS what you get for being a dummy." He hugged her again. She mumbled something and soon feel asleep on his chest. She was cute. He smiled as he kissed her cheek.

Momo Hinamori. She was SOME weirdo. Reckless. 100% Tomboy. Reasonable when necessary. Alien. And best of all...

His one and only love interest in the surface of this planet.

_You know what, Mokkun? Of all the years that I'd come to Sapporo-no-Hakudei, THIS was the best..._

...

**REVIEW! Sorry for the mega late update! We have EXAMS right now...and I was grounded...so the next chapter will be rather late. But don't leave this story behind, ne? =^_^=**


	7. Gimme TWO months! We'll SEE!

'By the way, I lost my mind back in Sapporo-no-Hakudei."

"Reaaaally? And just _what _are you implying?"

"Well, just that I'm NOT goo-goo-gaa-gaa over a hot shot like you. Mind that."

Toshiro smirked. "I never _said_ anything…you brought this topic up_ all_ on your own…"

"I know. Just to make sure that you wont think otherwise."

"Even if you do tell me, I'm _only_ gonna think otherwise. You're a _sneaky_ little woman, huh…"

"SHUT IT! I'm NOT a woman! I'm an ALIEN!" She looked away. Toshiro sighed and shook his head.

"You're ONE tough nut…"

….

"So tell me, Shiro! Have you decided upon your love life?"

Toshiro blinked. "What? Why?"

"Okasan wanted me to ask you."

"Oooh…" Toshiro smugged inwardly. _Nice move, Okasan._

"Well? Hurry up! Besides, I wanna know for myself?"

"Oh? What was thaaat? You're excited to know whether its You?"

"NO! I don't know and I don't care. Now TELL ME."

"You just said you don't care."

"OK, I DO CARE! TELL ME!"

"Don't get too impatient."

"Right. Now tell me."

"Okay….to tell the truth…I do like someone…"

"You do? Is it a guy or a girl?"

He frowned comically. "I'M NOT HOMO, THANKS!"

"Sorry, dude. Continue! Continue!"

"RIGHT….Aaaanyway, It's a GIRL. A 16 year old, in fact."

"Ah. So you're not a paedophile."

"Watch it. Back to my answer. She's beautiful…really…especially when she's asleep…"

"Oooh...so you've seen her sleep! That's intimate! Teehee!"

"Yeah…moreover, she hates me."

"WHY? If she were a normal girl, she'd be drooling at you!"

"That's the problem, really. She acts like a guy...more like….an extraterrestrial being."

"That's awesome!"

"Uh-huh. She's not all that sexy. I mean, her chest ISNT the best in town. Like, they're super flat compared to Ran-ne."

"I always knew you were corrupted."

"Look who's talking. Anyway, BACK to my answer. She's got long hair and all that, but, umm…she prefers to tie it up into a bun….but NOW, she leaves it down half the time because one of her friends told her she'd look weirder that way."

"That sounds familiar. Continue."

"She hates milk."

"WHOA!"

"She hates anything womanly."

"AWESOME!"

"She sucks at math."

"AH!"

"Her voice is really…irritating…BUT…to my ears, its music…."

"Poetry isn't advisable at these times."

"Got it."

"What made you fall for her?"

"Hmm….her weird personality? Yeah. I found her to be funny at first, but then I…I started to really like her stupid ways. As every minute went by, I kept admiring her stupid nature. I told myself it was insane to fall for a weirdo like her, but…something…something inside me adored her…everything about her….and now, she's become a part of me."

"Hmm…nice. But…you speak so much of this kid, I mean, I've never seen her. When was the last time I saw her?"

"Oh, very, very, very, very, very, very short while ago…"

"AND I MISSED HER?"

"No…you saw her, you just didn't notice."

"Aaah! Its not FAIR! How was I supposed to know?"

"Yeah."

"Anything more?"

"She loves Shonen anime and manga. She loves violence, gore and bloody actions scenes."

"THAT'S LIKE ME!"

"Yeah…she's very similar to you."

"Aha! And well, just how long have you been loving her?"

"Four months now…I don't just love her…she's like a demi-goddess…"

"Dude! That makes you sound like a love-struck lesbian woman!"

"Did I mention that she's also extremely gender-biased? And her Marriage Guide is really crazy. She'd make a great wife, nevertheless."

"This kid MUST be my soul sister!"

"Tch. Look who's talking like a lesbian woman NOW."

"Phooey! Like I said, I'm gender biased TOO. So no biggie. And OH YEAH! The important bit! Give me her name! I need to tell okasan!"

"Do you have to?"

"Yes! This is awesome. So tell me! What's her name."

"Momo. Momo Hinamori."

"Aah—" Her eyes widened. She stood there, staring at him for a few minutes when it finally hit her. The comic atmosphere succumbed to his words.

"K-Kidding, right?"

"I don't kid with you."

She looked at him again, dumfounded. "No way…so this girl's…me? A…An alien like me…?"

"Yeah….I'm serious, Mokkun…"

She stared at him for some more and backed away. Much too much. She struggled to open the door when she remembered about the lock system. She fell on her knees, facing him.

"Y…You're lying!"

"I'm DEAD serious."

"But—"

"I'm NOT joking either."

"Shiro…you're nuts!"

"Maybe so. I gotta be nuts to love you."

"But…I…don't feel that way..."

"Maybe you don't now...but someday—"

"I never will! T-That's how I am! I don't fall in love with—"

"I WILL make you fall in love with me. If that's the last thing I do."

She felt weak, all of a sudden. His words were piercing her skin. His voice haunted her ears.

"Y-You'll f-fail!"

"We'll see…."

"I SWEAR YOU WILL!"

"IF I DO…" He raised his voice. "IF I DO…THEN I SWEAR I'LL KILL MYSELF!"

Her eyes widened. Who was he trying to kid? She tried to calm down. "This is pointless, Toshiro! You KNOW me! You KNOW I wont be able to love you—"

"STOP SAYING THAT! All I ever get in my whole life is a BIG bunch of disappointments. I NEVER get what I want…and I'm fine with it! BUT….YOU…YOU are ONE exception…and I'm not joking about the aftermath either…If I don't get you…nobody gets you…"

"SHUT UP—!"

"You're the ONLY girl I LOVE! I WONT say 'LIKE' here! I DON'T WANNA LIE!"

"ITS PLAIN SUICIDE!"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! YOU'RE MINE!"

"AM NOT! I'm ME! You cant FORCE ME TO LOVE YOU!"

"What if I can?"

"THAT'S CALLED MALE DOMINATION!"

"Really? You're a stupid alien…right?"

"But—"

"Why cant you just appreciate my attributes and accept my feelings? Is it THAT hard?"

"I DON'T WANNA! You…You—"

"I KNOW I'm being unfair, Momo…"

"Why…Why're you calling me Momo? Even back then…you were calling me Momo…DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"MOMO!"

"I SAID NO—"

"I LOVE MOMO!"

"YOU DON'T—"

"I DO! I DO! I DO!"

"YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T!"

"I do! I swear on my SOUL!"

Her eyes widened. "Toshiro…don't…"

"You're the LAST thing I'd crave for…I don't care about your defects. I'll whole heartedly accept you for what you are. I'm not demanding anything from you. I don't care about your chest-size, your eyes, nose, name it! I don't care! I love you just the way you are! Why…WHY don't you feel that way towards me? Countless girls….COUNTLESS GIRLS have confessed to me! But why…WHY DOESN'T THIS ONE GIRL DO IT, DAMNNIT? The only girl I love! Why?"

"I JUST DON'T FEEL THAT WAY TOWARDS YOU! I…I appreciate your qualities…and I…I really thank you for feeling this way towards me…but—"

"If this is a rejection, then I simply WILL NOT accept it."

"H-How can you not accept a rejection?"

"Just as you don't accept my feelings, I wont accept your rejection!"

"We'll get nowhere!"

"I don't CARE."

"I do! You're messing up my life!"

"You don't seem to care!"

"I…"

"…Momo…please…."

"N….no…."

He held his fists and glared at her. "Okay…all right...give me TWO MONTHS! TWO MONTHS!"

Her eyes widened. "Give me TWO months and by then…I SWEAR I'll make you fall for me…"

She held her fists. "ALL RIGHT! I dare you to!"

"Mark the days, MOMO! You'll be all over me by then…I cant wait!" He smiled cheekily.

She frowned comically. "OH YEAH? WE'LL SEE! And IF you fail—"

"IF I fail, I PROMISE I'll NEVER fall in love EVER again! NEVER!"

Her heart felt heavy all of a sudden. "A-Are you sure—"

"I AM sure. Because I KNOW that'll never happen. I have FAITH in myself."

Momo sighed. "Oh we'll see. Hope you wont regret this."

"You BET I wont…"

….

Meet Fuyuko Nakamura. Long black hair and a normal anime fringe. Green eyes. She's from class 1-B. A childhood friend of Toshiro (They were neighbours for two years in Kobe). Has a crush on Toshiro. A HUGE crush. Back in Kobe, she tried her best to cope up to his frenzies, but he was too cold and committed to being single. She never gave up hope, nevertheless.

…

"Listen, Nakamura. I TOLD you, for the last damn time. I will ALWAYS reject you."

"WHY!" Tears rolled down her eyes. "Why cant you just—"

"You're NOT my type. I thought we settled this a few years ago? I even told your mother. Why'd you keep bugging me like this?"

"I…I..I told you, Toshiro-kun! I…I cant imagine falling for another guy!"

"In THAT case, go become a priestess at a temple."

Her eyes widened. "How could you be so rude!"

"What'd you want me to say? If you want an acceptation, don't even dream of it."

"Toshiro-kun….please…I'd do anything."

He sighed and began to walk away. She held his hand with both her hands. "Don't leave me! Toshiro-kun! One last time, Please—"

"LET GO! I TOLD You! Listen Nakamura, I—"

"Fuyuko! Call me by name!"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Please!" More tears rolled down her cheek.

"Stop crying….Fuyuko…." He looked away. _Shit._

Her cheeks turned rosy and she hurriedly wiped her tears away. She increased her grip on his hands. Toshiro scowled and rudely shook away his hands. Fuyuko saddened.

"Toshiro-kun….I love you…"

"You KNOW those words are BULLSHIT. I'm allowed to use them ONLY on aliens. They don't work on humans."

"This isn't a joke! I'm seriously in love with you!" Toshiro frowned. _Damn! Now I'M talking like Mokkun! Shit!_

"I DON'T care. I don't want to keep hurting a girl. I told you once, I told you twice, I told you THREE times. I can NOT love you. You have time. Go find someone else—"

"I cant!"

He stamped his foot angrily. "I WILL NOT ACCEPT YOU AS MY GIRLFRIEND! AND I HATE GIRLS LIKE YOU! YOU'RE PATHETIC!"

"THEN TELL ME! What should I do to become perfect! I'D DO ANYTHING!"

"NOTHING! Do me a favour and STOP confessing to me! I LOVE SOMEONE ELSE! And I'm in LOVE! LOVE, I say! LOVE!"

Her eyes widened. "Wh….Who…."

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" He angrily walked steadily away. Fuyuko just stood there. By GOD, she took it. She took it all. Tears rolled down her cheek as she fell on her knees.

"Toshiro….kun…"

….

Toshiro was mad. At Fuyuko and himself. He stomped his way past school sakura trees.

"Hey! SHIRO!" His eyes widened and he turned around. A certain long haired girl with huge hazel eyes, a black overcoat and a white and red shirt, tough jeans and Adidas Sport shoes came walking upto him. He scowled comically and smirked.

"Well, well, if it isn't my Extraterrestrial Juliet…"

The girl's expression changed to a comical angry expression and she punched his back. He budged and faced her with cold, scary eyes. Momo tried her best to stare back.

"So tell me, Mokkun. Sup?"

"Well, after all that last night, you STILL gonna do this?"

"I swear I'll do it. You'll see. In TWO months time, you'll be begging me to sleep with you."

"That's going over the line. Over confidence is just deadly."

"FOR YOU."

"Tch. Aaanyway…how's your new girlfriend?" Toshiro's eyebrows twitched.

"You should know better. How are you? That answers your question."

"NOT ME, IDIOT!"

"You're my only one."

"Give the flirting a rest! And yeah, I saw the two love birds chit chatting a few minutes ago!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Oh come on…Fuyuko Nakamura? She's a hot one! Nice choice, dude!"

"I don't give a damn." His blood was beginning to boil.

"Come on!" She nudged him. "She's got a great figure! She's muuuch better than me—"

"SHUT UP. You have NO idea about what you're talking about. She's a huge bugging slut."

"Oof! Baddie wordies. NO! Don't use such words, dude!"

"Sorry…I…"

"Right. Just get on with her."

"I HATE HER!"

"And she loves you!"

"That pukeface…She keeps confessing…its bugging…"

"Yeah? That's how I feel."

He smirked. "Oh YOU'RE different, princess…you're my little Juliet."

"You're bugging me."

"OK. I'll tell you the core difference between you and me. You hate me and You love no one. Fuyuko loves me and I hate her. But I love YOU."

"DANG! Its STILL the same."

"Isnt. And besides…I'll MAKE you fall for me…and who knows…deep down inside…you probably love me—"

"IN YOUR NEXT—"

"Ha."

She frowned and nudged him again. "Toshiro and Fuyuko! How romantic! Aah!"

"You SUCK at being girly. IF you're trying to make it sound cute—"

"If you two have kids, they'd have grey hair! Yeesh!"

"STOP IT."

"So tell me, when was you're first date?"

"I'M WARNING YOU…"

"Aaw come on! Maybe I can go tell Okasan!"

"Shut the hell up, Peachy…I'm really getting mad."

Momo smirked. "Aah, Sorry, dude. I'm really sorry. I shudda known I wasn't allowed to interfere into your love life with her….have a nice day!" She laughed as she ran along. But to her horror, an icy arm caught her by the waist. She blushed as the arm slammed her rudely onto a tree. A sakura petal fell on her head. She blushed a bit. Toshiro slammed his hands onto her shoulders. She struggled, but again, all in vain. He then menacingly smiled at her.

"And you seriously think I'd let a _beautiful woman_ like you run away like that after insulting me with an idiot…" Her eyes widened as he slid her jacket off her shoulders. Before she could refuse, his nose was on hers.

He grit his teeth. "Get ready to DIE, ya DAMNABLE alien…you're gonna PAY…"

Momo could feel her cheeks going red as his lips neared hers. Her jacket slid off her upper arm and locked her hands in a knot. Toshiro moved his hands onto her face and softly caressed her smooth skin.

"I mean it…and I swear by my soul…I love the HECK out of you…for as long as I can breathe…."

He kissed her. A passionate touch on her lips turned into a violent, savage and greedy kiss. He bit and licked, kissed and pressed. Momo could feel her heart skipping many beats yet it was beating super fast. She couldn't even react because of her jacket. He pressed his body onto hers, tormenting her being. She really did ask for this. She moaned to let go, but ah, no, that was music to his ears. He enjoyed the way she struggled with his strong frame. She looked at him, her eyes pleading at his to stop. Yet, he continued, mercilessly. This kiss was passionate, yet it was violent. Strands of her hair was entangled onto his fingers. His icy lips were forever giving her warm ones hell. She was at the verge of breaking down, when he stopped. Their lips parted and they breathed hastily, huffing and panting, tired from the little passion they had just shared. Toshiro still held her. After a while, Momo didn't move. Toshiro smirked and pulled up her jacket, freeing her hands. She looked up with gratitude and their eyes met. She stood there, mesmerised. He was really handsome. Too much for words. He loved the glow of wonder in her hazel eyes. Without hesitation he kissed her forehead and she childishly shook her head softly. He sighed and smiled. Momo just looked at him, licking her lips. I mean, it HURT. But yes, her cheeks were burning red.

She huffed and puffed some more before she could speak. "Shi….ro…idiot…."

He kissed her face again. "And that coming from the cutest idiot on earth…."

"Shut up….my lips…they hurt…"

"That's what you get for misunderstanding my situation…and for teasing me…"

She pouted and looked away. He sighed and pushed her onto his chest. She blushed as his arms wrapped around her waist.

"I _need_ you…I need your _love_….if you've got _any _sort of feeling in you…_please_…"

She just stood there, her lips, still hurting.

_Shiro…._

…

Tears rolled down Fuyuko's eyes. Lots of it. Why? She just witnessed what was going on. She saw every bit, leave alone hear it. Every inch of sight. Every time their lips touched and teased. And she felt like she'd burst.

"Momo…..Hina…mori….I….WILL GET TOSHIRO-KUN BACK!" She cried.

And this one girl wasn't kidding anyone. She was serious.

….

**REVIEW GUYS! NEXT CHAPPIE'S GONNA BE OUT either on Monday or Tuesday! Wait up till then, okie dokie? =D**


	8. Jealousy? Its NOT love!

"Hinamori-san—"

"Mokkun. Call me that." Momo corrected her. Fuyuko smiled. "Ah, Mokkun!"

"Sup?"

"Ah, you know. Thought I'd talk to you. Are you dating Toshiro-kun?"

"What the hell? No! We're just dumb ol' neighbours."

"R-Really? Thats great! I used to be his neighbour back in—"

"Kobe. I know. He told me about you."

"He did?"

"Yes. Fuyuko Nakamura. Very annoying too, he added."

Fuyuko was taken aback at that. Momo gave her a cheeky smile. "Dont worry, I don't take his words for granted, that ol' moron."

Fuyuko sighed in relief. "A-Ah! As expected! I heard you were really special."

"Correction. Extraterrestrial."

"R-Right. Umm...did Toshiro-kun say—"

"You technically keep confessing to him."

Fuyuko blushed a bit. "I..."

Momo pat her shoulder. "Keep up the good work!"

"E-Eh?"

"I love ANYBODY who bugs that guy."

"Ah...but...do you love him?"

"Nah. Thats the whole problem. Apparently, he loves me and I don't love him. And as for your case, you love him and he doesn't love you, correct?"

"Yes! So—"

"And there's nothing I can do about it. I tried last evening, I mean, I brought you up and he ended up kissing me like a mad man. He's a reckless geezer at romance. And boy, do I HATE that."

"TOSHIRO-KUN KISSED YOU?"

"He does that when he wants me to either shut up or do something worse...it all depends upon what goes inside that big head of his. White haired Geek."

"Do you think you'll be able to live with another guy...when he's already done so much to you?"

"Sup with that? I mean, I don't HAVE to live with a guy like all that. I can always become a priestess or just live life like the way it is. And you make it sound like he raped me, sheesh."

Fuyuko blushed. "I-I-I'm sorry—"

"Dont mention it."

...

"I'll try all that I can to turn that guy's attention towards you, Fuyuko."

"Thank you SO much, Momo—"

"Mokkun."

"MOKKUN!"

Momo waved to her and watched as Fuyuko ran out of the gates. She was pretty sure she cried with joy. Momo smiled triumphantly.

_There! Lets see him win NOW..._

...

Toshiro scowled. His anger knew no bounds. However, he only knew ONE way out of this. If this continued, it'd be pointless. So rather than that, it'd just be best if he centred in on her. One question:

Did she REALLY love him?

He wanted to know once and for all. He smirked.

_This little alien's taking my skills to a whole new level._

...

The transition could be seen. It had been five days. Five days since Toshiro started to act like this. He stopped being cheesy. He stopped rampaging all over her. He stopped touching her. And he hung around with other girls. He still kept up with Momo, but his normal behaviour was amiss. Momo noticed this. He regularly talked to Fuyuko. So her plan worked? You bet! And she didn't even had to do anything! That was amazing. As a few more days passed, Toshiro was heartbroken to find out that she had absolutely no reaction to this. He was at the verge of giving up on her. For one last time, on Friday night, he decided to put it to her.

"Mokkun? Can I ask you ONE last time...sincerely and frankly...do you love me?"

She looked at him, rather surprised. She looked away and looked down. "Nope."

"Swear by it?"

She looked at him at this and held her fists. "Y-Yeah."

He could feel a part of him dying. But its not like he had a chance.

...

Toshiro and Fuyuko were science partners. Fuyuko chose Toshiro and he didn't mind, apparently. Momo preferred to work alone. This evening, she saw them talking about their heights. They laughed as Toshiro put his hand on Fuyuko's head. She blushed inconsistently as he smiled at her. Momo had to accept this. He was freaking hot back there. However...something wasn't right...something just wasn't right.

...

Momo fell onto her bed and looked at the ceiling.

"Why...would I even give a damn?" She closed her eyes as images of what she saw earlier hit her mind. The fun and similarities they shared, their looks. Heck yeah, they were a great couple. Cute, too. But what she couldn't understand was why she felt like this.

"Its like I have a huge stone tied to my chest...heavy..." She wandered around aimlessly in her room and her mind desperately tried to come to a solution.

"_Do you love me?"_ Her eyes widened. _"You're my only one..."_ She looked down. _"I love the HECK out of you...I swear I do...as long as I can breathe..."_ Her eyes widened even more. _"Demi-goddess who's got a character problem...but she's cute...eh, Mokkun..."_ Her mind was in a whirlwind of his words. _"Its love, just accept my feelings, will you? I've rejected so many confessions...but why...why does this one girl that I LOVE reject me like this?"_ She clenched her fists. _"Whats wrong? Am I still not good enough for you? What more do you want? I'd do anything..." _She opened her mouth.

"No...NO! I'm NOT FALLUNG FOR HIM! A...Am I? He's just a—"

No, he wasn't a normal guy. He was extraordinary. White hair? Okay...fine eyes...right. It wasn't just that. He was special. Just like her, perhaps. She smiled and slapped herself on the head, hardly.

"SNAP OUTTA IT, LOSER." She blinked three times and took a deep breath.

"I don't CARE. And I SWEAR I wont fall for him...thats an OATH."

...

Momo walked over to Toshiro's desk.

"Yo, Shiro—"

"Did you want something, Alien?"

"Sure thing. Gimme your math notes."

"Ah. Fuyuko has them."

"Can I have them after she—" Fuyuko turned up behind him. She gave him back his notes and gave him a cute smile. Momo blinked. Fuyuko waved at Momo and smiled at Toshiro.

"Ano, Toshiro-kun! Thanks a lot for the math notes! They're so simple to understand! Toshiro-kun's a genius!"

Momo coughed. "You're missing my name."

Fuyuko looked at her and gave her a fake smile. "Yeah, sure. Aaanyway...Toshiro-kun, did you get this sum?"

"Which one?"

"This one—" She took out her notebook and showed him the sum from Trigonometry.

"What the? This is so darn easy."

Momo looked on. "Sure is."

Fuyuko seemed to be getting a bit irritated now. "Ano, Momo—"

"Mokkun, for the last time."

"Yeah, whatever. Could you just...umm...go away for now?"

"Why should I?"

"Toshiro-kun needs to solve my sum—"

"I can help too."

Fuyuko sighed. "All right then..."

Toshiro looked at Momo from the corner of his eye_. Idiot...do something._

He set his pen to work and began with the sum. Momo looked over and Fuyuko bent down, purposefully putting her hand around his chair, technically hugging him. Momo noticed. Toshiro looked at her again, from the corner of his eye. But there was no expression of disturbance or anger or jealousy in her face. He clenched his pen tighter as he wrote down the formula. _Damn..._

Fuyuko blinked. "Wait! Toshiro-kun, ano...I don't get this part...how'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

She put her finger on the paper, instantly touching his hand. Her shoulder pressed against his strong frame and her hair dangled on her shoulder. Toshiro was expressionless, only to look at Momo, was the same.

"This one..."

"That one? I just used the Pythagoras theorem there. Since the angle's not given, you find it using this theorem."

"Aah! Thank you so much!" Their faces were really close. Momo blinked.

"You done yet?"

"Why?"

"I NEED those notes, Fuyuko."

"A-Ah, r-right!" She handed her the notes. Toshiro smirked. "Dont eat my notes!"

"Ha ha, very funny. Ha ha, it is to laugh." And she walked away.

Fuyuko smiled at him. She was blushing. BIG TIME. And she walked away. Toshiro silently stamped his foot onto the floor.

"Freaking...IDIOT...Mokkun..."

...

Momo looked at herself in the mirror. "Hmm...HAIRCUT! Naaah..."

She wondered on and on about a special candy ad she saw in the morning and stopped. A WRONG incident hit her head. Fuyuko and Toshiro. She felt horrid, all of the sudden.

"DARN! NOT THEM AGAIN! I THOUGHT I DIDNT CARE! I DONT! I DONT! I DONT!"

...

Toshiro smiled. "Its been a while since you came to my room. And just what the heck happened to you?"

"Umm...I...I need to talk! NOW!"

"Right." She walked in and he closed the door.

"Spill it."

"You GOTTA help me, Shiro!"

"Math?"

"No...its something else. You see, everytime I see you and Fuyuko together, I get this horrible feeling in the gut...it just DOESNT feel right. I have no idea why, but I really don't like the way Fuyuko gets touchy to you...OR me...its just...irritating."

Toshiro smirked._ Blind Alien. You just blurted out your feelings. _He then smirked even more. "You know, I don't feel anything bad about her getting touchy with me."

"So you've kissed her too?"

"At this rate, I will...in the future."

"I'm not happy to hear that..."

"I know you're not. You're jealous."

"Of what?"

BINGO. JACKPOT.

He smirked scarily and advanced towards her. Her huge hazel eyes widened as they told her that she had done something WRONG. She backed away and hit the wall.

"W-WHAT'RE YOU DO—"

"You wanna know what you're jealous of? You really wanna?" He slammed his fists onto the wall behind her. Her eyes widened.

"I do!"

He smirked again. "You're jealous because Fuyuko gets too close to me. I've got touchy ONLY with you so far in my life and you know that. The fact that another woman loves me, the fact that another woman wants me...bugs you. You don't like it one bit, because...you need me...and you love me..."

Her eyes widened. "...N...N...N-No—"

"DONT deny it THIS time, Momo..."

"Stop calling me—"

"MOMO. FACE IT. YOU LOVE ME."

"DO NOT!"

"Then why did you feel that way?"

"I have no clue!"

"And I know the whole answer. You love me."

"I—"

He looked at her eyes sharply. "And one more thing...dont you ever...ever...EVER...degrade yourself in front of me EVER again..."

"W-W-What—"

"You...when girls come around me and borrow notes and all sorts of crap...I EXPECT you to protest...I need you to...I know you wanna protest...I know I'm doing stuff for other girls against your wishes—"

"I d-d-dont c-care—"

"You DO care. Hell, you DO."

"I—"

"All you ever do is look at the girl with no expression. How could stand there and just TAKE the fact that she's crushing on me? How could you!"

"I TOLD YOU! I DONT HAVE FEE—"

"YOU DO! YOU DAMNABLE IDIOT, YOU LOVE ME! ITS HIGH TIME YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT!"

Her eyes widened. "ITS NOT LIKE THAT!"

"ITS LIKE THAT IN EVERY WAY! And NEXT time...IF you don't protest the next time somebody borrows notes from me OR wants me to do them a weird favour...I SWEAR...you'd be DEAD that day..."

She frowned. "I don't see why I have to—"

"Because I want you to! I wanna know how it feels when I know that the girl who I'm head to toe crazy for is POSSESIVE of me...I wanna know, damn it!"

"So you're using me for your own experience?"

"Technically."

"And what do I get in return?"

"Me."

Her eyes widened. "Seriously."

"I'm a part of you, Momo...I really am."

She frowned. "Yeah? Which part are you?"

"Your heart."

She blushed a bit. "There's a limit to being cheesy."

"Pouring my heart out is NOT being cheesy. USE YOUR BRAINS."

"Tch."

He sighed. "Dont say I didn't warn you...crazy alien...anyway, there's one more reason for why I love you...you're the most open hearted idiot I've seen so far. And as a thank you present for making me love you even more, I'll treat you to a great treat."

She smiled. "REALLY? WOW! LEMME HAVE IT!"

"Sure. Here you go." He PRESSED his lips onto hers. Momo's eyes widened. What the insane— He kissed her softly, gently, treating her lips like two soft pieces of sugar. He licked her lips wet and pressed her onto himself.

"I want you to be possessive of me...I know you are...Momo..."

Her eyes widened even more. Her cheeks couldn't get any rosier.

"Tch...First thing I'm getting done tomorrow...is to change my science partner...to you..."

She could hear her mind screaming. _!_

...

But yes, its not like Fuyuko would just leave this case alone like that. And yeah, Momo wanted to know what would happen IF...she DID protest against Fuyuko. Seemed interesting to her, in fact. We'd just have to wait and see.

...

**REVIEW GUYS! Yeah, EXAMS ARE DOOOONEE! WOOHOOO! **


	9. The Naruto Festival! I'm not a fairy!

Toshiro sighed.

"Sorry Fuyuko. I miss studying with Mokkun. And well, my mother thinks its better if I switch with her. Dont get the wrong idea..."

Fuyuko fought her tears at bay. "Y-Yes...I...I understand..."

He smiled. "Thanks. I appreciate it."

He walked away, not turning back even once. Fuyuko held her fists.

"I...I understand...I understand you're in _love_ with her...damn her..."

...

"IDIOT! YOU'RE DOING IT ALL WRONG!"

"I DONT CARE!"

He banged his fist onto her desk. "ERASE THAT!"

She banged her hand onto HIS hand and he winced in pain. "WILL NOT!"

His eyes shimmered with anger comically and he pinched her cheek. She squealed crazily and flumped onto her chair. Toshiro sighed and grabbed her book, erasing three lines. Momo grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her, reaching for her book. And among all this ruckus—

"Ano, Toshiro-kun..." They stopped and looked at her. Fuyuko smiled.

"Yo! Fuyuko!"

"Ah! Mokkun! Hello! Aaanyway, Toshiro-kun, could you come with me to the Nurse's Room?"

"Why? Aint ya feeling well?" Momo intrigued. Fuyuko smiled. "Sort of..."

"Why doncha ask Kasumi to come with you?"

"Kasumi's with Kitamura-sensei—"

Toshiro sighed. "All right then—"

Momo stamped his foot. "OH NO YOU DONT! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING!"

Fuyuko's eyes widened. "Mokkun! Please!"

"Sorry there, Fuyuko, I can NOT let this ol' guy escort ya. Try Kira or Shuhei. I've got a THING to deal with HIM!" Toshiro looked at Momo, awestruck. Was this for real? Yeah, it was. Fuyuko just stood there as Momo reached over for her book, pressing her chest onto his shoulder. She clenched her fists and ran out of class. Momo stretched more and more until her face was perpendicular to his. He couldn't help but kiss her cheek. She immediately lost balance and fell over, only to get grabbed by Toshiro. She was back in her chair and he leant over to her.

"Thats my alien." He gave her back the note and walked back to his seat. He felt AMAZING.

_OH NO YOU DONT! YOU'RE NOT LEAVING!"_ There was a tinge of authority in her voice. A tinge of...jealousy. _"Sorry there, Fuyuko, I can NOT let this ol' guy escort ya. Try Kira or Shuhei. I've got a THING to deal with HIM!"_ She knew what she was talking about. As his head registered those words, a feeling of satisfaction and immense happiness filled his being. She wanted him, she wanted him, she wanted him real bad...the only girl he loved...was possessive over him! God, this was something else.

_Thanks, alien...I mean it._

...

"Okasan! Okasan! Okasan! Can we please go to the Naruto Festival!"

"Good grief, Mokkun! The tickets are really expensive!"

"I know! But I heard from Shouka and Yuzume that it was TOTALLY worthwhile!"

"Did they have a go?"

"They sure did!"

"Well I never! All right then, Mokkun! But could you take Chibi too?"

"WHAAAAT? Why him?"

"Ummm...he'd like to come."

"Aah...right. If you say so, Okasan."

Toshiro bumped off the staircase and almost hit the wall.

"Chibi! Careful, dear!"

"You okay, Shiro?"

"Yeah." He dusted himself and blinked. "Did anybody call me?"

"No...but yes, I'd like to ask you something!"

"Go on."

"Would you like to go with Mokkun to the Naruto Festival with Mokkun?"

"Sure! Why not?"

"Great!"

Momo sighed. Oh this is GETTING somewhere.

...

Toshiro looked at all the costumes. "Are these it?"

"Whacha mean by 'are these it'? Dude! Yuukihoushi Costume Cafe's given us their FULL stock for this term's Naruto Festival!"

"For real? Thats great. But I don't see too many choices here."

"Oh COME ON! Here's a Sakura Costume, a Naruto Costume, a Sasuke Costume, a—"

"Right. Take this—" He flung her an awesome costume. It was red.

"Hey! This is—"

"That was a Kushina Uzumaki Costume, right?"

"Yeah! Cool, eh!"

"Sure is." He smirked and picked up another one. "And this one's a Minato Namikaze Costume."

"Awesome choice! Lets try them on for size—" Her brains TWITCHED. What the insane heck? This guy was FREAKING clever. Did you get the plan? We'll find out...

Kushina's Naruto's mother. Minato's his dad. *COUGH* Notice something strange here?

She rammed around and faced his 'hotshot' expression with huge angry eyes. "HEEEEEY! I KNOW WHAT YOU WERE—"

"Its settled."

"NO—"

"Fine with me if you don't want to be Kushina. But you'd have to be Sakura instead."

Momo twitched. "W-Well...you're still Minato, right?"

"Nah. If you're Sakura, I'm Sasuke."

"Dang! I'm Ino!"

"Sasuke again."

"Temari!"

"Shikamaru."

"DAMN! CHOJI!"

"Get real."

"Tsunade!"

"Jiraya."

"HINATA!"

"Naruto."

"SAKURA!"

"Either Naruto or Sasuke."

"OROCHIMARU!"

"GET REAL."

"SASUKE!"

"Reserved."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"You choose, Doodle-head."

She clenched her fists. "FINE! KUSHINA UZUMAKI!"

"Minato here."

...

Momo blushed. "Dumb little rotten rattle snapping floo—"

"You done yet, Wife?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Oh come on, honey! You're my wife!"

"DAMN! THIS IS JUST A FESTIVAL!"

"And thats AAAAALLLLL I need, Momo."

"TCH! STOP THAT!" She shook her head and walked past him. She was beautiful in Kushina's ninja costume. Long red hair. Toshiro smiled. He looked FREAKING HOT in his Minato Costume.

...

Kira and Shuhei waved to them. Shouka, Yuzume and Orihime screamed.

"MOKKUN!"

"Whoa! You guys! You're here AGAIN? Shouka! Yuzu!" She ran over them and whacked them.

Toshiro gave his buddies a hi-fi. Shuhei was cosplaying as Sasuke. Kira was Deidara and Shouka was Tsunade. Yuzume was Rin and Orihime was Sakura.

"Hey! Mokkun! I thought you'd be Sasuke!"

"Well I wanted to...its not like I really had a choice..." She pointed to Toshiro. He smirked.

"Ah, Inoue-san looks great as Sakura!"

"Yeah, but personality-wise, it feels terribly wrong."

"Mhmm..."

"Where's Rukia and Ichigo?"

"And Byakuya-nii-san!"

"They were near the Junin Store."

"Right!"

Rukia and Momo waved at each other while Ichigo and Byakuya looked at each other.

"Ruru! You look AWESOME!"

"I KNOW!" Rukia grinned at herself. She was cosplaying as Orochimaru. Ichigo was Naruto and Byakuya was Neji.

"Shouldnt Ruru have been Hinata?"

"Yeah, but she seems MUCH too whimpy for me."

"Oe! Hinata is COOL!"

"Yeah sure, but Orochimaru is EEEEVVUUULLLL!" Rukia stuck her tongue out and whacked Ichigo on the arm.

"Eh, Ichigo?"

"Yeah!"

"Look! They're here too!"

Toshiro blinked. Momo shook her head. WHOA! NOW THAT WAS A REAL COSPLAY!

Aizen was Itachi, Rangiku wore a simple Junin Costume, Gin was Sai and Ukitake was Haku. Shunsui managed to find an awesome Zabuza Costume.

Renji sneezed. Rukia and Orihime turned around. "OH GOOD GRIEF! RENJI!"

He was cosplaying as Shino.

"Yikes! Why SHINO! Ya could've been Shikamaru!"

"Shino seemed better off. Its not like Orochimaru suits you all too well, Rukia." He sighed and walked away. Rukia stamped her foot real hard. "DARN!"

Orihime smiled. Byakuya looked at Rukia and blinked. "Is there anyone cosplaying as Tenten—"

"LOOK! LOOK! LOOK! Its—"

Byakuya's eyes widened. There was a girl cosplaying as Tenten. Guess who? Hisana Kawatake.

Rukia smiled evilly and nudged her brother. "Lookie there, Niisan, its Hisana-Nesan!"

"I KNOW that." He looked away, trying his best to not blush. Hisana saw Rukia and smiled cheerfully. Within no time, she had joined the group.

"Hisana-Nesan! Konbanwa!"

"Ah, Rukia-san! Konbanwa! Ichigo-san! You're looking great as Naruto!"

Ichigo blushed a bit. "R-Really? Th-Thanks, Nesan!"

"Welcome, Ichigo-san! A-Ah, Rukia-san, why aren't you Hinata?"

"Orochimaru is EEEEVUUUULLL!" Hisana smiled cheekily. "As expected, eh?"

Byakuya was holding his breath. He couldn't breathe, simple as that, She almost forgot about him, when—

"Aah! Gomen ne, I almost forgot! Byakuya-san! Konbanwa! I-I see you're cosplaying as Neji Hyuuga...A-Ano, I hope you don't mind me being Tenten!"

"W-What? O-Of course! I-I don't m-mind at all..."

She smiled gratelfully and proceeded to talk with Rangiku. Rukia smiled to her fullest (Which was scarier since she as cosplaying as Orochimaru).

"Oh Niiiiiiisaaaaaan! Well, well!"

Byakuya frowned comically. "Now, BOTH of you...LEAVE me ALONE!" He stomped away. Rukia and Ichigo smirked. "Somebody's got a teeny weeny CRUSH!"

...

Toshiro looked around. "Its past 7 PM, eh. Where're Fuyuko and Ayumi?"

"Who cares?" Momo frowned.

"Aah. Jealous, are you? Thats my girlfriend!"

"Aaw, shaddap! Ya know I aint jealous! Yeesh! And I'm NOT your damn girlfriend!"

"Suuure you aint."

"Am NO—"

"Toshiro-kun! Mokkun!" They looked around. "

"Fuyuko!"

"Un!"

"You're cosplaying as...wait, you're wearing a plain Junin Costume."

"Yeah—" Fuyuko's eyes widened. Toshiro was Minato...right...wait...Momo was KUSHINA? NOOOOO!

"Toshiro-kun, is this on purpose that you two are cosplaying as husband and wife—"

"Well you see—" Momo intervened, blushing.

"Yeah. I gave her the costume. Why?"

"Oh, Umm...just asking, thats all."

"Mhmm."

"Wudcha like to come with us?"

"Where?"

"We're gonna join Ran-Ne at the Naruto Amusement Park. Care to come?"

"Sure!"

...

"BEAT THAT!" Momo screamed in triumph. The Score read 540. It was a Ninja Wii featuring Sasuke's Chidori vs. Naruto's Rasengan.

"Aaaah! Mokkun is AWESOME!"

Momo grinned. "Hardy! Woot! Yo! Shiro! Care to BEAT that?"

"Nah."

"Scared? Oh I can SWEAR ya are!"

"If I do win, what would you give me?"

"I dunno. I'll grant ya ONE wish!"

"Really? Promise?"

"Yeah! I promise. But you're NEVER gonna beat me!"

Toshiro clenched his fingers as he got up from his seat. "Dont forget this." He smirked. Momo smiled cheekily. Ha-Ha-Ha.

...

Five Minutes Later.

Toshiro clasped his hands, cracking his knuckles. He stretched and then looked at Momo, who looked like she'd just been hit by an Atom bomb. She was SURE she was dreaming. Why? Cus the Score read 1540.

"THIS IS WRONG! YOU CHEATED!"

"Did not. There's no way I could cheat. Werent you watching, idiot?"

"DAMN!" She stamped her foot.

"Dont forget the deal, Mokkun."

She sighed heavily and looked at him in the eye. "All right, wise-guy. I'll give ya yer dumb wish."

"Thats a good girl—"

"BE NICE!"

"Sorry, honey—"

"WADDAI JUST SAY?"

"Okay, okay. I wish...for THREE wishes."

Momo blinked. "WHAT THE HELL?"

"Thats ONE wish."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

...

Fuyuko waved to the others as Ayumi waited for her. She then looked at Toshiro who was still arguing comically with Mokkun about the Wish. Her heart plunged into sadness. _This wasn't happening...Toshiro-kun..._

...

"MAN! LAST NIGHT WAS AWESOME!"

"Mhmm...hey Alien, don't forget my Wishes."

"Your what?" She played dumb. "I don't remember."

"Hey! I asked you for THREE wishes!"

"You were dreaming."

"WAS NOT!"

"Was too."

Toshiro understood her game and he smiled cheekily. _So thats how it is, eh._

"All right then...you've really forgotten eh? In that case, I'll just have to remind you."

Momo looked at him and her eyes widened. He got up and advanced towards her, unbuttoning his shirt. She blushed and she stumbled backwards. Her cheeks couldn't get any rosier as he flung his shirt onto his bed revealing his black vest. THIS was hot enough...she was SURE she'd have a nosebleed if he removed his VEST! He smirked.

"You know what? You cant remind someone when the person's purposely forgetting it."

"I DONT know what you're talking about!"

"Would you REALLY like me to remind you?" He caged her onto the wall. "Would you really? If thats so, it would render you loving me..."

"NO!"

"Face it, Momo...I'm sure you're just melting inside...I'll have to take off this vest—"

"NO! D-D-D-DONT!"

"Then come on, and remember it."

"OKAY OKAY! I REMEMBER! YEESH! J-J-JUST DONT STRIP YOURSELF NAKED!"

He laughed inwardly. _Too decent, eh?_

"All right. Now that you remember, you've gotta remember that you gotta grant me 3 wishes."

"WHAT? NO!"

"My Vest's gonna—"

"OKAY! OKAY!"

"Good." He smirked. This was working. "Now then, for my First Wish..."

"For Anime's SAKE! You make me sound like a tooth fairy!"

"Well, you look like one."

"That was so funny I forgot to LAUGH."

"Heh. As long as you grant my FIRST wish."

"Get on with it then!"

"All right, don't rush it." He looked at her. She blushed.

"Y-YOU! QUIT LOOKIN AT ME LIKE I'M A SWIMSUIT MODEL!"

"Ah! BINGO!"

"SHIT! WHAT?"

"Naaah, its not time for that yet..."

"Time for WHAT?"

"Oh, nothing. Anyway, my first wish. Kiss me."

"WHAT? NO! NO! NO! THATS—"

"On my lips."

"NOOOO WAY!"

"Vest."

"THIS IS BLACKMAIL!"

"Exactly. Now hurry up, I'm waiting."

Momo blushed heavily and held her fists. This was WRONG!

"You cant go back on your word."

"I know..."

"Well? Come on, Mokkun."

She blushed a bit more and finally gave in. She knew he wouldn't let her leave. She looked at him with all her might. This was gonna be tough.

"A-All r-right..."

She placed her soft hands on his cold face. He smiled, which in turn sent shivers down her spine. It was just...creepy to have this super-handsome guy smirk at you. She held his face gently, trying her best not to shiver. She could feel blood rushing up her cheek. She was on her heels, reaching for his face. He seemed to sympathize her height, for he let her pull him down, just a tiny bit. Momo was in another world. All she could see was the turquoise colour of his eyes. Nothing more. Her eyes locked on his, she reached on him, their noses touching. Toshiro could feel his heart beat increasing. This was what he wanted. The girl he loved, the girl was head to toe CRAZY for...was reaching for his lips...she was his little fairy...granting him every wish. Their lips were millimetres apart and finally, Momo closed her eyes. No, she couldn't possibly kiss him with her eyes open. She knew she wouldn't take it. There was a limit to looks, after all. A bit more of a heave from her heels, and there. Their lips touched. Momo pressed her lips onto his, her eyes, closed tight. Toshiro held her tight. This was good...really good.

_The Alien knows how to kiss guys...Wow..._

And then, it happened. Her toes sprained and she slipped onto him, pushing him backwards. He lost balance and they went flying onto his bed. After what seemed like ages, Momo opened her eyes. And she froze. Their noses were together. She immediately got off him, and blushed some more. Her position...was just...perverted. Toshiro realized this and smirked. Well lets see.

He was lying flat on bed, his left knee up. His right hand was on her thigh and his left arm was on the bed. Momo's arms were spread for support on either side of his head. Her face was on his, and her chest was on his. Her knees were on either side of his legs and their hind limbs touched to the fullest. Her hair dangled over her waist and adorned her waist. Beautiful. Nothing less. Toshiro blushed as he ran his fingers over her thigh.

"Looks like I got more than what I'd imagine...you're ONE generous little fairy..."

Momo blushed and immediately got off him, but he pulled and she lounged onto his left, hitting the pillows.

"I-ITS NOT FUNNY!"

"I know it isn't."

"T-THEN WHY'RE Y-YOU S-SMILING!"

He smiled some more. "Oh you'll know..." He pressed his lips onto hers. She blushed heavily and glared at him. He kissed her softly and pressed his face onto the nook of her face.

"Momo...you know...had you stayed in that position for another TEN seconds...you'd been sorry..."

She blushed heavily. "W-What'd y-ya mean?"

He smirked and looked at her. "I mean I would've lost control...I sure would've."

She sighed and got up, pushing him to her right. He hit the pillow and gazed at her. She snuggled up with a long pillow and looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, yeah. Its not like ya have any control over yourself anyway. Pervert."

He smirked. "Oh yes, indeed. I have full control over myself. For example, take right now. If I had no control over myself, you wouldn't be wearing anything now. Moreover, I—"

"OKAY! I GET THE IDEA! DONT JUST EXPLAIN THE CENSORED STUFF SO CASUALLY!"

"Really? I thought you'd take it."

Momo frowned and buried her face onto the pillow. "FINE. Go ahead."

Toshiro smirked.

...

One month gone, One month to go. Toshiro sighed.

"Just you wait, Alien. You'll fall for me. I swear."

...

Fuyuko looked at her diary. Tomorrow was her birthday. She'd turn 17. How wonderful! Yes, Tomorrow would be her day. All hers. And she knew just the person to spend it with.

_Toshiro Hitsugaya._

...

**REVIEW PEOPLE! Okay now, I HAVE A REASON for the late update! I was in Dharan (Nepal)! Its SNOWING! AAAARGH! Dang! AND I had to leave my laptop here. Aaanyway, Merry Christmas, People! And have a happy New Year! And yes, TUNE IN FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! =D**


	10. This is My Last Smile, Mokkun

"Its my birthday, Toshiro-kun."

"Ah! Right then. I wish you a very happy birthday."

"Thank you very much!" Fuyuko blushed. Suddenly—

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Fuyuko turned around with a jerk as Momo smiled cheerfully at her.

"Th-Thank you, M-Mokkun!" She looked down. Rats_! Now I cant ask Toshiro-kun about the date!_

To think Fuyuko would just give it up like that? Think again.

"A-Ano...Toshiro-kun...since its my birthday...a-and if you're not t-too busy...could you come with me f-for a little walk this evening? I'd like to speak with you..."

Toshiro looked at her blankly. "Okay..." _She wants to speak to me in private?_

Momo sniffed comically. "I smell something FISHY!"

Fuyuko blushed. "N-N-N-No, Mokkun! Its no big deal! I promise!"

"All right."

Toshiro looked at Momo. "You wanna come, Mokkun?"

Fuyuko crossed her fingers. _DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! NOOOOO!_

Momo looked at Fuyuko's worried face and sighed. "Nah. You two go ahead. Besides, I have no business here. Well then, seeya at lunch, Shiro!"

"Sure. Hey wait! Where're you going?"

"The gym. I haven't seen the Girls' basketball courts yet."

"Hey wait up! I'll show you!"

"Gee, thanks!"

And off they went. Fuyuko sighed. But she didn't feel too bad. For she new, she'd make up the most of today. Today was her big day, afterall.

...

"So far so good, eh?"

"Aren't you mad, Mokkun?"

"Why?"

"Fuyuko—"

"Why on earth should I be mad at her?"

"I'll be going with her today. All alone. Aren't you jealous?"

"No way. For the last time dude, I'm NOT interested in ya."

"Oh SUUUURE you aint."

"Come on! Its about time you just gave up!"

Toshiro stopped walking. Momo walked a few paces more and stopped, to look at him.

"What?"

"You KNOW I wont give in."

"And You KNOW its a huge waste of time."

"It ISNT!"

"Oh sure it is, Toshiro. I'm just hopeful you wont do anything crazy by the end of this month. Wasnt that the freaky deal?"

"I swear I will...IF things become bad."

"Thats being self centred and greedy! "

"Making the girl you love fall for you isn't any of that."

"But I don't have strong feelings for you. You're just a great friend."

"Oh yeah? How come you blush every time I kiss you?"

"Why wouldn't anyone blush when you kiss them?"

"Big talk, Momo. We'll see by the end of this month."

"Oh we'll see all right!"

He walked away, stamping the ground as hard as ever. Momo stood there, angry. Darn. He called me 'Momo' again.

...

"Ah, Toshiro-kun! I'm really sorry for all the trouble."

"Oh thats okay."

"Thats g-great!"

"Anyway, why'd you wanna talk with me?"

"W-Well..."

"Does it have anything to do with me and you?"

"W-Well...I-I-I guess so..."

"And does it have anything to do with your feelings for me?"

Fuyuko stopped walking. And she turned to look at him. And she looked down.

"Toshiro-kun...I keep telling you this...over and over again...so this time, I know you wont listen...but...atleast tell me what you see in Mokkun...she doesn't love you...I can see that..."

Toshiro looked to his left, facing the setting sun. "So thats it."

Fuyuko looked at the sunset too. "Atleast then..." She scrunched her hand. "Atleast then...I'll know what kind of girl you like..."

"And even if you become like Mokkun, I don't think I'd develop feelings for you, Fuyuko."

"W-Why!"

"Because...no one, not even Me, You, or anyone else...can understand what I see in her OR be like her...she's an alien...I'll tell you that much. I don't mean to hurt your feelings on your birthday, but this is all I can say. You should stop this senseless scheme. You know I don't have feelings for you. Its better to stop now than never."

For a few moments, there was complete silence. The distant shrieks of birds could be heard. At last, Fuyuko raised her voice.

"I'll stop. I'll stop doing this all together. But remember, Toshiro-kun...you'll have to stop too...this must be how Mokkun feels...and you must feel the way I feel...but as long as you love her...I'll love you two...even if it means—"

"I'M _NOT_ LIKE YOU! I SWEAR I'M NOT! AND MOMO HINAMORI _LOVES_ ME!" He couldn't help but scream.

"SHE DOES NOT! SHE DOES _NOT_, DAMN IT! SHE ONLY SEES YOU AS A _FRIEND_! A BEST FRIEND! SHE'S FOR NO MAN! AND THE _SOONER_ YOU REALIZE THAT, THE BETTER!" Tears rolling down her eyes, she turned around and ran. She couldn't face him after what she just said. No, nobody would be able to cope up with the expression he had on his face...

**Anger. Sadness. Shock.**

A few minutes later, his knees hit the floor and he collapsed onto the ground. His wide turquoise eyes glared at the sky, trying his best to tell him that nothing happened. He held his fists so hard he was sure he broke a few bones in there. He closed his eyes tight. But Fuyuko's words hit him hard.

_Could...could that be true...?_

...

Momo sneezed. After rubbing her nose comically and sniffing a few times, she looked at the sky. She was on top of her school terrace. She then tilted backwards and almost fell off! Fortunately, she caught hold of the railing and leaned onto a bench.

"DANG! I could've DIED there! Sheesh, they should really put some nets around here...for real!"

She looked around some more and figured out it was really boring without Toshiro. For a moment her heart went out to all those emos who practically lived on their School Terraces. Poor Souls.

"I wonder what Shiro's doing with Fuyuko...hmm...y'know, if I could get them to hook up, it'd be good news for me! But thing is...how? Fuyuko really likes him, huh..." And she looked down.

"But...that guy...if he does something crazy by the end of this month..." She frowned. "Its gonna be bad..."

"You bet it is." A smooth voice from behind almost made her jump. She turned around with a jerk to look at Toshiro Hitsugaya in the eye.

"Y-YOU! DONT GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK!"

"Oh I did, did I? I thought you'd take it..."

"Ha-Ha. Very funny. Ha-ha. It is to laugh."

"Y'know, Mokkun? You just might win this deal..."

"Ah! So you figured it out! This is what I've been trying to tell you for SO long!"

"Yeah...y'know...I really think I should give up now...it really seems pointless...first it seemed like a challenge...but when I thought about it...I guess you're right after all..."

"Hey, hey. There's one week left before this month ends. Ya wanna cut the deal short so bad?"

"I dunno...I really don't know..."

"Never mind, buddy. Say, what happened to Fuyuko?"

"I made her cry...on her birthday..."

"SHIT! Did ya apologize!"

"She ran away...crying."

"You sound like an Emo. What on earth happened to all that hotshot reels eh?"

"Heh...I guess its pointless now..."

"I see. Why'd she cry?"

"Because I told her I loved you."

Momo looked at him. "You lil' cheesy—"

"And I told her you were my only one...but she said you didn't have feelings for me...she said you were for no man."

Momo smiled comically. "WHOA! That woman reads me well!"

Toshiro slowly (and scarily) turned his head towards her. "So...So you're saying its true...?"

"What?"

"Can you tell me...from the deepest crevices of your heart...that you don't have feelings for me? Even a teeny tiny bit of a crush?"

For a moment, she watched him, those hazel eyes searching his turquoise ones. She looked down. She wasn't sure. But as for now, all she could do was hold her fists and look at him.

"No."

"You sure? Promise on Me?"

She looked at him, a tiny frown spreading across her forehead. "W-Why?"

"Answer me..."

"I..." She held her fists tighter. Damn it... "NO!"

"You don't have an inch of feeling for me?"

She examined his face once more. "Toshiro...where're you getting?"

"Just ANSWER my questions..."

"Fine! I DONT have an INCH of feeling for you!"

"Do you hate me?"

"N-No! I just don't...feel THAT way...thats all—"

"Thats all I need to know...its been fun being with ya, Mokkun..."

Momo frowned again. "Are you okay?"

He smiled cheerfully at her. "Of course I am...except its time I went home..."

"R-Right...Shiro...?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened to you?"

"What happened to me? You wanna know? You just saw what happened to me."

"What're you saying!"

"Oh I'm not saying anything...anything at all..." He turned around to go.

"W-Why're you going that way?"

"This world's got roads all over the place, Mokkun. It doesn't matter which one you take—"

He jumped onto the slender railing. Hardly a millimetre away was the edge of the building. One jump, and he'd fall over a hundred feet at one go. Either the floor or the trees. His choice. He smiled again.

"Now why'd you look so worried, there?"

Momo ran towards him. "GET DOWN! YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!" She ran a bit more when he signalled her to stop.

"Get DOWN! Dont be an idiot!"

"I'm an idiot am I? Yeah, I'm an idiot all right. A huge loser. To have fallen for an even WORSE idiot like you!"

Her eyes widened. "Screw that! Don't do it!"

"Do what? Jumping off this thing isn't gonna break my bones...it'd just kill me."

"ARE YOU INSANE!"

"You could say I lost my sanity the day I fell for you."

She held her fists, her heart beat raced. "L-Listen! Dont MOVE! One wrong step and you'll plunge down over 100 ft!"

"Ah, that. No big deal."

"YOU ARE INSANE!"

"Oh that too eh? Look who's talking."

"This isn't funny, Toshiro! Don't do anything crazy! If something happens to you, I'll have to answer Okasan!"

"Oh? You care about me? Or are you just afraid of getting the blame?"

"Of course I care about you!"

"Well I don't need your 'care'. I just don't need it."

"Well whether you need it or not, I WILL CARE FOR YOU!"

He snapped his fingers and smiled sarcastically. "Straight to the point, Mokkun."

Her eyes widened. "W-What?"

"And whether you need it or not, I WILL love you."

Her eyes widened some more as he raised his hands ups, slowly, to lose balance.

"B-But...Sh-Shiro! W-Why're you DOING this!"

"Why can't I? At times when I'm mentally depressed...I might have nothing more to do than this..."

"THIS IS SUICIDE!"

"Who knows...I might survive."

"YOU'RE STAKING YOUR LIFE ON A FREEFALL BECAUSE YOU GOT REJECTED BY ME?"

"Of course not. I just feel like jumping off a roof."

"YOU IDIOT! I SWEAR I WONT FORGIVE YOU IF YOU JUMP!"

"Heh..."

She advanced towards him, slowly. She was really at his mercy now.

"O-Okay...tell me what you want...j-just don't jump—"

"I don't demand anything from you, Mokkun—"

"If its a confession, I'll...I'll accept it!"

He shook his head. "Too late for that now." She could feel her heart skipping beats. He's gone insane...for real.

"PLEASE!"

"No way, Alien." He looked at his watch carefully and smiled at her one last time.

"Its time to dive! Seeya later, Mokkun!" He lounged backwards. Momo ran at him, her eyes wide with desperation. Never would she find herself in such a desperate situation ever again. This guy here was insane. Definitely. And this...was her fault. It was all her fault. It really was. Unfortunately, though she grabbed for him in seconds, he had already fallen.

Down. Gone. Flat. Probably on the floor within seconds. Without hesitating, she ran into the first floor. The first thing in her mind was to run. Run downstairs. FIND Toshiro. She ran as fast as she could. As she reached the second floor, she stopped. She didn't know why...she just stopped. She didn't know what was going on.

_W...Why'd this happen...?_ She looked at the floor. _Why didn't I stop that fool? _And in seconds, her eyes widened even more. _Am I...crying? No...No! I CANT CRY! NO!_ She wiped her tears and struggled to move. I _cant cry! I cant! I...I don't care about that guy...I don't...I...I... _She felt a part of a heart sinking. Dying. And she cried uncontrollably. Never had she cried like this before.

_Damn! Damn! Damn! Damn him! No...Why do I have to feel this way right now? MOVE, MOMO! MOVE!_

Her mind was filled with a whirlwind of thoughts, feelings and tasks. She struggled to move her legs, but somehow, managed to run into the school backyard. If Toshiro hit the floor, he'd probably be lying there. More tears rolled down her cheek.

She ran into the area, hardly being able to breathe. Her hair was a mess and her jeans were ragged. Her black overcoat hung loosely around her now weakened frame. She looked straight ahead. And her heart skipped a beat. She couldn't breathe. Her eyes widened. And more tears rolled down her huge, shocked eyes.

"To...To...To...shiro?"

...

**Do NOT curse me _! The climax is gonna be a...err...CLIMAX! (=_=) And yes! Real sorry for the late update! And PLEASE REVIEW! (Dharan sucked by the way. Too much snow, like I said. I'm shivering too. I'm just glad my laptop's OK). **


	11. A K I R A M E N A I

Her eyes couldn't get any wider. What the hell was this? Why the hell was this happening? More like, WHAT the hell was happening? She walked a little closer and blinked twice, amidst her tears.

"To...shiro!"

Guess what she was seeing? Toshiro lying dead? Wrong. Toshiro lying injured with multiple fractures all over his bones? No. Toshiro's body so crumpled up due to the fall that she couldn't recognize it? Super No. THIS is what she saw:

Toshiro Hitsugaya. Sitting happily on a HUGE piece of white sheet which seemed elastic. And beside him? Shuhei Hisagi. Izuru Kira. Ichigo Kurosaki. Rukia Kuchiki. Orihime Inoue. And they were all smiling at her, cheekily.

She looked closer and advanced towards the little group of smiling faces. Was she the only one crying? Yup. Five seconds later, the six of them BURST out laughing, leaving Momo confused, crying and crippled. Not willing to be undone, Momo snapped out of her questions and opened her mouth.

"...H-Huh...?"

They six of them stood up slowly and smiled again. Finally, Shuhei spoke up.

"Were you shocked, Mokkun?"

Kira frowned. "Of course she was, Hisagi-kun! Did you SEE her face?"

Rukia nodded. "You betcha. We freaked the THING out of her!"

Orihime looked at Toshiro. "Ano, Toshiro-kun, you should explain this to Mokkun!"

"Oh I will." He turned to look at her. "I'll tell her everything."

Shuhei sighed. "I guess we better get going then. This was a super success, Toshiro! Call us anytime you need. Though I'm not sure it'd work again. Good luck!" He walked away and Kira followed, waving. Rukia walked up to Momo and slapped her on her back.

"Hey you! Wake up! A lot happened, y'know." She smirked cheekily and signalled to Ichigo. He grinned. "G'luck Mokkun!"

Orihime smiled at the both of them. "We're glad we could help, Toshiro-kun. Have a great evening." She ran after Rukia and Ichigo and caught up with them. Toshiro waved at them and screamed—

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, GUYS! I OWE YOU ONE!"

He smiled as he turned to face Momo, who looked like she'd been hit by Hurricane Katrina. After three seconds, she finally regained her sense of speech.

"W-WHAT THE INSANE HECK WAS THAT ABOUT! A-A-A-A-AND YOU! YOU'RE UNHURT!"

He signalled her to calm down and he smirked. "Hey...you're still crying."

Momo blushed and angrily (not to mention comically) wiped her tears.

"RIGHT! Now if you'd be kind enough to tell me what the insane hell was going on, I'd be thankful! And what was all that about?"

"Calm down, Alien. I have a LONG story to tell.

...

_Five days earlier._

_Shuhei slapped Toshiro's shoulder. "That sounds GREAT to me!"_

_Kira looked worried. "B-But wont we need a plan?"_

_Shuhei smirked. "Oh leave THAT to the genius right here. Toshiro's so crazy for that girl he'd think of any mega-plan."_

"_Point."_

"_What about—"_

"_We need more volunteers."_

"_How?"_

"_Leave that to Shuhei Hisagi!"_

_..._

_Rukia's eyes widened. Ichigo just stared._

"_ARE YOU KIDDING! THIS IS THE MOST AWESOME THING I'D EVER DO!"_

"_Are you SURE? What if you get hurt, Toshiro?"_

"_I'll be fine, Ichigo. And—"_

"_I can get Orihime to join us!"_

"_Good thinking, Ichigo! Orihime'd do great!"_

"_Isnt she a bit too weak?" Rukia stamped Ichigo's foot._

"_DONT underestimate women, IDIOT!"_

"_Phooo." And that doesn't hurt. Ha-ha." She whacked his face. "Okay, THAT does."_

_..._

_This evening._

"_Sup Toshiro? Yer looking freaky. "_

"_Someone just pissed me off. I don't care. Are we all here?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Sheets?"_

"_Yes!"_

"_But we haven't practiced."_

"_I know. Toshiro, you have to position yourself. If you cant, we'll take care of it. But do your best."_

"_Sure thing. You know, I really owe you guys something."_

"_Oh come on, dude! This is why we're even here! Say this AFTERWARDS!"_

_Orihime comically flexed her arms. "All right! Time for some net-catching!"_

"_Yeah! They do this in fire-scenes to rescue people who jump off the buildings!"_

"_Whoa!"_

"_What? You didn't know that, Inoue?"_

"_ICHIGO!"_

"_Sorry."_

"_6:05 sharp, right?"_

"_Hopefully. I'll get her going till then."_

"_What if she looks down?"_

"_Scram for it the moment I fall into the sheets. Hey guys, don't let go, okay?"_

"_Who're you kidding?"_

"_Go for it, Toshiro-kun!"_

"_I will! Thanks!" He ran up the stairs. He knew juuust what he was going to do. This was his experiment. _

_I'll finally get to know my answer._

...

Momo's eyes (once again) were wide. "Y-Y-Y-YOU MEAN YOU PLANNED THIS!"

"Of course. And I fell right into the elastic sheets. Seriously Mokkun, did you really think I was one of those lovesick emos trying to go die just because they cant take a stupid rejection?"

"I thought so."

"Well you were frigging wrong. And If I want to, I can drive YOU nuts too."

She didn't say anything to that. She just looked down. Toshiro had his hands in his pockets. He looked down, but he glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"So if I really jump off the roof...you'd just cry...how sad. This really is hopeless—"

"You're an idiot...Toshiro...you made me CRY!"

"I'm sorry I did."

She looked at him in surprise. Was he being nice? She looked down again, saddened.

"I...I'm sorry too...for rejecting you..."

He sighed. "I guess you are. I appreciate it. But...I know I really went too far this time, Mokkun. I'm more sorry than you...to make you worry like that...tch...but I wanted to know—"

She walked closer her head, down. He watched as she carefully tugged at his arm. And the next thing he knew, she engulfed him in a warm hug. He just stood there, astonished. Moments later, he wrapped his arms around her slender waist, hugging her back. He reached for her ears and whispered—

"I'm sorry...Mokkun..."

She buried her onto his neck and held him tight. "Dont you even do something crazy like that...okay? The next time you do...I...I might jump along with you...just to save you..."

Toshiro smiled and hugged her. "I wont...I promise...even if you reject me real bad, Mokkun...I promise..."

She let go of him and so did he. She backed away and wiped her tears a bit more. Toshiro ruffled his hair and looked at the setting sun.

"Mokkun...I'll stop bugging you from now on...I...I wont confess anymore...I...I can understand that it really annoys you...and I don't want to do that if it annoys you...and since you have no feelings for me...I think...I think...I think I should give up..." He looked down and smiled sadly.

And of all the things, Momo grabbed his arm and looked at him in the eye.

"Dont give up NOW!" She smiled. "You know what? I think I've fallen for you, well, a bit, maybe? If I can get myself to really improve on this, I might end up hooking up with you! You never know, you know! Lets go home!" She pulled her jacket in boyishly and ran for it, leaving Toshiro wide-eyed, blushing, and shocked to his feet.

All he could do was watch her. She finally waved to him to follow her home. But we he didn't respond, she frowned comically and screamed—

"LAST ONE HOME IS A BIG NASTY CRY BABY!" And she ran for it.

Toshiro snapped out of his trance and couldn't help laugh. Look who's talking, huh. He put his hands back in his pockets and followed her steadily. She was such a kid. But he loved her now. He always did. And he'll love her tomorrow too. And she just gave him a ray of hope to cling onto.

He smirked_. "Dont give up NOW! You know what? I think I've fallen for you, well, a bit, maybe? If I can get myself to really improve on this, I might end up hooking up with you!"_

"Well, well. Its about time. And I wont give up even if you tell me to NOW, ya dumb alien."

He looked at her again and he could see her running past the school gates into the road. When he realized she was waaay ahead of him, he ran full speed towards her.

_Yeah, there's no way I'll give up now. You're MINE, alien._

...

Fuyuko slammed her door shut and fell onto her bed, crying vigorously.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

She rolled over and cried some more.

_She doesn't love him! Why cant he understand that! Why does he beg for her useless love when I'm there for him! Damn HER!_

"I...I need to make him understand that! If he does...then...I'd atleast...I...But he'd NEVER understand! He's so hopeless about her! Darn! Darn! Darn! I'd been with him for THREE years and he never even considered me as a friend when this girl comes outta nowhere and drives him crazy! DARN! She's not beautiful! She's got no figure! She's MANLY! What the HECK does he see in her! I DONT KNOW! DAAAMN IT!"

She slammed her hand onto the bed.

...

_I...I...I have to make him understand that he belongs to me...and that Momo belongs to no one..._

...

**REVIEW! I NEED to know how you guys reacted to this! And I preferred to make the climax chapter shorter than usual. DO NOT leave this story! **


	12. Okonomiyaki! I'm not scared of You!

"So let me get this straight. You've actually fallen for me?"

"Err...well, not SERIOUSLY or DANGEROUSLY, but I guess I developed SOME sorta feeling for ya."

"The cause being?"

"Umm...WELL...back then when I was sure you'd cracked all your bones and dying, some sorta shockwave went over me. And after that, all that my mind's been doing is reviewing all my feelings...and by doing so, I've actually found a few of them that could...err...umm..."

"Have an impact on how you feel towards me?"

"Yeah...but its still vague! Dont take stuff for granted!" She looked away comically.

He smirked as he rolled over on his bed and comically poked her nose. "Why don't you just hook up with me all ready? THAT way I can go tell Okasan and we can get engaged! Later, we can get married and have a bunch of cute kids! And then—"

Momo was burning red by now. "I WOULDN'T DO THAT FOR NUTS! AND YOU! YOU'RE JUST 16—"

"Which month were you born in?"

"June. You?"

"December."

Momo blinked. "HEEEEY! I'M OLDER!"

"No you're not, moron."

"I AM! June comes BEFORE December!"

"Oh THANKS for telling me, genius. I didn't KNOW that. I'm still six months older."

"Ah?"

He sighed hopelessly. "Listen, for example, lets say I was born THIS December."

"Right."

"You'd be born in June NEXT year. So though December comes before June, you were born in a June a whole six months after I was born."

"SO how come you come to the same class as me? You'd be senior."

"The Month Range for our class and every other class in our school is from August to August. Since I was born in December and you were born in June, we're in the same class. At some point, we're the same age but I'm still older by SIX months."

"I geddit, I geddit! Sheesh! Thats NOT fair! So the younger kids get to join too!"

"Yeah. It seems unfair to me BUT...now that YOU'RE here, I'm just glad I'm a first year kid."

She moved her head irritatingly. "Hmph! Flirter!"

"Oh what was that? I haven't even STARTED flirting YET. If I start, you'd melt into a puddle of—"

"BIG TALK, WISE GUY! LAST ONE DOWNSTAIRS IS A BIG OVER SIZED WOMANIZER!" She stuck her tongue out, her cheeks flushing red. And she ran for it. Toshiro just rolled on his bed over to the edge and watched her run down the staircase.

"You little alien...I'll show YOU..."

...

"Okasan! I'll help too!"

"Why thank you, Mokkun! But are you sure you can handle the Miso Soup AND the _Okonomiyaki_?"

"Well, this Okonomiyaki's a piece of cake! Omma's taught me to make _Sakana-Okonomiyaki _and _Niku-Okonomiyaki_!"

"Oh gosh! Thats neat! You do know how to cook eh!"

"Of course, Okasan!"

...

A delicious aroma arose from a tray of freshly prepared Okonomiyaki that had been set to cool. Keiko ran her chopsticks over one and bit into it. Her eyes widened comically.

"THIS IS THE TASTIEST OKONOMIYAKI I'VE EATEN IN YEARS!"

Momo blinked. "Thanks, Okasan!"

Keiko hugged her tightly, savouring the taste of this great dish.

"Oh Mokkun you'd make such a GREAT cook! The person you'd get married to would be so lucky!"

Momo blushed a bit. "Ehehe..."

Keiko bit into another piece. _And if only I could get her married to Chibi! Waa~!_

...

"Isnt Chibi down yet?"

"Well, he said he was in the shower."

"Why don't you go fetch him, Mokkun?"

"Oh should I? He'd be down anyway!"

"Yea, but, pretty please?"

"Oh all right..." Momo stomped up the stairs. Keiko smiled happily and she jogged off to the living room to catch another episode of _'Koi no Sensou'._

...

"Yo Shiro! You done yet! Ya plannin' to settle in the shower-room or WHAT?"

"Whats with the impatience? Wanna join me or something?"

"Of course not ya fancy pervert! Okasan's callin ya! And take a look at my awesomely tasty batch of Okonomiyaki!"

"Oh? You can cook? Thats a good joke."

"DUMMY! IT AINT NO JOKE!"

"Uh-huh...hey Mokkun? Pass me the towel."

Momo walked over to his cupboard and comically flung out a towel. She then walked over to the shower room's sliding door and knocked.

"Here's your towel ya lazy highness—" The door slid open and a wet arm reached out for the towel. Clouds of fresh hot air pressed onto her face as she closed her eyes. The arm got a hold of the towel—and their fingers touched. Momo's eyes shot open.

"Oi! C-Close the door!"

"Was this a part of my towel too?"

She blushed. "Of course not! Dont you wipe yourself with my hand!" She immediately closed the door shut. It was life a reflex action.

"Damn! Dont close the door like that! It almost jammed my nose, idiot!"

"S-Sorry..." Momo looked down. What the HECK? She was _sweating_. Maybe it was the hot air. No, she was really sweating. Her face was red and her eyes were wide. She was panting and puffing and her right hand was shivering as it was a bit wet—the hand he touched. She immediately sat down on his bed and clasped her hands to stop the shivering. And somehow, it worked. After a few seconds, she looked ahead.

"W...What the hell...? Whats wrong with me?"

She just sat there. Its not that she couldn't move—she didn't want to move. She had to find out why she perspired like that.

_Why would I care if he touched me? Sheesh!_

She looked down again. She wasn't sweating anymore, but felt hot. More like something was burning inside her. Like something was going wrong. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I'm fine, darn it!"

"You are?" Her eyes widened. The door slid open and the same clouds of hot air flew out. Only this time, he walked out, messing up his hair with his bare hands, the towel, wrapped around his waist.

Momo blinked at first. Three seconds later, she stood up.

"Hurry up, Shiro. My Okonomiyaki are getting cold!" She sighed and walked towards the door and put her hand on the doorknob. Click. She realized she STILL hadn't figured out how to open that dumb door.

"Wait, lemme open it for you. And I'll be down in a sec—" He walked over to her and put his hand on the doorknob, placing it atop hers.

"You still haven't figured out how to open it, have you?" He pressed her hand tight as he guided her fingers on the knob.

"You've gotta press this twice and pull it from the left...and then you turn to the right again...and press it once more, and there!" The door opened. Momo walked out and looked at him.

"It'll be a while before I learn that. Hurry up, okay?"

"Sure. Wait for me."

He closed the door softly. Momo walked down the stairs. Only SHE knew what she was going through. Her right hand was shivering all over again. And she felt weak and tired. She wasn't sweating, but she didn't feel right. She hurried downstairs and bounced into the sofa. She savagely bit her right hand.

_CALM DOWN, MOMO! WHO CARES ABOUT ALL THAT!_

You must be wondering what 'all that' is about. This is what actually happened back there:

His turquoise eyes were surrounded by silky straight strands of wet white hair. Water dripped from every inch of skin in his body as he pressed himself onto her. Momo's eyes widened.

_H-He's just teaching me how to open the door...y-yeah...c-c-calm down..._

His wet hand felt like it was made of ice...No; the whole of him felt like he was of ice.

Finally, the door clicked and the bolt opened. Her eyes widened with joy as she saw the creak of light from the hallway in the top floor.

And her eyes widened—

His wet arms wrapped around her waist as he buried his face onto the back of her neck. He didn't kiss her, but he made his way onto her shoulder. He pressed his arms onto her waist, holding her tight. And he kissed her cheek.

"Mokkun...don't tell me you're afraid of me or something...you can stop shivering now..."

He hugged her once again and opened the door wide, letting go of her.

"Learn to control your body, Mokkun." Momo walked out and looked at him.

"It'll be a while before I learn that. Hurry up, okay?"

"Sure. Wait for me."

...

Momo looked at her now wet waist. It wasn't THAT wet, but it was kinda damp.

"Damn it!"

"Damn what?"

Her eyes widened as she looked up. Toshiro blinked at her.

"DONT STARTLE ME LIKE THAT!"

"Right, right. Startle You. Nice joke. Hey, gimme one of those Okonomiyaki—"

"Oh yeah! Come on!"

She ran towards the kitchen counter and Toshiro smirked.

_I wonder..._

...

"Fuyuko-san!"

"Kira-kun! Konnichiwa!"

"A-Ah! Ano, could you do me a favour, Fuyuko-san?"

"Of course!"

"Could you give Toshiro his Basketball Jersey? He left it with me yesterday."

"Sure thing!" She smiled. THIS was her chance! Why on earth would she give him his jersey? She'd obviously take it home and only she knew what she'd do with it. As her mind filled with happiness—

"KIRAAAAA!"

"Ah! Mokkun!"

"Sup? You were hookin' up with Fuyuko or something?"

"N-NO!" Kira blushed. "I was just giving her Toshiro's Basketball jersey—"

"I'll give it to him!"

"Ah! Thanks! You're his neighbour right! I almost forgot!" He handed her the jersey and smiled at Fuyuko who looked dumbfounded.

"Sorry to bother you, Fuyuko-san...but thanks anyway..." He walked away. Momo walked away too.

"Have a nice day, Fuyuko!"

"Th-thanks...Mokkun..."

Momo immediately put on his jersey. _Heeey! It fits! Awesome! Wait until he sees THIS!_

She ran into the basketball court. Fuyuko walked outside.

_DAMN HER! DAMN HER! DAMN HER! DAMN HER! DAMN HER! DAMN HER! DAMN HER! DAMN HER! DAMN HER! DAMN HER! DAMN HER! DAMN HER! DAMN HER! DAMN HER! DAMN HER! DAMN HER!_

...

Toshiro blinked. "You're KIDDING ME!"

"What?"

"Listen...you look like you're wearing a sumo wrestler's pajamas."

"Phooey. This is YOUR basketball jersey, genius!"

"I KNOW that. Give it back, blockhead! I don't wanna end up smelling like you when I play!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Ok, not that you stink but well, I'll end up thinking about you rather than play by best out there and kick the opposing team's butt!"

"Ha-ha! I guess I'm helping Aizen-senpai! Muhahaah!"

"You IDIOT! Wait...helping who?"

"Aizen Senpai, Byakuya Nii-san, Ichimaru-senpai—"

"Why the insane hell Aizen?"

"Well you guys are constantly playing against him—"

"Why HIM?"

"Well, you're always blocking him, right?"

"You're making it sound like you like him."

"Of course! He even helped me in a math sum one day!"

"HE DID WHAT! WHY DIDNT YOU ASK ME, IDIOT!"

"I was going to, but I saw Aizen-senpai on the way and I thought I'd ask him how he manages to study so much and all that so well, ehehe..."

"You moron! Blockhead! Blockhead! Blockhead! Blockhead!"

"You angry with Aizen-senpai or something?"

"OF COURSE! No one's allowed to teach you but ME!"

"Or maybe you're just jealous." She ran along, wearing that jersey, with a dumb expression on her face.

"THATS IT! I **AM** JEALOUS! HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT! HUH? ANSWER ME, ALIEEEN!" He ran after her, deciding it was time to fix it once and for all.

...

"Mokkun?"

"Yeah?"

"Dont you miss Tamiya High?"

"Of course not!"

"What about Shouka and Yuzume."

"Kinda. But Kagura High is waaaay better. And anyway, didn't I tell you? Shouka and Yuzume are best friends. They'd be fine without me."

"What about your old post as president of the basketball team?"

"Nah. I wudda given my LIFE to come to Kagura High! I don't even mind the Kojiki lessons!"

"Oh? So you're saying I'm the reason you've come here."

"Well if it weren't for you, Omma wudda never let me come here. But if you're gonna take it in another sense...back off, dude."

Toshiro laughed. "Oh please! I'm through with you saying that you have vague feelings for me. Hurry up and say it already."

"Say what? Ooh! Ooh! I know. You're a womanizer! Thats what!"

"Freak! Thats not what I meant. Just SAY it already."

"I did! You're a—" He pressed his hand onto the wall, blocking her.

"Say something thats gonna earn you a tasty treat..."

"Candy!"

"Even better."

Momo's eyes widened. She knew whether this was going. Within seconds, she dashed through the opening and ran away from him, only to stop a few yards away. She turned around to face his astonished expression. She stuck her tongue out and screamed—

"YOU'RE A WOMANIZER! I SAID IT! WHERE'S MY CANDY NOW!" She laughed out loud and ran for it. Toshiro sighed and smirked. And he leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"Little intergalactic alien freaking up my freaking life...I owe you one..."

...

"Hinamori was selected for the Kagura Girls' Basketball Team?"

"Yeah, she was selected a looong time ago."

"How come I never knew?"

"Anyway, who're the opening five?"

"Of what I know, there was Hinamori, Kuchiki, Arisawa, Soi Fon and Yadomaru."

"Hey! Notice something? All these ladies have dark black or brown hair."

"Yeah. Weird huh? When we have ladies like Kuna and Matsumoto..."

"Or Inoue for that matter."

"Tch, yeah. But we need some good strong flat-chest bodies!"

"Yeah! Man, that Soi Fon woman is scary!"

"Kuchiki's awesome!"

"Arisawa is freakingly awesome! Dude! Have you SEEN her instruct kids at the _Dojo_?"

"Oh man! She's gonna rock the show!"

"Yeah! Yadomaru's three pointers are deadly!"

"Mhmm! She's gotta do something about her glasses though."

"Hinamori's Mokkun right?"

"Yeah! She's hot! But man, I've never seen such a thing before! She has no feminine properties man!"

"But her speed and strength are awesome!"

"We have SOME team this year!"

"Yeah! DEADLY!"

"Hey dude, when's the first match? And who're the playing against?"

"The first match's coming Friday. They're playing against err...err...uuhh...DAMN IT! I forgot!"

"Shit! Come ON, man! We need to book those tickets!"

"They wont air it on the tele though."

"Its just an interhigh match."

"Yeah..."

"But don't you remember the school's name?"

"I'm really sorry dude! I just cant remember the name—"

"They're playing against Tamiya. Tamiya Girls School." Toshiro smirked.

The two guys looked at him. _Is that Hitsugaya? Whoa!_

...

_Okonomiyaki—_ A native Japanese dish consisting of a pancake filled with ingredients of various types.

_Sakana-Okonomiyaki—_ The fish version of Okonomiyaki

_Niku-Okonomiyaki—_ The meat version of Okonomiyaki

_Dojo— _An instruction centre for sword-fighting, kendo, judo, etc.

_Koi no Sensou-_ Its just a fictional serial that I created. Psst! Koi no Sensou means 'War of Love'. =D

**I wonder how many of you are gonna murder me for this super late update. Yeah, it WAS cruel of me. But hey! I had to switch between Dharan and Gangtok for like twice or thrice! Anyway, here it is! Review if you care. =D**


	13. That's ENOUGH, Alien!

The ball hit the rim of the basket and flew tangent.

"!" Momo fell on her knees. She was sweating like NUTS. She was almost like she was drenched in sweat.

"At THIS rate...I'll NEVER make a three-pointer! Damn my damnable height! Damn it!"

Suddenly, she shivered. Goosebumps swept across her thighs and legs.

"S-Shit..."

"Haven't I told you two control your body?" Momo turned around with a jerk, startled. Toshiro sighed at her comically.

"Don't DO that, MORON!"

Toshiro silently walked towards her and put his arms around her waist, clasping his hands onto hers, holding the ball firmly. Momo blinked. He positioned himself, turning her body towards the basket. He raised his arms along with hers and pressed the back of her head onto his chin and aimed at the rim.

"What're you—"

He pressed her hands and threw the ball. It flew through the air, forming a perfect arc—and went neatly into the basket. A perfect 2-pointer. Momo blinked again as Toshiro let go of her. He then gave her a smirk.

"You should aim better—like what I did now. All you need is a bit more of control over your body—because if you have control over your body, control over the ball soon follows suit. Geddit?"

Momo took the ball and immediately shot from her position. It went in. She then looked at him again.

"All right, so that was a fluke." She pouted comically. Toshiro laughed.

"Well! You better practice hard—you'll be playing against Tamiya...your old buddies are gonna be against you—dont back down, okay?"

CLICK. Momo SMIRKED. "Ooooh, I won't all rightie! But should I really play hard on a little _someone?_"

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "Who the heck are you talking about?"

"OH you KNOW, one of your exes. Fuyuko's gonna have a clash with her!"

"Would you stop talking in circles! I don't have exes, idiot—"

"Oooh? Is that so? I should ask you how MANY girlfriends you actually have!"

"One." He replied blankly.

"Who!"

"You."

"Oh PLEASE. I'm NOT a part of this! Haha!"

"You're the only one, idiot."

"Sure, sure. Lemme have the honour of giving you your list of Girlfriends! And its very true!"

"You really bug me sometimes."

Momo pretended to count with her fingers. "Lets see, Fuyuko's your current girlfriend, Karin comes up next, then comes Yoshiho, Sakura, Sunako, Mayuko—"

"WHAT THE INSANE HELL! You're out of your mind!"

Momo coughed. "Lemme explain. Yoshiho confessed to you—"

"I rejected her, IDIOT!"

"That STILL counts—she was cute!"

"I DONT CARE!"

"SUUUURE you don't. You caught Sakura when she was about to fall—"

"I JUST CAUGHT HER! WHY THE—"

"She blushed continuously for two hours straight. She blushes at you even NOW and she looks at her waist."

"IDIOT! You're just—"

"Sunako ran into you last Tuesday."

"Running into me does NOT mean I LOVE her, FOOL!"

"Who KNOWS. And Mayuko was flirting with you!"

"She just asked me about my hair!"

"Exactly—thats proof enough."

"I don't give a DAMN! Your list is just STUPID!"

"Oh suuuure it isn't—"

"Which position did YOU get then?"

"I told you, I'm not IN this list—I don't have feelings for—"

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE!"

"Am not! By the way, I almost forgot! Karin was your first sweetheart—but you knew Fuyuko before her...Oh gosh, NEIGHBOURS for TWO years! Woot! And yes, you came back to Kagura and fell for Fuyuko ALL over again. Ah, and you pair me up with yourself juuuust to get her jealous. How fancy of ya—"

"THATS ENOUGH!" His eyes shimmered with rage. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto the wall, her back getting hit. She winced in pain.

"YEEEOUCH! YA MORON—" Her eyes widened. He had her right hand clasped tightly into his left hand and his right hand held her lower arm. In other words, she was stuck—and he leaned over to her in such a way that his nose was just millimetres apart from hers. Momo just stood there, wide-eyed. Toshiro smirked scarily.

"You're a cheeky lil' woman, you know that?"

"W-What? Didnt like it when I talked about your girlfriends?—"

"Let ME explain THIS time...You've run into me a million times. You've seen me wearing just a towel over my waist. You've hugged me countless times. You've kissed me dozens of times. You've cried on me—kicked me—whacked me—and you've...unknowingly seduced me...and after all that, you actually have the guts to tease me with other girls. You know? I really cant understand you—how can you possibly bear to see me with another woman when you're crazy for me?"

Momo looked at him angrily. "I-I'm not CRAZY for you! I-I-I just LIKE you! There's nothing big about that! And all that was an accident—"

"DONT make me hurt you—you're like a three year old trying to plead innocent when his parents have already caught his crime on tape. Thats sad..."

"IS NOT! And besides, I—"

"You even told me not to give up back then..."

"T-Thats cus I was so happy to see that you were alive and intact! Just so that you wouldn't jump off the roof like a madman again—"

"Mokkun...you KNOW me...you're not gonna get away from me like this...face it...you DO love me...somewhere...and you're freaking jealous...I know you are—"

"Thats just lame! You should stop fantasizing about me! I don—" Her eyes widened and her cheeks turned tinted red. And she clenched her fists. It hurt. Toshiro kissed her angrily, trying to shut her up. He knew it wouldn't be nice if he let her continue. He pressed her onto the wall, pressing himself onto her, gradually, and finally, he let go of her hands—just to hold her face in place. Momo opened her eyes slowly, only to blush even more as his turquoise ones tore through her sight. This was really something. At long last, their lips parted. Momo blushed as she slid down the wall onto the floor. Toshiro fell on his knees. They were both breathing heavily. Momo's face was still largely red. Toshiro looked at his knees and finally looked at Momo and gave her a death-stare.

"You say something like that ONE more time...no...You bug me like that ONE more time...I'll make sure I do something really bad...and you don't want that, do you? Unless..." He smirked.

"Unless you really want that to happen...heh...I'd wanna see that myself..." Momo blushed and looked at him angrily. Suddenly, the sliding-door of the basketball court flung open—Tatsuki looked at them.

"YO! Hitsugaya! Hina—No, Mokkun!"

Toshiro waved to her. Momo grinned comically. Tatsuki ran towards them and suddenly stopped. She had an evil expression on her face.

"Heeey...what were you guys doing here?"

Momo blushed. "U-U-Uhh—practicing!"

"Really?"

Toshiro smirked and walked past Tatsuki. "You don't wanna know, Arisawa. Lets say its censored for now." He pat her shoulder. "Make sure you give this alien some good practice—she needs to control her body."

"Sure thing, Hitsugaya. " He walked away. Tatsuki turned to face his back again. "Cancha least tell me what you were doing to her?"

"I'm telling you—you wouldn't wanna know. Its baaaad."

Tatsuki smirked evilly. "As long as you don't do anything dirty!"

"Heh. I'll try. See ya."

Tatsuki blushed. "Wow. He'll _try_! Good grief." She turned to Momo. "Oe, Mokkun! You look like Toshiro just raped you! Get up, man! We need some practicing to do!"

"D-D-D-D-DONT SAY THAT! ARGH!"

She was on her feet in seconds and she grabbed the ball.

_Damn you...Shiro..._

_..._

**REVIEW PEOPLE! Yeah, I updated surprisingly faster this time—its pure laziness =P Anyway, this chappie was real small—I've decided to cut the basketball match bit into small sections. So there's loads more to come! Seeya soon! xD**


	14. Kagura Vs Tamiya! PART I

Rukia slammed herself onto the floor, breathing like she's never breathed before. Lisa hit the ground, pressing her sweaty hands onto the wooden floor of the court, drops of sweat splashing all over. Soi Fon was on her knees, rubbing her arm tiredly. Tatsuki lay down on the floor, exhausted. Momo was on her knees, staring at the basket, yet breathing like someone had suffocated her. After what seemed like five minutes, Tatsuki managed to look at everyone.

"...all...right...we...did it...guys..." She sighed and looked at the ceiling again, even more exhausted. Soi Fon comically hit the floor, head first. Lisa slumped onto the floor, and Rukia rolled over on the floor. Momo kept staring at the basket till she fell over backwards on her own knees, hitting the floor violently.

"...ye...ah..."

After what seemed like ages, the girls got up and staggered towards their supplies—water, juice and towels. Momo wiped her face violently and looked at Rukia, who was busy with her raspberry juice.

"...oe...Ruki-Ruki...what now?"

Rukia shrugged and Lisa sighed. "If we practice anymore...I'm sure at least ONE of us would die."

Tatsuki laughed. "I guess you're right. Six hours now. And THIS for a week. We couldn't be prepared any less."

"You betcha...but something's missing."

Soi Fon looked at all of them. "If there's one thing a samurai needs other than skills and stealth to fight his foreign enemies—its a good night's sleep!"

"YEAH!" They screamed out loud in unity.

WE'RE GONNA WIN THE INTERHIGH TOURNAMENT!

...

Toshiro sighed and looked at the sleeping figure on the sofa.

"Man, she sleeps like a Transylvanian bear."

Keiko laughed. Haruna sighed. "Geez, now I'll have to drag her to her room. I _told_ her not to sleep on the couch."

"I can put her upstairs."

"Oh could you, Chibi-kun? Thank you!"

"Welcome, Omma."

He engulfed her with his long slender arms and picked her up with ease. He then walked up the stairs, letting her legs dangle from his grip. She was uber-cute when she slept. And he loved to look at her.

Haruna sipped her tea. "Those two get along so well..."

"Yes they do! But...even if thats so...Mokkun..."

Haruna put her tea-cup down. "I understand, Kei-chan...I'm sure Mokkun would understand...someday..."

"I know...but...what if that 'some' day never comes...?"

"We'll just have to tell her then..."

"Will she take it?"

"I...hope so..."

"Chibi's taken it seriously...he...he's still a bit desperate..."

"What'd you mean?"

"He prefers her the way she is—except for her rejective nature..."

"Mokkun? Rejective? No way...she always gives up after some point or the other...however...she keeps fighting inside out..."

"Isnt she aware of Chibi's weakness?"

Haruna's eyes widened. "Oh my god...I completely forgot..."

Keiko stared at her. "Haru-chan...thats bad! She has to know! I...mean...I mean...I don't want Chibi to be what he was in Kobe! You KNOW what I went through...it was...horrid...my poor Chibi..."

Haruna clasped her hands on her lap. "I have to tell her...I just have to! All this time, I thought I told her...but...I'm sorry, Kei-chan—"

Keiko shook her head.

"No. Thank YOU. You don't have to tell her. I'll tell her myself. And that way, I can explain all the more...dont worry, Haru-chan."

Haruna smiled. "I hope she understands."

"Oh I'm sure she will. She's a clever little lady."

"Hahah! She shouldn't hear THAT!"

"Ahahahaa!"

...

Toshiro put Momo on her bed and pulled over the covers. She slept peacefully—for she had practiced herself to death that day! She needed loads of sleep. Toshiro smiled.

"You're gonna win all the way, Alien..." He switched the lights off and began to close the door. Suddenly, he stopped. He turned to look her at sleep. It was a full moon night, and her face was bright and soothing. He smiled and walked towards her and sat down beside her. He then put his arm onto her bed and lowered himself onto her, caging her down. He looked at her lovingly—the only girl he loved.

"You're my little alien...you hear me?" He kissed her, softly on her lips. She slept on peacefully. Toshiro smiled as he parted their lips. And he finally stood up.

"Good night...Momo..."

He turned to go once again and this time, closed the door as quietly as ever—just so that his little alien wouldn't wake up.

...

Momo smiled happily at her new AWESOME hairstyle (she's prepared that just for the match!) Rukia's hair was tied up in a bun. Lisa's hair was up on a high pony, plated neatly. Tatsuki's hair was messed up—with gel. And Soi Fon had her hair tied up in two ponies, each plated tightly. And as for Momo…her hair was high up in a bun…BUT…strands and tufts of hair poked out here and there from her bun, so it looked more like a bun with an extra spiky aura of hair surrounding it—which made her look like an old fashioned female ninja. Man, it was HOT! The audience had taken their seats a long time ago. And as for the girls, they were busy practicing for the last time. Momo put in twenty-five successful shots and sighed. Finally, Tatsuki signaled them to go wear their formal jerseys. Momo slapped Rukia on her back (just for the fun of it) and got whacked back. Toshiro smiled at her from above (at the seats). Neither he nor Momo cared to look at Karin, who was all eyes on Toshiro, her mind filled with hatred for her nemesis.

…

"Hurry up, Mokkun!"

"Yeah, coming!"

Momo hurriedly put on her sleeveless 'KAGURA' Jersey. She was number 10. Power Forward. AWESOME Hairstyle! Hah. She then rushed out of the door. Suddenly, a strong arm grabbed her waist. She squealed and her face went red, but in no time, she had a pair of arms holding her as tight as ever. She couldn't even turn around. But she knew this person too well. Toshiro Hitsugaya. His gripped ceased to hurt her, and he finally, pressed his head onto the back of her neck. He then held her waist softly.

"Mokkun…relax…I want you to play your best out there…you ca beat them…I know you can…good luck…Alien…" He kissed her cheek from behind. Momo blushed a bit.

"Sh-Shiro! D-Don't startle me like that…uuh…err…th-thanks…"

He smirked. "Run along then. You're late."

"Aaargh! This is all YOUR fault!" She ran towards the door.

"Oh and one more thing—" She stopped and looked at him. He smirked again.

"**Make Sure The Ball Gets Into The Basket**."

She smiled at him. "I'll remember that!" And she ran for it. And she opened the huge door.

….

"Mokkun! You're marking—"

"Number 5. Karin Kurosaki. Gotcha, Tatsu."

"All right! RukiRuki—"

"Number 25. Mizuki uuh…I dunno her fullname."

"She's a point guard. Good luck."

"Hey, hey! I'm a point guard too."

"Heh. You're awesome. Lisa!"

"Number 17. Kazue Haei."

"Right! Weird name, by the way."

"I know right?"

"Yeah. Soi Fon—"

"Number 4. Maki Kuang."

"She Chinese?"

"Yes…I think."

Tatsuki smiled. "All right! We can all do it! And as for me…Number 5—Junko Takeyuki!"

"She's…massive, Tatsu…"

"Yeah, don't die…"

"HEY! HEY! Don't underestimate me!"

"Tch. Can we—"

"ALL RIGHT! LETS GO! WE CAN BEAT THEIR BUTTS!"

"YEEEEAAAAAHHHH!"

They lined up against their opposing teams as the referee held the ball. Tatsuki and Junko took their positions in front for the ball. The judge threw the ball in the air. Rukia's eyes widened. Lisa taut her knees. Soi Fon scowled at the ball. Momo's heart beat raced.

The whistle blew.

The two of them sprang up, reaching for the ball.

….

**Happy Valentine's Day! You guys better not kill me. And yes, I LOVE writing cliffhangers! =P XD**


	15. Kagura Vs Tamiya! Part II

"GO FOR IT!" Rukia stealthily passed the ball to Lisa as she immediately lined up for a perfect three-pointer. Momo's eyes widened. Tatsuki frowned. _That better go in…_

And it did. The crowd cheered as Lisa wiped her face. Man, this was SOME game. Momo sighed. Boy, was that CLOSE! Rukia gave Lisa a hi-fi and Soi Fon looked at the digital scoreboard.

**Tamiya Kagura**

**24 24**

She frowned. _We're actually in a draw….heh_

Karin looked at the scoreboard and pouted annoyingly.

"Damn it! The little losers've caught up again!" She then searched the crowds to find her crush—Toshiro Hitsugaya. And her eyes widened. There he was, on the Player's Row in the mezzanine floor. His eyes were fixed onto the court. She sighed. Man, he was so darn handsome that she could shiver her skin out!

"And to think he fell for a blasted brat like Hinamori…" Her eyes widened some more as she scanned him again. Shit! He wasn't looking at the court…he was looking at…MOMO!_ DAAAMN!_

….

The ball whizzed past Soi Fon.

"DAMN IT! Get that ball!"

She ran past the Tamiya defense—only to get blocked Kuang. Karin snapped the ball and made a run for the basket. And there she went in for the shot—only to get smacked down by Tatsuki. Tatsuki grabbed the ball and flung it onto the air, thrashing it onto Rukia's hands.

"YEEOUCH! Keep it cool, Captain!"

"Ah! Sorry RukiRu-WATCH OUT!"

Rukia knew what she meant. She slammed sideways—and Mizuki slipped. The ball flung into the air—only to reach Momo.

"LISAAA!" She screamed. But RIGHT then—

"Oh you're not going anywhere. Peachy…" Momo's eyes widened. Karin.

She blocked her. Momo dodged by. Somehow, this little woman rocked at defense. Karin wasn't all that bad either.

"Tough luck, Peachy."

"DON'T. CALL. ME. PEACHY." Her eyes glowed with anger.

"Oh? What would you do if I do?"

"PASS THE BALL, MOKKUN! WE'RE IN FOR THE 30 SECOND FOUL! HURRY!"

Momo frowned. "I'll just have to make you shut that mouth of yours, then."

"You talk big, little spoilt—" before Karin could complete, Momo bounced the ball behind her and skillfully passed it tangent—right past Kazue—into Lisa's hands. Kazue leapt up for blocking her shot—but Lisa pulled through a fake. She moved past her and jumped up to throw in one of her famously deadly three-pointers. She then glanced at the scoreboard.

**Tamiya Kagura**

**24 30**

Karin stared at Momo. Momo smirked. Karin frowned and posed annoyingly. "That was just a fluke."

Momo made a funny face and jogged past her. "Pfft. Only a sore loser would say THAT, Karin."

Karin could feel her blood boiling.

No way. First she steals Toshiro. _And now she's gonna beat me? That's NOT gonna happen, you little WITCH._

...

"AAAAARRGGGHHH! I SWEAR! I WANT A HAIRCUT!"

Rukia whacked the sipping bottle onto Momo's face.

"You! Sayin' stuff like that RIGHT through the middle of our first important game!"

"BUT LOOK AT ME! I lool—"

"Ya look fine! Now hurry up!"

Tatsuki stared at the score board.

**Tamiya Kagura**

**34 40**

"They're catching up…"

Soi Fon sighed. "Though they're not that good…I suppose its kinda bad for our reputation…what'd you think?"

Rukia smirked. "Heh…think of that…us getting butt kicked by a bunch of cry-babies…"

"Even worse…" Momo messed up her hair. "Even worse that they're just ONE point below us…shit…"

Tatsuki shot her arm up—signally victory.

"WE'RE GONNA WIN THIS MATCH!"

"YEAH!"

…..

"Karin! Get the ball in!"

Karin smirked. "You don't have to tell ME twice—" Momo blocked her.

"And just where do ya think yer going?"

"Me? I'm going to kick your butt!"

The ball vanished from Karin's hands. Momo stuck her tongue out.

"We'll see about that! Thanks Lisa!" Lisa smiled as she ran towards the basket with the ball.

Kuang and Soi Fon jolted each other rudely as they tried to get past each other. However, by the time either of them could do something about it, the ball went into the basket.

**Tamiya Kagura**

**52 65**

Tatsuki slapped Lisa on the back. "You're doing GREAT, Li!"

"Heh."

…

The whistle blew as the clock stopped. The First 20 minutes were over—and they were given a fifteen minute break. And after that…the last half—which would decide their future in the Inter High.

The girls sighed as they breathlessly jogged out of court. Momo wasn't doing very well. Rukia's huge desperate eyes were GLUED onto the scoreboard. Tatsuki looked at the coach.

"Tamiya was doing pretty well…don't you think?"

"You bet…its kinda strange for them though.

Rukia sipped away. "We were pretty close at that—"

"Loads of times…I almost thought I'd slip back then!"

"Either something's wrong with us or its that they're just getting better and better."

Tatsuki sighed. "Well, we HAVE to win this match, people! We have to do our Boys proud! They're counting on us, definitely!"

Half of them blushed. And they gradually turned their heads toward the mezzanine floor to stare at the Player's Row. Renji, Toshiro, Ichigo, Shuhei, Kira, Aizen, and Gin were smiling at them—well, atleast MOST of them (cough).

Rukia stopped sipping all of the sudden.

"Wait! Where's Mokkun!"

Lisa glanced around. "She's not here—"

"She's probably gone to wash her face or something—we have ten minutes left…she'll be back."

"Don't we have to practice?"

"Yeah. You guys get on with it."

"Soi Fon—your hair's messed up—"

"DAMN!"

"Lucky you, captain!"

"Hahaha."

"That's a wig!"

"Shut your mouth!"

….

Momo slammed open the washroom. She was red—with anger. She ran into the sink and opened the tap and chucked her head under it, her hair down and flying. After her head was soaking wet, she rinsed it out and looked at her face. She was still rather out of breath.

"Damn it! I've hardly scored TWENTY points today! Just seven baskets…that's not like me at all…something's wrong somewhere…I just KNOW IT! AAARGH!"

"You bet, Alien. Perhaps its because I didn't wish you properly." She knew that icy smooth voice like her math tables—and she jerked around, blushing a teeny weeny bit.

"YOU! WHAT THE HECK'RE YOU DOING IN THE WASHROOM!"

"Well, how rude! I come all the way to cheer you up and look at THAT."

"I'm not depressed! Idiot!"

"Sure you aint. And I know I'm an idiot. So stop telling me."

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot! Hahaahah!" She laughed out loud.

Toshiro scowled comically. "Really. I can NEVER understand your sense of humour."

"Well what the heck, who cares? Seeya later buddy boy! I've got a match to win!" Saying so, she ran past him—only to get caught at the waist. She didn't blush—but she jolted up to face his eyes.

"Why aren't you playing very well…?"

"W-What! I-I'm playing FINE, thanks! Now lemme go!"

"What did Karin tell you?"

"Karin? Nothing…why?"

"I saw you talking to her a few times."

"Oh THAT. She kept picking a fight with me—and I didn't like it one bit! Phooey!"

"Ah…so THAT'S why…"

"Right! Now lemme g—" He pressed her onto his chest, pushing his face onto the smooth, moist hair. Momo's eyes widened and a slight belt of pink appeared on her cheeks. Her reflex reaction was to resist him and to try and push him off—but who was she kidding? He was much too strong for her.

"Win this match for me…Hinamori…"

Momo couldn't believe her ears! No! This wasn't him! Never in his LIFE had he called her by her surname! Right when she opened her mouth for a reply—He let go of her. And without another word, he left the room. Momo just stood there, awestruck and trying to convince herself that she was dreaming in every possible manner.

_What the heck! He's more of a freak than I thought he was…sheesh!_ And then she shook her head. _DAMN, I'm blushing again…aaargh…_

….

"Where on EARTH is Mokkun! She hasn't come ye—"

"I'm here! Yo captain! Don't complain like that!"

"Finally!" Rukia grinned. "Where on earth WERE you!"

"That…I was washing my face…well screw all THAT up—we've got a freaking match to win!"

"YEAH!"

…

**All right! I have a HUNDRED reasons for not updating—but anyway, school's about to close in a few days time, so I'll be a bit more accurate at updating…hopefully. ^^**


	16. Insane Love

5…4…..3….2…..1…..The whistle shrieked at its full volume and the crowd jeered as their eyes ravished the scoreboard.

…

Tatsuki was almost on her knees, struggling to breathe. Rukia was on her knees, her hair messed up as ever, wide eyed at the scoreboard. Lisa lounged weakly on the wooden floor, wondering if she'd ever be able to get up. Soi Fon was standing up on her last nerves, breathing heavily. And Momo…was lying dead still on the floor. Her hair was down, her eyes were wild and wide and her hands were still in the air. How did she get there? What the heck happened? Who won?

….

"TEN SECONDS! THE LAST TEN SECONDS!" Tatsuki screamed. "GET THE DARN BALL!"

Karin rammed into Rukia—thereby pushing her onto the floor. The whistle blew.

"FOUL! TAMIYA NUMBER 10!"

Karin jerked around wildly. "SAY WHAT!"

The referee looked at her. "Put your hand up. That's a foul. Pushing." Karin's angry eyes blazed even more. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU MUST BE BLIND! ARE YOU SURE YOU'RE—"

"Technical Foul!" Karin's eyes widened. That was her fourth foul. Kazue scowled at her angrily.

NOW ya dunnit…

Rukia smirked as she dusted herself. 8 seconds left.

After they resumed positions, the game resume. The moment the ball touched Rukia-s hands, Karin ran wildly at her—in a last attempt to thrash the ball off—she wouldn't have minded to foul again either—but the next thing she knew, the ball was a yard away from her—in the hands of her so called 'rival' –Hinamori.

The entire stadium watched Momo as she had cleverly signaled to Rukia earlier and she stood buy the three pointer line—she alined herself in a second and leapt up for one of the most toughest shots that the game had ever created—the fade-away shot.

For those who don't know, the fade away shot is an extremely difficult shot that can be used for any pointer shot, which results in the player leaping up and bending backwards (midair) at a certain angle to aim and shoot—all within seconds. After the shot is taken of course, the player falls backwards.

Momo's hazel eyes told her hands just where to shoot—and there—within another three seconds, it was flying in the air, proceeding towards the basket. Momo began to fall.

As the clock touched the last 4 seconds, the entire stadium began to countdown.

FOUR - the ball hits the RIM and flies UPWARD. The Kagura players almost die for a second.

THREE- the ball hits the rim from falling down and begins rotating on the rim—now it was all upto gravity. Either it goes in, OR it goes OUT.

TWO- the ball hits a weird angle with the rim, and now its begins to totter at the EDGE.

ONE- The ball falls.

The whistle blows shriekishly. Now this is where we started at the beginning of this chapter.

….

Karin could feel her soul oozing out of her body. The scoreboard sent a shockwave among the players.

Tamiya Kagura

99 102

After a few more tensing seconds, the Kagura high girls screamed their heads off—and maddeningly cluttered onto Momo, as though it was some Rugby Tournament. Tatsuki pulled Rukia's hair and choked Soi Fon comically. Lisa was almost in tears as she pressed Momo onto her chest (suffocating her).

And the Kagura Boys and Seniors up in the audience were getting pretty moody too. Renji stared at the scoreboard. Rangiku pressed Gin onto her chest (She didn't notice that she was literally killing him….she was too busy screaming out loud). Kira was almost crying. Hisagi looked hecka proud. Byakuya gave his sister a thumbs-up (he didn't smile though…perhaps he did…) Aizen clapped (like an old man). Yoruichi screamed her head off too. Ichigo slapped Renji on the head and screamed out loud at the players. And most Orihime WAS crying. And as for Toshiro…blink blink…Renji, Ichigo, Hisagi and Kira blinked at the empty eat in between Hisagi and Ichigo.

"Where'd that white haired freak go! THEY FREAKIN WON! AAARGH!"

….

Momo was pulled up as she walked towards her team. The next thing she knew, she heard the door opening with a violent thud—and as she weakly turned to look at the who it was, she was hugged. Tight enough to let her know that it was none other than Toshiro Hitsugaya—but not tight enough to choke her—he sure knew how to hug her. The crowds watched in awe as the hot guy just casually hugged a steaming, sweaty and messed up girl who was hardly conscious. His fangirls hissed and cried in agony while some people actually took out their videocams with passion! Hisagi gave himself a facepalm.

"Man, I've never seen such a sucker before…."

The entire row of the Kagura students nodded.

Within seconds, Momo snapped back into reality and realized that she was being embarrassed in front of hundreds of people. But he wouldn't let go. She could faintly here Tatsuki saying—

"Hey, hey! Don't make out in public, dude! People are watching!" At this, she turned bright red and struggled to let go.

Suddenly…she heard something…in fact…someone…crying….crying fanatically. As she struggled to get away from Toshiro, she caught a glimpse of what was going on. Karin…she was crying like she was insane-right in the middle of the court. For a few more seconds, Momo let Toshiro hug her…but when Karin's cries finally got loud enough, she broke through him and ran towards Karin. Toshiro turned to looked at what was going on—and was taken by great surprise.

Momo crouched down to Karin's level. Karin was still crying.

"You're embarrassing yourself…" Momo tried to speak softly.

Karin gave her an angry glare, amidst crying even more. "Shut up! And leave me alone!" She sobbed.

Momo looked at her for a long time. Toshiro was observing her activities from the corner of her eye.

Finally, she stood up. And she looked down at Karin, with all the anger she had. Karin knew Momo was going to explode for real this time. But no. She walked away. The next thing Karin knew, Momo had Toshiro's hands in hers. And she looked at Karin again.

"If you really love him…you'll never give up on confessing to him." She grabbed Karin's hand and pressed Toshiro's hand onto hers. Toshiro's eyes widened. Momo continued.

"I've had enough of this stupid thing. Listen Shiro, Karin loves you—and I want YOU to love her back. No matter how much you love me, I'll never be able to love you the way Karin does. So just…just get it done with her…I'm sick of making people cry…I'm just freaking sick of it!" She looked at their hands and walked away.

Karin had tears rolling down her cheek. Toshiro…had a very weird look on his face. He finally managed to slowly take his hands off Karin's.

"Karin. I'm no idiot to listen to some alien like her…so for the last time…I. Won't. Accept. You."

Karin looked down again. And she sighed heavily—possibly crying at the same time. She knew there was no hope. If she didn't give up now…there'd be no more hope for her.

"…Y…Y…Yes…"

….

"!"

"MOMOOOOO! My little sweety I'm SO proud of you!"

Keiko almost jumped onto Momo and Haruna was already hugging her.

"You're our little peach star!"

….

Momo looked at the Hall clock. 7 pm. Keiko stopped reading her magazine and looked at Momo.

"What's wrong, dear? Do you need to go somewhere?"

"No…Shiro…Shiro isn't hope yet…"

Keiko smiled. "Ah, are you worried about him? How sweet!"

Momo smiled a fake smile. She wasn't worried about him…she was INSANELY worried about him!

Keiko blinked. "Ah-ah-ah! That's right! Ever since I came here, I've always forgotten to tell you something extremely important, Mokkun!"

Momo blinked. "Huh?"

Keiko stood up. "Its probably a good thing he isn't here now…why don't you settle down next to me?"

Momo nodded and sat down next to Keiko.

"Now then, Mokkun…I might sound like I'm boasting…but you do that Chibi's a prodigy…"

"Yes, yes of course I do! He's a genius!"

"Yes…but as they always say…you can't have it all you know…"

Momo twitched a brow. "What'd you mean, Okasan?"

Keiko looked straight ahead and started off with a steady tone. "Every since he was a young child…he was abnormal…he never really liked girls…nor did he like boys. The kids around him…the people around him…they were all much too 'random', 'ordinary' and boring for him. His father was his hero. He needed his father for everything! They shared such a close relationship—until he passed away when Chibi was hardly three or four…a few days after his death, Chibi began to act rather strangely…Though I didn't bother about it first—mistaking it to be sadness…I was afterall, heartbroken too…but months later, he fell sick…as I rushed him to the hospital, I was first introduced into my one and only son's health problem…" Tears ran down Keiko's eyes. Momo's eyes widened and she immediately hugged her form the side.

"O-Okasan! Okasan!"

Keiko brushed aside her tears and looked weakly at Momo. "From that young age of five…he had suffered a serious mental trauma—that was violent enough to affect his brain…"

Momo began to twitch her brows even more as her heartbeat raced.

"But somehow…he recovered…by god's grace…but the doctor warned me…that if he were to go through some sort of trauma like before…things could turn for the worse…"

"T-Trauma?" Momo's voice was beginning to shake a bit.

"That's why….That's why I always gave him whatever he wanted…I supported him…I…I…Even when joining Tamiya….I explained to him that it was for his own good—and I put him there only with him agreeing with me…" More tears rolled down Keiko's cheeks. Then, she turned to Momo, who was half-dead out of shock.

"Mokkun…you…you're the only one who can save him…please, Mokkun…I want you to be by his side….he loves you! He loves you so much…I beg you not to reject him…I don't want him to go through his rough past again….I don't want to….I really don't….he's the only reason I'm still alive…Mokkun…" She held her hands.

"Will you be by his side forever?"

Momo looked into her eyes. And without even giving it a first thought, she nodded her head.

"I promise you, Okasan..."

…

Momo looked at the clock again. It was turning 8. Keiko had left a few minutes ago to visit a friend at the hospital—and Haruna had accompanied her. For about an hour since then, Momo sat about, thinking of all the ways she had assaulted his feelings…what would be the consequence? She didn't know. And then she thought about her words. Of staying by his side forever. Did she really love him?

Was he handsome? No. He was freakin' handsome—and freakin' hot.

Was he intelligent? No. He was a freakin' prodigy.

Did he love her? No. He was mental over her.

And she sat down. Conclusion: He was much, much, MUCH too much for her. She, a crazy tomboy nut, wasn't even worth half of him! What was Toshiro Hitsugaya thinking! She didn't know…but now…she had to think of a way to get him back to normal. She only hoped that he hadn't done anything cruel to himself and decided to wait another five minutes. Finally, when he didn't come, she ran towards the door.

_I'll find him if it's the last thing I do!_

The moment she opened the door, she threw herself out of the house—right onto Toshiro himself. She jerked her face up to look at him. He looked fine. Perhaps a bit strange. He wasn't drunk…and he was cold to touch. She immediately got off him and opened the door to its full.

"Sh-Shiro! Get in! Where WERE you? I was going to set out in search of—"

He silently walked past her into the house and she closed the door. "You're mad at me aren't you, Shiro?"

He tilted his head in the most absurd way to catch a glimpse of her. "Mad…"

She twitched her brows again. "Shiro…? Are you all right?"

He tilted his head again, and turned to stare at her. Momo didn't show any signs of being freaked out. She just stood there, staring back at him. And she gallantly walked towards him.

"You're pretending to be insane aren't you?"

He smiled creepily. And he moved his face towards hers. He stared at her again—in the most abnormal way.

"If you're trying to scare me, its not working one bit!"

He pulled away from her and violently removed his coat. Momo caught his coat and hung it up on the coat shelves. "Shiro! Go take a bath—don't make me give you one!" She smiled.

He didn't say anything—he just smiled. And he walked up the stairs. Before closing his door, he gave her once last weird glance, smiling at the same time. And he closed the door. The moment the door closed, Momo ran to the sofa and collapsed.

"WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST DO! HAS HE ACTUALLY GONE NUTS! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She messed up her hair and shook her head in the most violent manner.

"No Mokkun…d-don't cry for this…you won't cry for this…no…no…"

She immediately stood up and walked over to the water kettle and poured in a small glass of water and drank a few sips.

_I…I'll wait for him…I'm sure he's fine…_

…

Momo looked at the Hall clock for the fifteenth time. 8:30 pm. No way… She stood up.

"What the heck is he doing up there!" She almost shouted, trying to make sure that Toshiro actually heard her. She then bravely stomped up the stairs, and stopped on reaching his door. Instead of knocking, she threw open the door—only to find it wasn't locked (thank goodness). But the sight shocked her. There he was, still in his school clothes. He was sitting on the window sill, staring like a child at the night sky. The window was open and cold wind breezed into the room. To top it off…the lights were off. Momo gave him a good stare before opening the shower room. She then opened the cupboard and took out a set of clothes. (Funny how she picked the right stuff in such dim lighting) She hung the clothes on the towel rack and then advanced towards Toshiro. She took a deep breath and stared at him.

"Shiro! You can stare at the night sky AFTER you take your bath. Come on."

There was no reply or reaction. Momo frowned and pulled him down from the window sill by force. He compiled slowly and lankily stood upto her, still looking at the night sky. Momo closed the window and pulled the curtains in. She then waited for the response. Toshiro creepily turned his head towards her and smiled at her again. She didn't smile. She just tugged at his sleeve and lead him towards the shower room. She pushed him in and placed her hands on her hips.

"Go on! Take a shower like a good boy. You're wasting time, Shiro! And stop acting weird!" She closed the door shut. And she almost shivered. "I-I'll come back to check on you soon! You better be done!"

She ran over to his bed and sat there, in the darkness. What was she doing? She didn't have a clue.

….

She sighed when she heard the sound of the shower coming to a close. After a few minutes, the door opened rather sluggishly and Toshiro walked out—his hair wasn't wet.

"You just had a body wash? Well, I guess it's okay, whacko!" She smiled. "Now just hurry up and come downstairs. Okasan and Omma will come home a bit late today, so they wanted us to have our dinner really fast."

He still stood there, staring at her with a half insane smile. Momo shook her head.

"Look who's acting like an alien NOW…." And with that, she placed her hands on the doorknob. The moment she did so, she could hear his violent footsteps—FREAKED out, she immediately jumped out and closed the door just in time. There was a huge bang at the door and she was sure he had fallen down after he hit the door. Most fortunately for her, the keys were right with her—and she immediately locked him in. He screamed wildly from in there—he wasn't saying anything—pure insane screaming. He screamed insanely as he pounded at his own door, his intentions, unknown. Momo was sure she was shivering. What the hell was going on? What was wrong with? Well whatever it was, it was HER fault. After about five minutes, the screaming ceased, and the whole house became eerily silent. Too silent. She knew she was being a coward. She held her tears at bay and took out the keys again. The sound of her unlocking his door spread throughout the entire house. She opened the door softly and went in. The moment she got in, she closed the door. And locked in with the keys. If Toshiro were to kill her out of his insanity tonight, then there was no better way to die.

He was in his bed, his face covered under the pillow. Momo didn't switch on the lights. She just pulled out the curtains and let fresh moonlight spread into the room.

"Shi…ro…" She walked over to him and sat down at his bed. She then took away the pillow from his face. She almost cried. He had never looked this depressed before. "Shi-Shiro! I…I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you? Oh no…Oh no…" She saw that his arms were red. Once again, with great force, she held back her tears.

"I'm sorry…for everything I'd done to you…I should've never made you touch hands with Karin today…all I've ever made you do so far is suffer…thinking that you'd give up on me…but no…Shiro…I…I'm sick of hurting you…I hurt you so much that I feeling like I'm killing my own self right now…Shiro…Toshiro! Toshiro PLEASE! Stop scaring me like this! I AM scared! I'm freaking scared of you! Every time you look at me like that, you're killing a part of my last threads of courage…please don't scare me….please…I…I know you're just pretending to go insane just to scare me….and this time, I really give in, I give in! I do…I DO!"

Toshiro stared at her once again, without uttering a word. Momo was on her last threads of pushing her tears back. "Shiro…say something….PLEASE! Please! Please….."

He said nothing. Momo held her fists and finally stood up. "All right…I get it…you don't want me anymore…you ARE insane! All that you said so far were lies! You love Karin afterall! You hate me! I always KNEW I wasn't good enough for you! You need someone better than me don't you? You should've just said so, Shiro! You didn't have to make me say such things to you then! What was your point behind doing all this—" The moment their eyes met—her heart froze and her eyes couldn't get any wider. For there he was, right twisting around her left wrist, his teeth clenched, his eyes blazing with a deadly rage. His breathing was becoming violent and all Momo could do was just stare at her doom. He began to pull her towards him, like a tiny ship being swirled into a whirlpool. And he finally parted his lips to let her know…

"Repeat…that..." His voice was icy and angry. Momo didn't hesitate. In fact, she leaned toward him and looked at his face. "I said you HATE me!" His eyes widened and he violently pulled her onto his bed and the next thing SHE knew, he was over her. His feet plastered hers onto the bed and his hands were on her wrists. His face was right on hers. And he finally hung his head down.

"Freakin'….ALIEN…."

Momo felt a drop of water fall on her left cheek. She blinked as she realized that he was crying. She immediately pressed his head onto her chest and hugged him like never before. He was CRYING, for god's sake. Momo kissed his head and he gradually let go of her wrists. He looked at her, with the most begging look ever. She knew what he meant. He didn't have words to explain how much he loved her. That was it, she just couldn't hold on anymore. Tears streamed down her eyes as she kissed his cheek tenderly. "Shi…ro…will you…EVER…forgive me for this….?" Her voice was choked with tears.

He looked at her again and without another thought, leashed out all his answers onto her lips. Momo cried uncontrollably and Toshiro couldn't stop either. She kissed him back violently, trying to tell him how much she loved him and how much she hated herself for hurting him so much. And Toshiro couldn't have asked for anything more.

All this while, Toshiro never thought he'd understand how his little 'Alien's' mind worked…but tonight…he knew her so well…she was the only thing in his mind. After what seemed like ages, they broke away, only to hug each other. Momo was still crying on his chest. And he pressed her onto him even more, kissing her silky smooth hair.

"Shi…ro…I promise….I'll never leave you ever again…I'll never hurt your feelings…I won't….I'll put my heart into it…you…you're so important for me…and I love you so much…I really do…I love you…I'll try my best to become the best girlfriend ever…and an even better wife…that's the least I can do to compensate all that I've made you go through so far-"

He kissed her lips shut and slipped his hands into her clothes. "No…Momo…that's the most you can do for me…I love you…_so_ much…"

….

Momo may have won the first interhigh basketball championship match, but the real winner was none other than Toshiro himself. For he won something a thousand times precious—her heart.

….

**Review please! I squished in THREE chapters! Woohoo! (That's to compensate for the delay) and yes, tell me guys, should I stop at this chapter or should I continue? I feel this much is enough =D What about you? **


	17. Shichihenge Revolution!

Toshiro opened his eyes sleepily and shut them. He then lazily spread his left hand onto the bed, searching for…for…for who? His eyes shot open as he realized that he was alone. That's funny—after what happened last night, where could his little alien go? He got up out of concern and set his legs onto the floor. The moment he did so, a clockwork mechanism tied to the bed post triggered and he tripped over—only to land on a huge piece of paper which read:

_GO TAKE A BATH AND GET READY!_

He shook himself and read the note again—he knew who'd written it. He sighed and looked at the floor.

_I wonder how she feels inside…_

He shook his head and walked into the shower room.

….

Toshiro climbed down the stairs and to his surprise, he found Keiko reading the newspaper.

"Okasan?"

She turned around and blinked. A sweet smile immediately spread across her face as she lovingly looked at her son. "Ah! Chibi! Good Morning!"

"M-Morning…"

"Did you sleep well last night?"

"Yeah."

"Did Mokkun keep you company?"

"Yeah—wait, where is she?"

"Ah! I haven't seen her at all—" Toshiro's eyes widened incredibly. _SHIT! NO!_

"D-Didn't you see her at all!"

"No, dear. Haru-chan and I came back this morning and I found you all alone in your room…"

"When did you come back!"

"Around 7 am—" Keiko raised her eyebrows as Toshiro ran past her and right into the corridor to thrash open the door—but suddenly, the door opened. He came to a sudden halt, surprised. And THEN his eyes widened for REAL.

Keiko peeked from beside him and she froze too.

"Good morning, Shiro! Okasan!"

…

There she stood. Momo Hinamori. IN A FREAKIN KIMONO! Her hair was down—but a few strands taken from the sides made up for a neat hairstyle. She wore no makeup, but icy white kimono with Kitsune patterns and peach colored borders made her look quite unreal. Her hand was still on the doorknob, and when she finally let go and smiled happily at them, mother and son were sure they were in some other dimension.

She looked like a royal princess—without the over-makeup that is. Momo blinked at them and smiled some more.

"Uuh, I left my spare house keys in Shiro's room, and I came to take them back."

Keiko snapped out of her trance and gazed at Momo. "M-M-Mokkun?"

Momo glanced at Toshiro—who looked like he'd been struck by lightning, and walked towards Keiko.

"Well, I thought I'd start off with these kinda clothes, Okasan. Afterall, this is what I'll be doing for the rest of my life!"

Keiko blinked. "I-I don't quite understand, M-M-Mokkun…"

"What? Didn't Shiro tell you, Okasan?" She blinked. Toshiro snapped out of HIS trance this time and looked at her. "T-Tell her what!" He sounded like a little kid being questioned by a teacher.

Momo gave him a dumb expression. "So you forgot. Whacko."

Toshiro frowned comically. "A-A-A—"

Momo turned to face Keiko again. "Okasan, I'm keeping my promise! From now on, Shiro's under my control! He's my fiancé, right Shiro?"

"F-F-F-F-F-FIANCE!" Toshiro almost screamed. Keiko had stars in her eyes.

"Fiancé!" She squealed. Momo nodded happily.

"Yes! Well..we're not engaged right now, but…its decided." She smiled and took Keiko's hand. And she gave her an AWESOME smile!

"I'll make sure Shiro gets the best life ever! I'll be a good and obedient girlfriend, and the best wife ever! I'll even beat_ Tamakazura_, just you see! And…" She took her other hand and clasped them together. "I'll be a great daughter-in-law! I promise you ALL this, Okasan! So tell me, will you accept me?" She smiled.

Keiko hugged the HELL out of her—crying like a baby. "OH MOKKUUUUUUN!" She squealed. "AAAAAAAAA!"

Momo, being half choked and half drenched (because of Keiko's tears) tried her best to console the wailing woman. "I-I'll take THAT as a YES!" She choked.

Toshiro, meanwhile, was just staring at her in utter disbelief.

…

Toshiro watched in awe as Momo arranged his manga collections.

"I'm the one who messed this up, so I get to clean up too, right?" She put the manga series back in their places. "AAAWESOME! You bought KHR Volume 19 TOO! I GOTTA READ THIS!" She almost drooled over it—but at the same time, she was putting things back in its places.

Toshiro stared. She hasn't changed brain-wise and personality-wise…but…

"SHIRO!" She screamed. He shook out of his trance. "W-WHAT!"

"I almost forgot! I asked Omma to reserve two tickets for me and you for a movie—"

"W-What! Which one?"

"Ran. Omma says that its got TONS of action scenes which are shot really well!"

"Who told her about that?"

"She read the reviews. She booked tickets for us at 3 pm…consider this to be a date, ok?"

Toshiro parted his lips in awe. "Mokkun…?"

She walked up to him and sat on her knees as he was sitting on his bed. She then placed her arms on his lap. He blushed a bit.

"M-Mokkun…"

She smiled. "You know what Shiro? After we get married, I'll wish you every morning and I'll give you a nice warm hug when you come back from work! I'll take care of the household things and I'll make sure I manage your income really well…I won't spend too much…I'll make sure I quit my job when we have kids, and I'll be a great mother, I can bet on that! I'll take good care of you when you're not well, and I'll be there for you whenever you need me! Does that sound good enough? Or would you like me to—" Her eyes widened as he bent forward and kissed her tightly. His strong arms snaked around her waist and he pressed her lips onto his own. Momo's eyes widened as she felt tear drops hit her hands which were folded onto her lap. She immediately looked at him—straight into his eyes and stashed her hands forward to embrace his face. They broke the kiss and Momo immediately got up. She pressed his face onto herself. Toshiro hugged her tightly at her waist—which now aligned with himself. Momo then stroke his hair and smiled.

"Shiro…promise me you won't cry anymore…please? For me?" She looked down at him. He still had his face buried below her chest. After a long time, he slowly let go of her and looked up at her, trying his best to smile.

"Mokkun…"

"Shiro! I would never want to see my life-partner cry! He's a strong guy! And his heart's made of stone! But He opens it up just for me…and when I know him so much, why would I want him to cry? Shiro…I'm sick of making you cry…whether you mean it or not…it hurts me…" She pleaded.

He stopped crying and his tears amazingly dried up. He gazed at her for a long time and finally parted his lips again.

"Momo…you…are you really doing this for me?" He gazed at her. Momo gave him her best childish smile.

"I wouldn't do so much for anyone else, Shiro. We're together now, so you can stop plotting against my tantrums!" She giggled. And then she looked at him again. "I owe you all I've got afterall!" She bent down and kissed his cheek. She then playfully broke away from him, opening the door (She was by now an expert at opening these fancy doors) and she dashed out. From a yard away, Toshiro could hear the words—

"Get ready before 2.30 or else I'll have to look to it, honey!"

The next thing he knew, he was jumping up and down on his bed—only to fall right onto the mattress and shoot his arms up in the air, rejoicing his victory. He then glanced at his calendar.

"Its hardly been a year…Mokkun…and YOU, nasty little alien, are making me think about our kids' names…heh…she's ONE amazing woman."

He stood up and ran down the stairs. Keiko was busy entering 'important' happenings into her diary—and Toshiro leapt up from behind her and gave her a huge bear hug. Keiko laughed, and kissed his son's cheek.

"Chibi!" She squealed happily. Toshiro kissed her cheek back. "Okasan! I love you! If it weren't for you, I'd still be reading _Bakuman_ back in Kobe!"

"I'm so glad, Chibi! You have NO idea about how HAPPY I am!" She hugged him tightly. "Okasan's little Chibi is so wonderful!"

….

"Hey Takeshi! Who's that cute girl over there?"

"That? That's…wait…isn't that Fuyuko Nakamura?"

"Fuyuko?"

"Yeah. She's from 1-B."

"Interesting…" A slow smile spread across Kien Yoshijitsu's face. "Really interesting…"

"But dude, I heard she was all over Hitsugaya from 1-A."

Kien scowled at his buddy. "Name ONE girl who ISN'T all over Hitsugaya. He's a frigging womanizer."

"But have you seen his girlfriend?"

"He has a girlfriend?" Kien frowned. "Must be a real hot chick—if I know that guy, he has a strange taste in girls."

"Umm, in all honesty, she's not all that hot…and she's weird…"

"Knew it." Kien sighed. And then he looked at Fuyuko again. "Nakamura….hmm…I'm familiar with that name…can't seem to remember where though…"

….

"Mokkun did WHAT!"

Orihime nodded violently. "SHE DID, RUKIA-CHAN!"

"NOOOOOO way." Tatsuki crossed her arms.

Soi Fon held her chin. "I wonder what happened…"

Orihime shook her head. "I don't know HOW, but she actually WON this year's poetry festival badge!"

"Sounds crazy! For MOKKUN, that is…"

"Well, we'll see what she says during the Accepting Ceremony this Friday."

…

**Review please! And yes, I have NEW plans up my head, so stay tuned! **


	18. Damnable iPHONE! Wait, SPIRITS? AAARGH!

The students of class 1-A dropped their jaws as Momo walked away with that year's Poetry Prize…

WHAT. THE. INSANE. HELL! WHAT KINDA ACCEPTING CEREMONY WAS THAT! Most importantly…HOW THE HELL COULD THEY AWARD FIRST PRIZE TO A 'POEM' LIKE THAT!

….

Rukia stared at Momo's face. Momo smiled back comically. Orihime stared at her from the other side. Momo was beginning to feel a bit uncomfortable, when to add to all her troubles, Soi Fon snatched away her poem paper and gave it a good look at. And she finally shook her head.

"Mokkun, I just DON'T get it. HOW, just HOW could you POSSIBLY win the poetry festival prize…when you've written about freaking ANIME ACTION SCENES!"

Momo gave them a wide grin. "Its all into minute details, guys! Look at—"

"Mokkun went about with EVERY detail there was in this action scene poem, huh?" Orihime was impressed. Rukia frowned and scratched her head. "And it isn't even rhyming! Its free-verse! I wonder who the heck selected this!"

"Jealous, jealous. I rule , don't I?"

"Yeah right."

….

"You've got quite a strange girlfriend there, Hitsugaya."

"Aaw gee, thanks. I'll take that as a compliment."

"I can see she's rubbing off you."

"Thanks again."

….

"MOKKUN!" Toshiro screamed as he rearranged his manga shelf. "MOKKUN!" He screamed again. Within a few seconds, the door flung open, and Momo rushed to him—unable to put on her brakes, she flung onto the shelves and crashed. A huge mountain of books fell over them. Epic funny? Hmmm…

"MOKKUN!" He moaned, laughed and screamed at the same time.

"WHAT!" She responded, quite sleepily.

"What on EARTH did you do with this Shounen Jump Magazine!"

"Ah THIS one. Cancha see I tore off a few pages?"

"Oh my god, LIKE I can't see that, GENIUS. Question is, WHY did you tear it out!"

At this, Momo finally dug out of the mountain of books, and grabbed the magazine from him.

"That's simple. They had girly ads on them. And some overrated stuff…and some stuff that wasn't for kids."

Toshiro stared at her in the most questioning way. "And just what are you implying?"

"I didn't want you to read all that shit, see?"

Toshiro shook his head and couldn't resist a laugh. "M-MOKKUN! Weird whacky Alien! Its OK for me to go through such things. Afterall, I'm definitely more mature than you."

"BUT SHIRO! That stuff was just gross!"

"I'm not surprised at how YOU'D feel."

"Why'd you even read such stuff?"

"I DON'T! Sheesh! It's a part of a freakin' magazine!"

"STILL."

Toshiro shook his head again. And then he looked at her with a slight smirk. "You know what? Sometimes, it even gives me a few tips on my love life, Mokkun." He smirked.

Momo smirked back. "Well YOU'D have to read some gay magazine to figure stuff about YOUR love life! HAHA!" He whacked a book onto her head. "FREAK!" he blushed.

Momo laughed like a little child, and ran out. "YO HONEY~! Get yer freakin' books cleaned up before—"

"YOU'RE FREAKIN' HELPIN' ME."

Momo sulked and in the most comical manner, stomped back and ended up helping him clean up the mess.

….

Keiko pat Momo on her back and sighed comically. Momo was at the verge of tears.

"BUT!" She whined.

"Its OK, Mokkun…You'll get one when you turn 17, so cheer up, okay?"

"BUT I GOTTA WAIT ANOTHER SIX FREAKIN' MONTHS NO WAY!"

Haruna pinched her cheek comically. "Mokkun, you're whining like a little girly GIRL!" At this, Mokkun stopped immediately and frowned comically at her mother. Keiko was rolling on the floor laughing. Toshiro smugged.

So why was Mokkun acting like this? Cus Toshiro got himself a freaking awesome iPhone and Momo didn't even have a cell phone for herself. And of course, our little Hero(ine) felt it really unfair.

"But its STILL not fair! OMMMAAAAAAA! ME WANT TOOO!"

"Mokkun, that's enough. Wait your turn like a good girl."

"!"

"Right….wait your turn like a good boy…"

"Okay." She smiled. Haruna hit her own face with her hand.

"Oh, Mokkun…"

….

Toshiro fiddled around with his iPhone all day long, and Momo felt like she'd spend the rest of her life watching him.

"I sure wish your iPhone were a guy…"

Toshiro scowled. "Ooooh?"

"Then I'd make out with him everyday!"

Toshiro scowled even more and turned the phone away from her. "You know…you've got a burning hot guy like me…and you haven't even made out with me ONCE!"

"Nah, dude. You aint worth making out with. I'd prefer the phone."

"You do realize you're thinking of assaulting an inanimate object…"

"What? Making out for me, OBVIOUSLY means kissing and all that crap! So its fiiine."

"Well how the hell aint I good enough for you then!"

"Like I said, the iPhone beats it all."

"Some people think the iPhone sucks you know. I didn't really want an iPhone but Okasan just forced it on me. Like they say, SOMETHING's better than nothing!"

"Lucky lucky lucky BUG! And who cares about what other people say? The iPhone is EPIC!"

"And I'm glad it isn't a guy. Or else I wudda killed him off a long time ago."

"Haha. Very funny. Haha. It is to applaud."

….

Toshiro and Momo were staring at the sunset quite abnormally that evening.

"Yo Shiro...what would happen if the sun dies?"

"Isnt it quite obvious that we'd die too?"

"We can create this new sun ball and chuck it into space you know… THAT way we can create this artificial satellite that—"

"Unfortunately Alien-dear, not all space scientists are as intelligent as you are."

"I know that! They SUCK." Momo leaned onto a tree and stared at the orange-red sky. Toshiro pulled out his iPhone and began to explore all its applets again. He glanced at Momo a few times and suddenly, his eyes widened. He had a HUGE brainstorm. Quite a mischievous one too.

"Hey Mokkun."

"Mmm?"

"Do you like making videos?"

"Yeah…maybe."

"What sort?"

"Anime videos—action videos that is. AMVs would make sense."

"Hmmm…"

"Why?"

"I haven't created a single video in my iPhone so far…I feel like loading some in…but maybe recording a video would be better…"

"I could give you some of my AWESOME AMVs!"

"Nah. I wanna record one."

"Alright. Go on. So what're you gonna record?"

Jackpot. He opened the video applet and smirked at her. "Nothing much for you to worry about…but something I'd like to see all day long…" He pressed his hand onto the bark, and looked at her closely.

"What'd you say, Mokkun?"

"HUH?" As usual, the dumb comical expression spread across her face.

He smiled again and placed his phone just enough to capture her profile. Momo frowned. "What, a video of me? That's lame dude!"

"Yeah?" He pressed the record button and the next thing she knew, he slammed his lips onto hers, kissing her with all his might. She pressed herself against the tree-bark, her eyes as wide as ever. After a few seconds, they parted their lips. Momo looked at him in horror and Toshiro smiled—only to kiss her nose cutely and pulled away, pressing the stop button. He then replayed the video. And a slow, sly and extremely content smile spread across his face.

"This is probably the most perfect video EVER."

Momo shook her head and ran upto him. "L-L-LEMME SEE!" Her eyes were wide and her cheeks flushed.

O_O

Okay, she almost had a nosebleed there. The video captured their kiss perfectly. Only, much too perfectly. Toshiro smirked again. "I could replay this for the rest of my life, Mokkun."

"Yeah, yeah! I cant even STAND it once! WHACKO!"

"Oh I'm crazy alright. Afterall, I'm in love with the craziest person in the universe."

"Agreed. But you're an introvert."

"Do you even know what that means?"

"..."

…

It was getting late, and Momo was beginning to feel cold.

"Dang, I didn't notice that we'd come this far…"

"Mhmm...its cold isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Want my jacket?"

"Nah."

He removed his jacket nevertheless and hung it around her. Momo smiled back comically.

"Gee dude, if you expect me to blush and hold tight and all that, I'm quite the wrong person."

"Don't worry Alien, I don't expect ANYTHING from you." He smirked back.

"Say Shiro, do you believe in spirits?"

"Spirits?"

"You know, like how they spread rumours about the Spirits in Kageyama and Tanshin. You must be knowing them."

"Kageyama and Tanshin? Yeah, I think I know. Its not real, so it doesn't really matter."

"True, but…"

"Kitsunes are probably true, well, its all right to mistake white foxes for them."

"What about yokai, yurei, ayakashi, mononoke and other—"

"Those stuffs are myths, Alien. Its kinda crazy to believe in them…"

"But Yokai are—"

"Yea, I know. They're popular with horror anime and all that but—"

"Its awesome!"

Toshiro sighed. "Never mind." Suddenly, the both of them came to a halt. There in the distance, they saw a little white lump on the pavement. It was just sitting there, sitting all alone...and still. Momo stared on and Toshiro frowned a bit. What in the world?

After a few seconds, Toshiro signaled Momo to come forward.

They walked on very slowly, making the least noises possible.

"Sh-Shiro…What is that?" Momo whispered. Toshiro shook his head. "I have no clue…"

They advanced towards it, and suddenly, they heard a few distant fireworks. The little lump immediately got up. The two of them widened their eyes to find out that the little lump, was in fact….a little girl. She was wearing a white kimono, and they couldn't really see anything more. The girl turned to face them.

Short pink hair. HUGE yellow eyes. Really cute. Toshiro blinked. The tiny girl looked at them like she'd been struck by lightning. Her eyes were HUGE with wonder.

Momo took a step forward. "…A…A-no…H-Hello?" She tried to communicate. But the moment the little girl saw this, she took off in top speed. Toshiro ran after her.

"H-HEY! CAREFUL! YOU'LL GET HURT! HEY! HEY!" He shouted. Momo just stood there, watching the little girl disappearing into the other side of the road.

Toshiro looked back. "Mokkun?"

"What was that…?"

He walked towards her. "Some little girl. Maybe she's lost…"

She looked at him. "L-Lost?"

"Yea. But you never know…"

"But…but she was wearing a Tendai amulet on her right hand!"

"Tendai Amulet?"

"Yeah...young Miko wear those. To show that they're still learning. But the amulets are different from each institution."

"Institution?"

"Yea. Looking at that amulet, I'm sure its Tendai. Kyousei-sensei from Tamiya graduated from a Tendai Institution. She's the one who told me about this. She was a Miko, and so…"

"So you're saying that tiny little girl is learning to be a MIKO! But she's much too young!"

"Na ah. They used to send little girls of five to such institutions earlier. Now I guess its different…"

"But…why's she out at night like this? The kid could get into trouble…"

"Yeah…I wonder…"

"Anyway, lets get going. Its getting really late, Mokkun."

"Yeah."

As they walked on, Momo couldn't get the girl's face out of her mind. What was she doing? Who was she? Where did she go? She wanted to know real bad. And there was a strange feeling in her gut that told her that she'd know…soon enough.

….

**REVIEW PLEASE! I apologize for the late update! **


	19. Kino No Sogi

1: 45 AM.

Momo lay WIDE awake on her bed. She tried twisting, turning, BOUNCING, but oh no, sleep seemed far from home tonight.

"Shiro must be asleep...unfortunately…or else I could've bugged him or something…"

…

Half an hour later, she was sitting near the wide open window, her hair flying. The idea was to get enough breeze to kick back and sleep—but she was becoming wider awake the more the wind splashed onto her face.

"Man, this is so damn bor—" Her eyes widened as she saw a little white figure moving down the street. She screened her sight, focusing on that little blob. And suddenly, jackpot.

_IT'S THAT KID! F-FROM LAST NIGHT! How come I never saw this kid here before?_

She watched closely. The little white blob rushed down the empty street, illuminated by the dim street lights. Momo's brain seemed to be in good mood tonight.

"I'm gonna stalk that kid—I don't care HOW wrong it sounds. HERE GOES!" She told herself.

…

Does it make sense for a girl of 16 to venture out, following a mysterious kid at 2:00 AM in the morning? If you say it does, You must be Mokkun.

She sneaked around the little white figure, deceiving it by hiding behind billboards and alley-walls. Good thing she knew the place well—or else she'd be dead lost now. She was immensely curious—this kid, what he or she was doing. In a short while, she figured that the little figure was running towards the place she hated most as a young child—the graveyard.

….

Momo hated everything about the graveyard. There were always a thousand rumours about sad spirits and ghastly ghosts, who've been lurking around for centuries in the name of revenge. But that wasn't what made her hate the place. It was the dull and grey atmosphere, always reminiscent of sadness and grief.

In fact, the last time she went there, she was ten. The last time she visited her father's grave. You might think it's utterly rude and irrespective of a daughter to never visit her father's tomb, but she had her reasons. As a child, she used to cry uncontrollably at the sight of his tombstone. For what she knew, the little bit of her memories of her father lay there. She could never withstand it.

Now, as she saw the child proceed, she started to slow down, going through a dilemma.

Did she want to follow? Yes. But the price she'd have to pay was quite a heavy one. Never the less, she walked in the shadows.

…

The little white figure seemed to be searching for a certain grave. Momo was sure it was a close relative of the child. For no one would sneak out at this hour to…wait, why this hour? As she courageously hid behind a fancy grave, she watched the little white blob reveal itself.

A little girl of perhaps—10. She was crying quietly. She respectfully sat on her knees, clasping her arms together. Momo screened her eyes in the moonlight. The grave stone read :

_Sumiko Nakajima_

Apparently it had been a few years since the woman had died. The little girl, who revealed her entire face now—looked even younger. She had short pink hair and golden yellow eyes. Mokkun frowned thinkingly.

"Is that…Kusajishi? Sure looks like her…" she whispered to herself.

The little figure seemed to pray for a while, and then she stared at the grave for a long time. Mokkun decided to ask anyway. She got up from behind the grave and tiptoed to the little girl.

"Hey."

The poor thing screamed and jerked around to run, but Momo caught her tightly and pressed her face onto her chest. The girl wriggled for a while, pale with freight.

"CALM DOWN!" Momo consoled. "I'm not the freaky soul of _Oiwa_! I'm just a little kid, sheesh!"

The girl stopped panicking for a while and finally managed to look up at Momo. And her huge golden eyes widened even more.

"Ku-Kusajishi-chan! It IS You! What're you doing in a place like this?" Momo asked her out of surprise.

The girl looked at her and then looked down. "I-I-I…."

Momo pat her on her head. "Why're you here at this sort of time, Kusa—"

"I came here to see someone!" The girl spoke convincingly. Momo got the point.

"Someone died, didn't they?" Momo knew she was being rude. But she didn't mean it.

The girl looked depressed and clutched away from Momo's grip. "Y-Yes…I came to see them…because I'm never allowed to come here…"

"Kusajishi-chan…but…I thought you lived with your mother in Takenara…"

The girl looked at her longingly. "I used to…three years ago…"

Momo looked down. "Oh…Why...do you sneak out like this?"

"Because….Because…they won't let me come here during the day—"

"Who?"

The girl didn't answer. Momo glanced at her hand. "You…You study at a Tendai Boarding, don't you?"

The girl nodded. "Is it because your mother can't afford your expenses?"

"...Yes…"

"So now you're going to become a Miko, in a few years, correct?"

The girl looked at her. The questions were so morbid...so...she didnt have a word for that strange feeling she felt when someone grabbs her at the graveyard and asks her about her past, present and future.

"That's right…"

There was silence for a long a time. Mokkun looked at the child with curiosity.

"Did you really want to become a Miko, Kusajishi-chan?"

The girl looked at Momo for quite a while and then, she finally opened her mouth.

"No."

"So…you were forced to do this?"

As she shook her head, Momo looked at the ground. "Why?"

The girl said nothing. She simply pointed to the grave behind here that read 'Sumiko Nakajima'.

Momo blinked. "Because of that person?"

"Yes."

"Who was she?"

"My Mother."

…

The stars shone brightly and the moon looked like the sun. The two girls were sitting on the grass, overlooking the Horizon behind a few graves.

"Kusajishi-cha—"

"Hinamori-san, I'm younger than you...so it's okay for you to call me by my given name."

Momo smiled. "The Tendai Foundation's really grilled in some good manners in you, haven't they, Yachiru?"

The girl smiled back. "All for the better—that's what my aunt said…"

"Why did they force you to become a Miko?"

The girl said nothing. Momo looked down. "I'm sorry...I...I'm being nosy, arent I? You don't have to tell m—"

"My mother died when I was eight…and ever since then, my entire family had been after my father's money. When he decided to remarry, they forced me to become a Miko…thinking that I'd never bother them…and its true…I…I don't bother them at all…I…I hate them…"

"Yachiru…I understand how you feel...but…"

"They killed my mother! They didn't even let me take part in the _Soshiki_!"

Momo looked at the little girl, tears rolling down her cheek. "N-NOW! Yachiru-chan! Don't cry! Please!"

She wiped her tears in agony and looked in front of her. Momo looked at her with concern. "Why don't you tell your fath—"

"My Father married my aunt's daughter…and now he lives in Seoul."

Momo frowned at the sky. "Your aunt must be evil. But…"

"My Father never calls me either…he…no…everyone hates me…and now they put me in that horrible place…its…its so lonely there…"

Momo wrapped her hand around the little girl's shoulder. She was so tiny. And helpless.

"Don't you have any friends there?"

"No-one likes to make friends with a motherless child."

"T-That's not true!"

"It is! And…I miss my mother all the time…and I start crying when I see the children around me run and hug their mothers…I start crying…because I get reminded of the days when I used to do that…my mother did everything for me…she worked hard day and night, she cooked for me and cried along with me…She used to stitch my clothes when they tore and she was always there to hug and kiss me when I was sad or lonely…but one day…"

Momo listened silently. There was nothing else she could do.

"But one day….she…left me all alone…and she'll never come back…I'll never see my mother ever again…" She sobbed.

Momo hugged the little girl and she burst out crying uncontrollably. As she looked at the sky, she could feel her chest dampening with the little girl's tears. And as she glanced to the side…she saw a gravestone with letters of Kanji: _**Hinamori Shouya.**_

….

As Momo waved to the little girl as she ran back to her dorm at the Tendai Boarding School, she had a new resolution flying around in her head.

_I've got to help her. I'll try Shiro first thing tomorrow morning._

…..

Little did Momo know that while she bragged away that Toshiro was probably asleep, truth be told—he was wide awake at 2 : 00 AM as well—only, he was doing something ELSE. Something that would shock the living daylights out of Momo first thing next morning.

….

_Soshiki— Japanese Funeral Ceremony _

_Oiwa— Main character of the famous Horror Series __**Yotsuya Kaidan**__. Her ghost lurks around to avenge the death of all those dear to her, and most of all, mentally tortures her wicked husband Iemon (iemon). _

**WOW, I didn't update for TWO MONTHS! *BOUNCE* REVIEEEEEEWW! Heck I'm freaking sorry for the late update! .! **


	20. Mokkun's WRONG ReActions!

Momo opened her eyes sleepily and screened her sight to look at her alarm-clock. And her eyes shot open.

The little Alarm clock read '11:00 AM'.

She jumped up from bed and gave herself a face-palm. "RATS! I overslept!" And she blinked—for she remembered what had happened last night.

"That's right. Kusajishi-chan…I have to do something about that kid…" She got up and stretched, and then held her hips.

"YES! Time for some MOKKUN ACTION!"

…

Toshiro couldn't stop smirking as he looked around his room. "The only regret I have is that I should've done this EARLIER. Man, I'm just SO damn awesome…" And he laughed evilly.

"Wait until the Alien sees THIS…"

Suddenly, Keiko opened his door hastily. "Chibi—" She froze as she looked at his room. "Ch-Ch-Ch-CHIBI! Wha…" The woman groped for words. What had her son done to his room! Toshiro smiled cheekily and walked over to his mother and kissed her cheek.

"You don't think I'm over-doing it, do you, Okasan?"

Keiko just starred, her mouth agape. "M-M-More importantly…you…how did you DO this?"

Toshiro pointed to the black circles under his eyes. "Stayed up the whole night."

"B-B-But Chibi, WHY did you do something like….THIS?"

"Well there's nothing wrong, is there?"

"Y-Yeah, but—"

"Lets all say its for Mokkun to freak out for. And its for myself. I LOVE my room right now!"

His mother shook her head. "Well Chibi, as long as you're happy…but I really think you should get some sleep now…it's Saturday, afterall."

"Yeah, I will. AFTER _someone_ sees this." He turned to look at his room and he smirked again."

…

"OMMA! OMMA! OMMA! OMMA! OMMA! OMMMMMMAAAAAAAAAAA!" Haruna whacked a spoon on her face. "WHAT!"

"I'm going over to Shiro's House for the day. We have some BIG things to talk about!"

Haruna shook her head and served her a sandwich. "Like the house-loans you're going to take after marriage?"

"NOOOO!" Momo blushed. "I DON'T EVEN CARE! Sheesh! Its something about something that's happening somewhere."

Haruna blinked. "Honey, when did you sleep last night?"

"3:00 AM."

"Ah."

Momo raised from her seat, munching her sandwich. "Omma, MILK!"

"Yes Mokkun…" She gave her the milk she was serving."

Momo stared at her mother for a long time. "Omma!"

"Yes?"

"What's a home-loan?"

Haruna stared at her daughter.

…

Keiko greeted the girl with long let down hair. "Mokkun! You're going to freak out today!"

Momo gave her a 'what the heck' expression. "What's wrong, Okasan?"

"Oh, you'll see. Don't take it too seriously, okay? Okasan's leaving for your house in a minute. Take care while I'm gone, okay dear?"

"Okay! Come back soon!" She smiled and ran up the stairs. "SHIROOOOOOOO!" She jumped onto the aisle and ran to his room. She the pressed the knob and twisted in the most slick manner and chucked it open. She then stepped inside. "SHI—" Her brain stopped all its activities to look around the room and register what her eyes were seeing.

Right in front of her, stood this extremely hot guy with white spiky hair. He was smirking at her. But hey, that wasn't what she was staring at. It was the ROOM itself.

Its walls were FILLED with pictures, posters and charts…all OF HER! Pictures of her when she was a child, photographs of her cosplaying, and some overrated pictures of her and Toshiro—that's like just 40% of the main wall. Every inch of the room was covered by these photographs, and a HUGE poster of them both to make up for 'Every Guy's Dream Room'. After 15 minutes, she blinked and managed to open her mouth.

"What…the….insane….HECK!"

Toshiro smiled evilly. "How'd you like my new room, _Mokkun_?"

She stared at him like a child. "Aa…aa…aa….." She was half dead with surprise.

Toshiro smirked again as he advanced towards her. "What, don't you like it?"

She couldn't say anything. As he closed the door behind her and looked at her. "Whether you like it or not…I adore it! And guess what? I don't think I'm going to come out of room ever again!"

Momo shook her head and looked at the room, running over to touch the walls. "Sh-Shi-Shiro, you're MAD! I KNOW I call you 'Whacko', but you just proved me right a hundred times!"

"Yes, I'm nuts. So what're you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. How did you do this?"

Toshiro scowled. Nothing? Heh! Again, it wasn't the reaction he had expected. "What'd you mean?"

"I mean, how did you reach the ceiling and fix all these stuff up? I assume you used a printer—"

"Loads of equipment, in fact. What's wrong? Freaked out that some guy out there is googoogaagaa over you?"

Momo frowned. "No…" And she gazed at the photo-filled walls. "Wow! I look AWESOME in that! And look at this one, I look like one of those stuffed bears! YEUCK! Oh but THAT one is EPIC cool! Hey Shiro, why'd you have a picture of you and me in those gross poses?"

Toshiro couldn't help smirk. "Its something I want to see everyday…so I put that up."

"Ne, Shiro, could you do this to MY room?" She grinned.

Toshiro FELL to the ground, head first. _WHAT THE HECK! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! WRONG REACTION! DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMNIT!_ Suddenly, an awesome idea struck him.

"YES! With pictures of ME, right?" There was a sort of persuasiveness in his voice.

Momo stared. "No. Pictures of myself."

….

"OK! Now lets cut the crap and get to why I CAME here!" Momo coaxed Toshiro, who was lying on his bed, as stubborn as ever. "What is WRONG with you, Shiro? Listen to me!"

"NO! Shut up!" He turned to face the wall. Aaargh! MORE pictures of her. He turned to the other side. Momo stared. Aaargh! Momo all over the place! SHIT! He realized how much of a bad idea it was if he were to fight with her.

"Listen to me, please…"

He finally sat up, and looked at her. "Fine. WHAT?"

She sat down beside him and looked at him. "I have a LOOOOONG story to tell you. Something that happened last night…"

"Huh?"

….

"So wait, you made friends with a kid from the Tendai Foundation!"

"Not just that…we have to help her!"

"HOW, genius? Why'd you have to butt in into other people's lives?"

"Because I want to make a difference in them!"

"Why can't you be satisfied in making a difference in MY life instead?"

"Haven't I already done that?"

"Point."

….

"All right Mokkun, there's only one way to get this kid lead a better life. And since its something you'd wanna do…"

"What is it!"

He smirked. "But before that…you should give me a proper reaction for what I did to my room."

"HUH?"

Toshiro scowled. "You KNOW what I'm talking about."

"Beats me."

"MOKKUN!"

"WHAT!"

"Stop driving me nuts! I'm a sleep-deprived guy who did this to please the girl he loves and SHE goes and says something TOTALLY STUPID in return!"

"What'd I say?"

Toshiro stared. His eyes were blurring out as he hadn't slept, and this psychic girl was driving him beyond his limits. Finally, Jackpot. You know what he resorts to when Momo acts dumb.

He looked at her. "I'll give you one last chance to react normally."

"For what?"

"That's SO IT!" He pulled her onto himself and hurled her onto his bed. Her eyes widened and her arms ached. "SH-SHIRO! What're you—"

He then caged her down. "Crazy little Alien, always driving me nuts…" He smirked. Momo was beginning to understand what was going on. And a slight belt of red appeared at her cheeks.

"W-Wait…Shi—"

He pressed his lips onto hers angrily. _STUPID ALIEN! DAMN!_ He raced his hands to hold her waist as he pressed his body against her. She twitched and turned in pain, but she couldn't budge against his strong frame. His anger soon died out as he began to indulge in his usual methods of perversion—he slid his hands into her shirt and moved his lips onto her neck. Momo tried his best to stop him, but it didn't seem to work. She struggled—half of her wanted him to do whatever he was doing, the other half of her screamed at her.

"Shi—ro—" Slowly, he stopped in his tracks. He hugged her from inside, pressing his face onto her chest, trying to make himself comfortable on her. Momo stared at the strange turn of events.

"Shi—" Click. She smiled cheekily—for he was asleep. But then her eyes widened again.

"H-H-Hey! You can't sleep now! You haven't told me the plan—" She sighed. The poor guy hadn't slept the whole night. She sighed and ruffled his hair softly and looked around the room again.

"Looks like he worked hard to impress me…" She smiled. "Thank you, Shiro."

…

**Review please! I was half asleep when I typed this, and I've been this way for days. I'm sorry for the late update! .**


	21. Yachiru's Happy Family?

"Kusajishi-san. You have a visitor." An elderly priestess bowed her assent as she signaled the little girl with pink hair to raise and follow the lady who had made the announcement. Yachiru did so, and followed the woman though the passageway without uttering a word. The girl's mind wandered. Was it her horrible aunt? Or her no good father? Whoever it was, she was sure it was for no good.

The woman led her to the visiting room and patiently made her way back. Yachiru was dumbfounded. For there stood—

"Hinamori-san!"

"Wow, you actually remember me? Mine is a face a lot of people forget, you know."

"I don't think so, Alien." Yachiru's huge eyes searched behind the girl with blackish-brown hair. A tall guy with strange spiky hair waved at her. Yachiru blinked.

"A-Alien?"

"Yeah, I call her that. By the way, I'll introduce myself. Name's Toshiro Hitsugaya. And I own this crazy woman standing next to me."

Momo stamped his foot with all her might, and it sent him screaming.

"SSHHH! Please don't shout here!" Yachiru whispered.

"R-Right, s-sorry. Could we move out?"

"I-I-I suppose so…"

….

"Yachiru Kusajishi, huh? That's a strange name…so tell me, who gave you that name?"

"My mother did—"

"Dude, that's not important. Stop asking her strange questions, Shiro. I swear. You'll freak the kid out."

"Oooh? Did someone just say something?"

"TOSHIRO!"

"Okay, Okay! So okay Yachiru-kun, we'll help you out here."

Yachiru blinked for the fifth time. "And how?"

Momo smiled cheerfully. "What you need, Yachiru, is a REALLY good mother! Someone who'll love you and take care of you."

"B-But my mother—"

"I know she's no more…but we can't just leave you here all the same."

Toshiro ruffled his hair. "She's right. The Tendai Foundation is for priestesses who join at their own will. You've been forced to join, haven't you?"

"Y-Yes…that's because I had no other choice…"

"Well, first things first. Did your father completely disown you?"

"I don't know…"

"And your aunt?"

"Don't even talk about her…"

Toshiro looked at Momo. "Well, Alien? What do we do? If we want our plans to work, we'll have to finish the documents behind this kid. And that could take years, depending upon how and when her relatives reply."

"Point." Momo closed her eyes and held her head. And then shook her head and opened her eyes. "But THIS may not take too long."

"B-But you two haven't told me what you're going to d—"

"We're gonna advertize you and get you a good mom…or mom AND dad….or gr—"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Don't you like the plan?"

"W-Well—"

"You might find it scary now, but there're lots of couples with no kids out there who would adore you, judging your looks."

"B-But…"

"Maybe we should give her some time to think over it. Anyway, we'll see you tomorrow." Saying so, Toshiro pat Yachiru's head and smiled at her. He then left, signaling Momo to follow him. Momo followed, but ran back to the little girl, crouching by her side, handing her a little parcel.

"Take good care of that, okay?"

Yachiru blinked hard as she watched the two of them walk past the gates, waving back at her. And then she looked at the tiny parcel. She walked back to her dormitory a few aisles away and carefully opened it up.

It was a tiny little amigurumi teddy bear.

…

"WHAAAAAAT!"

"Its true, see? We've got an applicant in a matter of a few days!"

Toshiro looked at the dark haired girl in disbelief and flung himself onto the sofa.  
"Freaking awesome! But who IS this woman?"

"Well…" Momo began. "The applicant wants to keep her name and address a secret apparently."

"That's strange…why not let us know?"

"I—"

Keiko set a tray of green tea and biscuits in front of them and sat on the other sofa, smiling.

"Well, well. What ARE the both of you upto now?"

"Okasan, I told you about the Kusajishi girl didn't I?"

"Ah, yes you did! Has someone agreed to adopt her yet?"

"Yeah! Its amazing, really. We hadn't even advertized her and someone just accepted our initial invitation!"

"Where did you submit your initial invitation?"

"To the District Officer. He said he'd see to it and just an hour ago, we got this phone call!"

"My, my! How wonderful! Ne, Chibi-kun, wouldn't you have LOVED a little sister like her?"

"I don't know Okasan…the kid's kinda harmless, so its okay…"

"Really? Aaw, too bad its too late now."

"Hahaha. What do you want a daughter NOW for?"

"Well, you'll leave me in a few years time, so wouldn't it be obvious that I'd want some company? Moreover, I always wanted a little baby girl who I dress up and cuddle! Aaaw!"

Toshiro was annoyed at this—moreover as Mokkun jumped up and hugged Keiko.

"Cheer up Okasan! This guy here can be REALLY girly sometimes, I swear! I'm much manlier than HIM at selective occasions. You should just buy him more pink stuff—" Toshiro threw the largest pillow he could find at her.

…

Yachiru couldn't believe her eyes.

"WHAT?"

"It's true, kid. Your father's sent us an immediate reply saying that he's made arrangements to disown you and your aunt was happy with your properties in Kanagawa. Now you're a total orphan—but someone's ready to take you!"

"Sheesh, Shiro! Don't blurt that out like that! It's incredibly rude in HER view. Ne, Yachiru-chan. You've finally got a good home!"

"B-B-But who IS this person?" She had a tinge of fear in her voice.

"You shouldn't be scared, Yachiru-chan! She's a nice woman, we heard. Definitely better than your aunt."

"W-What about the Tend—"

"The person who's going to adopt you has also cleared all your documents with the Foundation. I'm guessing, the woman must be a tad rich. You're new guardian will be taking you home tomorrow, okay? So pack your things and wear your best clothes!"

"B-B-But Hinamori-chan…" She held onto Momo's shirt. Momo smiled and hugged her tightly.

"You'll be fine, lil' kid."

"But I don't know this person…"

"We'll come WITH you and see how you feel, how's that?" Momo's bright idea brought this crazy expression to Toshiro's face.

"WE WHAT?"

"Why not, Shiro? Oh, I'm not asking YOU anymore. Ok, Yachiru-chan. We'll see you tomorrow morning! Bye!"

"Hinamori-chan…thank you very much…"

"Hey, Hey! What're you thanking ME for? You should thank the person who's adopting you!"

"But if it weren't for you…I—"

"You haven't thanked ME yet!" Toshiro crossed his arms comically. Yachiru smiled and bowed (LOL).

"Thank you very much, Nii-san."

Toshiro stared at her. The next thing Yachiru knew, she was flying in the air. Momo screamed.

"B-BAKA SHIRO! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

He tossed her in the air one last time and as she came flying down, he caught her and gave her a tight hug. And then he gave the little girl and comic smile.

"KID, YOU ARE SO DAMN AWESOME! Congratulations, You're the first person to have EVER called me 'Nii-san'! I LOVE YOU!"

Yachiru sweat-dropped.

Momo blinked and frowned. "Heeeeeeeey, I thought I called you—"

"YOU FREAKING DIDN'T AND DON'T EVEN THINK OF IT!"

….

Yachiru put on her best kimono, which made her look like a real-life doll, and walked past the rooms of her friends. Her luggage wasn't too much. Just a moderate little cloth bag which consisted of her clothes, tooth brush, notebooks and brush. Not to forget the amigurumi bear that Momo had given her. She had her hair brushed neatly, adding two little clips on either side. She had her only pair of slippers on with her alternate pair of white socks and she sat patiently at the Reception, watching the hands of the clock reaching the desired time.

The lady at the Reception smiled at her. "We're going to miss you, Kusajishi-chan."

Yachiru smiled back. "I will miss you too, Matsuki-sensei. But…"

"Yes, I know dear. You don't like it here do you?"

"I-I do…" She hesitated. "Its just that…I…I feel orphaned and unwanted...I know you care for me….but…"

"I understand, Kusajishi-chan. Anyway, I'm very happy that someone's ready to take you—you finally have a happy family, don't you?"

"I hope so…" She said with a grin.

…

"YACHIRU-KUN!" Screamed Toshiro. He ran towards her, followed by Momo.

"Toshiro-Nii-san! Hinamori-chan!"

"Yachiru-kun, your taker will be here in a few minutes. Momo received a phone call from her."

"Her?"

"Ah yes, I forgot to add. It's a woman who's taking you this time, and I don't think her spouse is alive…I don't think she has kids either. We'll see."

"O…Oh…."

"What's wrong?"

"My aunt didn't have any kids either…"

"This woman ISN'T like your aunt, Yachiru-kun! Don't be so pessimistic! I'm sure she—"

"SHE'S HERE!"

The three of them turned to watch a woman walking towards them. Momo smiled—she almost laughed. Yachiru looked on. Toshiro...'s eyes couldn't get any wider.

The woman came to a halt next to them, and crouched down to Yachiru's height. She kissed her cheek.

"Hello there, Yachiru-chaaaan! I'm your mother from now on, okay? I've sent in forms in the Gazette to change your surname to mine, and I've also cleared your documents for legally adopting you. I promise I'll be a great mom! Will you come with me, dear?" The woman held her hand out softly, comically. Yachiru smiled with all her might—no had been so nice to her, or said such nice stuff to her in years!

"Y-YES!" She held the woman's hand with her tiny one.

"All right! Let's go!" The woman said with a musical tone. She then stood up, holding Yachiru in her arms. And then she looked at Toshiro.

"All right, _Chibi-kun_, take her luggage will you? Follow us, okay dear? Mokkun, you're coming home with us too!"

Yachiru blinked. "A-A-Ano—"

"You can call me 'Okasan' all right dear? And yes!" She turned to face Toshiro again. "This here is your older brother! He'll take good care of you when I'm not there, and you can ask him whatever you want! And yes…" She looked at the little girl in the eye. "You'll be joining Kagura Elementary School two weeks from now!" Talking on, she walked out of the reception. Momo BURST out laughing and Toshiro screamed his heart out.

….

"FREAKING HELL! YOU _KNEW_ THIS, MOMO?"

"OH HELL I DID, SHIRO! But like Okasan said, I thought we'd keep it a little secret."

Toshiro now looked at his mother, who was smiling gleefully. Yachiru was sitting on her lap, going through some old photo-albums.

"OKASAN!" Toshiro screamed. Keiko laughed.

"Oh Chibi-kun, I thought I'd give you a surprise!"

"But THIS was just—"

Yachiru gave him a VERY sad expression. "You don't like me, do you, Nii-san…"

Toshiro almost cried. "Oh my freaking cute little _SISTER_, OF COURSE I LOVE YOU! Its just that this MOTHER of ours can be incredibly INSANE at times!"

"What DID she do?"

"She spent MILLIONS of YEN on solving something that required JUST A THOUSAND YEN!"

"That is?"

"THE ADOPTION FORM! OH MY GOD, had she told me, I would've done it for her!"

"It's really okay, Chibi-kun. Yachiru's your little sister now—legally. FINALLY, Haruna and I have something to pamper about all day long!"

"Just don't pamper her too much and turn her into a spoilt brat, Okasan—"

"Don't worry Nii-san, I won't become one." Yachiru smiled.

Momo looked at Toshiro. "Yachiru Hitsugaya…FREAKING AWESOME!"

"It sounds funny, Okasan!" Yachiru looked up at her 'mother'. Keiko pat her head.

"Can't be as bad as Keiko Hitsugaya. I'm sure its fine. I don't want to change your given-name, because…well…"

"I understand." She smiled again.

Momo and Toshiro sweat-dropped. "Sick. Family sentiments. We hate it."

…

**REVIEW PLEASE! And of course, I'm SUPER-SORRY for the MEGA-LATE update! . Please don't forget this story! I have a feeling you guys ARE forgetting…I don't get too many review! o(≧o≦)o And yes...I'M GONNA DELETE THIS STORY IF YOU GUYS DON'T REVIEW! *pant pant* I mean, how am I supposed to KNOW if you guys want me to continue ot not! *very angry* =A=**


	22. Interactive Session? NO THANKS

"Uwaaaah! Did you SEE that, Shiro?"

"See what?" Momo and Toshiro were walking their way towards the main entrance of the School.

"The test scores are out! Let's go see!"

Toshiro blinked. "This was for last term's exams…I don't see your name anywhere here, Mokkun."

"Look over THERE!"

"WHOA! Number 25: Momo Hinamori? That's a tremendous improvement, hell it is!"

"I know right?" Momo smugged.

"But the name's freaking lame though."

She stamped his foot (again) as hard as she could, sending him screaming (again).

"Nii-san!" The both of them looked behind them to see a cut little pink-haired girl running up to them.

"Nii-san! Hinamori-chan! Can you show me where my classroom is?"

Momo grinned. "Sure thing, Ya—"

"OH MY GOD! Who IS that super-cute Lolita?"

Toshiro twitched his brows as he turned to face a group of wide-eyed girls.

"She's my sister. And she's NOT a Lolita, damnit."

"AAAH! HITSUGAYA-KUN HAS A LITTLE SISTER?"

Yachiru smiled. "I'm adopted."

The girls screamed. "SO CUTE!"

Momo was beginning to boil. "HEY…"

"Ano, Hitsugaya-kun, could we show her around, PLEASE?"

Toshiro blinked. "Uhhh…."

Yachiru smiled. "I'll be fine, Nii-san! I mean, it's time for you classes, and I don't want to disturb you…"

"B-But—"

The next thing he knew, the girls picked her up and walked away, pulling her cheeks.

Momo ran after them. "H-HEY! COME WITH YACHI—"

Toshiro put his hand on Momo's shoulder. "Forget it, Alien. She'll be fine."

"But…"

"Never mind…"

She sighed and resumed reading the names at the top—the names of the prime-time nerds, that is. And her eyes widened.

"Year 1: TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA?" She could feel him smirking behind her back.

"Surprised, Alien?"

"YES! I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU STUDY, DAMNIT!" She lamented.

"Hahahaahahaha!"

"But that's not fair! You get the scholarship prize this year! That thing's MY dream!"

"Pssh, I get that crap every year. It gets boring, you know."

"BUT I'VE NEVER GOT ONE MY ENTIRE LIFE…" She almost cried.

"Well, we HAVE studied together a few times…"

"THAT'S NOT going to be enough. You, YOU'RE going to study with me EVERY single day, all right?"

"My pleasure, my dear little Alien. Do I also get to sexually harass you during break time?"

"In your dreams, Baka-shiro! KYAH!"

"And cut that out already. It sounds lame."

"My point exactly." Immediately, her eyes caught the rest of the top-nerds.

"Year 2: Mitsuto Takamasa. You know that nerd?"

"Yeah…he's got weird glasses…"

"Hmmm…" As she casually looked at Year 3, her eyes widened and she looked up in awe. "Whoa…Year 3: Sosuke Aizen! Seriously? WOW!"

Toshiro looked up too. "Oh, that guy."

"What do you mean 'oh that guy'? The scope for academia for third year students is seriously HUGE!"

"Yeah, I know. Ran-Ne tells me. It's no big deal, she gets me to solve her sums…" Momo wasn't listening though. She was staring at the Mark-Board.

"Aizen-Senpai must be a super-nerd…"

"He sure is, I'm sure he got there because he works shit-hard."

"But that's still amazing, if you ask me. Add to that, he looks intellectual AND he's burning hot! He makes a great role-model, don't you think?"

"I beg to disagree. If you ask me, he's just a stereotypical nerd with mediocre sports-skills."

"You're just jealous, as usual."

"Oh am I? I don't think so, Alien. Or maybe YOU'RE just into that guy a bit too much."

Momo blushed at that. "A-Aizen-senpai's really cool! And I admire his brains, that's all there is!"

"It better be. If you ask me, you should spend your time admiring MY brains rather than HIS."

"Like I'd want to, dummy. I wonder if he's got a girlfriend…"

"He's got many, my dear. And as far as I've heard, he's physically abusive, he cheats on girls, and he's got an incredible ego that destroys everything in its path. Some people say he's a first-stage psychopath."

"Screw the fact about cheating on girls: they're probably just jealous that he's single. BUT THE REST OF IT….IS SO AWESOME!"

Toshiro sighed angrily. "Go ahead and fantasize about him all you want, but make sure you don't cross the limits." With that, he walked away. And man, he was boiling inside out.

Momo stood there, watching. "When did HE get to know Aizen-Senpai so well? Don't tell me he stalks him or something….heh."

…..

"All right, class! We'll be having an Interaction-Session this afternoon, so all your classes will be postponed to tomorrow. We've created pairs for this session, and make sure you do your job well. Make good use of the rest of the day. Please settle down as we announce the groups.

Toshiro looked out of the window. "Not this crap again…Last time, I got paired with that Ichimaru-jerk…Shit."

Orihime was all smiles. "Last time, I got paired up with Aizen-senpai, and it was really nice! In fact, I hate to admit it, but he actually ended up doing all my work for me…teehee…"

Rukia had tears swelling up in her eyes. "Last time was SO DAMN NASTY. I got paired up with some dumb-fag from Year 2. He went about talking about rainbows and flowers, for a second I swore to myself that he had a gender problem. BUT DAMN, THAT FREAKING ICHIGO, HE GOT PAIRED UP WITH BYAKUYA-NII-SAMA! Damn him! To hell!"

"Calm down, Kuchiki. I know how you feel." Soi Fon shook her head. "I got paired with some stupid woman from Year 2 too. Whereas Yoruichi-Sama went away with some jerk from Year 2. I almost killed my partner!"

Kira shivered. "A-Ano…"

"Kira-kun, who did YOU get paired up with?" Orihime smiled.

Kira gave them his usual frightened look. "I…I…I'm not sure…."

"Hah, screw Kira, Shuhei ALWAYS gets a cute girl." Buzzed in Ichigo.

"Sh-Shut up, Kurosaki!" Shuhei blushed.

"But, Mokkun's new here, I wonder who she'll get paired up to…"

"Well, for all I care, I. WANT. NII-SAMA."

"Rukia, you're breaking the table in half."

"A-Ah…"

Toshiro looked out of the window again. "Hey Kira. I remember who was paired up with you last time."

"YOU DO?" Everyone stared at him.

"Yeah. Abarai."

Silence.

"But he's in the same class as US!"

"Yeah. So that explains that the pairs are more or less random. You CAN get paired up with your classmate…"

"Seriously? Whoa, then I wouldn't mind Mokkun!" Shuhei laughed.

Toshiro sighed. It was okay as long as she didn't get paired up with THAT jerk.

….

"All right, silence, please. Remain in your seats. The names are being called."

"Kuchiki-san. You'll have to cooperate with Byakuya Kuchiki of Year 3."

Rukia almost screamed out of joy. "YES, SENSEI! I'LL DO MY BEST!" The teacher sweatdropped.

"R-Right. Kurosaki. You'll be with Yoruichi Shihoin of Year 3."

Ichigo could feel a part of his brain dying. _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO. _Soi Fon would definitely kill him to day.

"Inoue-san. You'll be working with Retsu Unohana of Year 3."

"Yes!" She smiled.

"Hitsugaya. You'll be with Rangiku Matsumoto of Year 3."

_Aah, its going to be a suffocating day, isn't it? _

"Hisagi. You'll be with Atsu Minamoto of Year 2."

_SHIT. SHE'S A DERP. Damnit._

"Kira. You'll be with Gin Ichimaru of Year 3."

Kira officially succumbed to Chronic-Depression. Shuhei pat his head. "Cheer up, bro. Mine's worse."

"Hinamori-san. You'll be working with Sosuke Aizen of Year 3."

Momo's heart skipped a beat. Toshiro felt like someone just battered his mind.

_WHAT THE INSANE HECK?_

"Masanori. You'll be…"

Toshiro stood up. "Sensei! Are you sure about the last one?"

Momo's eyes widened. _SH-SHIRO!_

"Yes, I'm sure. What's wrong?"

"Well, Hinamori's a new student, so shouldn't she have been paired up with someone from our class so that she could adjust better?"

"Well, thank you for your concern, Hitsugaya-kun, but Aizen-kun of Year 3 is very responsible. In fact, it is purely because Hinamori is a new student that we have paired her up with Aizen-kun. Anymore objections?"

"N…No….I'm sorry…." He sat down, fire burning from within. Momo shook her head, her face turning into a shade of red.

_This is NOT going where I want it to go…._

….

**REVIEW PLEASE! I'm incredibly sorry for the mega-late update! My National Exams got by a few weeks ago, and I did pretty well ^^**

**Thank you to all of those who have been waiting patiently! (^w^)**


	23. Superficial Love?

"Oi, Chibi! Stop staring at the table like your wife just died. We got work to do, you know that?"

Rangiku whacked a paper-fan onto a mass of spiky white hair. "Toshiro? I know you're mad, but this isn't the time to sit about and groan. Mokkun is FINE. Stop worrying about her. Aizen's a good guy too. He's probably doing all the work by now, and she's probably fooling around some place. You know Mokkun, don't worry about her."

Toshiro gradually looked up at his cousin. "Ran-Ne…"

She whacked him softly on the head again with her fan. "Cheer up, won't you?"

He clenched his fists. "I will...once we switch partners…"

Rangiku sighed. "No can do, kid. I asked Sensei…so did you. Now deal with it. You have to."

…

Momo blinked. "H-Hey…Aizen-senpai...what exactly am I supposed to do here?"

Aizen smiled (as usual). "You just have to hand me over the right book. I'll do the writing."

"B-But, that isn't a lot of work…I'm sure I can help with the writing too."

"That's all right. I'll lend you the notes at the end of this session."

"Oh…Okay…" She browsed through the bookshelf and began taking out a few books from the shelf. She knew Aizen was watching her, and that made her feel very uncomfortable.

"Umm, Hinamori-san, that's the wrong section."

"HUH?" Momo blinked again. China: 17th Century.

"Wasn't our topic—"

"Our Topic was 14th Century Thailand."

"A-Ah, I'm sorry…"

"It's all right—"

"THAT ISN'T THE BOOK I NEED, RAN-NE!" The both of them stared at the entrance. Toshiro came running in, closely followed by Rangiku.

Momo and Aizen blinked. Rangiku blinked too—and she smiled. "Aizen-kun! Mokkun! Sorry for disturbing you, we came in here to take away a few books…"

Momo stared at Toshiro. He was staring at a bookshelf.

_Shiro…_

Aizen widened his eyes.

"HI-HINAMORI-SAN! WATCH OU—" He jerked towards her and pulled her towards him while a whole four books fell to the floor from a high shelf. Toshiro was mortified. Rangiku just stared. Momo blushed ten shades of red. Aizen slowly pulled her up and got her sit next to him.

"Watch out next time. The higher shelves are quite old…" He got up and went over to fetch the fallen books. Momo glanced at Toshiro and her eyes widened.

Their eyes met. He looked angry. Extremely angry. She could feel his anger radiating from his eyes. He had this 'I'M GOING TO F***ING KILL YOU' look on his face. Too scary—she turned away. Aizen was placing the books back in the shelf.

Toshiro moved forward—but Rangiku caught him by the arms. She grabbed a few books from a bookshelf and she dragged him away.

"U-Umm, good luck you two!"

"Th-thanks." Momo responded. And with that, she shivered.

…

"We're done."

"A-Already? We still have a few hours left for School to end—"

"Ah, Hinamori-san. This is why a lot of people want me as their partner. Now that we're done, I'll show you around the school."

"A-Ah, that won't be necessary! Kuchiki-chan and Inoue-chan already—"

"Oh come on. We have nothing else to do."

"A-All right." She blushed.

….

"I'm BEAT."

"Tired, aren't we?"

"Yeah. Well, Umm, Thank you for showing me around again. I must be imposing on you too much…"

"Trust me, it was no trouble at all."

"Good, that…"

"So then, Hinamori-san, tell me about your family." He smiled.

"Sure." Momo smiled. "I live with my mother. My father died when I was a little kid…"

Aizen stared at her. "Good grief, I'm extremely sorry for asking you!"

"Ah, no, it's okay. It's not like you knew."

"I suppose. Well, as for me, my parents are divorced. I live alone."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"Hahaha, that's okay."

"Aizen-senpai, do you have a girlfriend?"

He stared at her. "…Hahaha, I don't."

"Oh!" Momo blushed. "I'm sorry for being so straight…"

Aizen smiled. "No worries. I'm actually quite surprised. You don't see girls like you around here."

"Hahaha, thanks!"

"You're welcome. Now that you ask, do you have a boyfriend?"

Momo blinked. "Hmm…I'm not sure…"

Aizen blinked. "You're not sure? Hahahahaha! You're funny!"

"Well its true. I do have a few feelings for a certain someone…and that certain someone's always after me. I'm always kinda confused in this matter. I don't know if I really love him, but right now, we're going through this superficial love-affair, and I don't even know what's going on."

Aizen listened carefully. "Hitsugaya-kun, huh?"

Momo jerked and stared at him, eyes wide. "H-How did you—"

"I noticed. Though he doesn't go on and on about you, he's always got this loving eye for you. He's alert when it comes to you and he's always there to help you. I didn't know it was like this until Matsumoto-san told me."

"Ran-Ne? A-Ah…W-Well…" She was blushing.

"Hitsugaya-kun is a great guy. I see he's bagged a unique one for himself."

Momo blushed harder. "A-Aizen senpai!"

"Hahahahaha, I'm sorry! I couldn't help but say that. It's true. Hinamori-san, you're one of a kind. Not one of the herd. Not one of these stereotypes. You're more of a boy, hahahaha."

"Why, thank you!" She grinned.

He smiled. "Like that."

The school bell rang and it echoed throughout the school.

"In fact…I wish I could find a girl like you…"

Momo's head stopped thinking. Her smiled died out. She stared at him.

"H-Huh?"

"You could say I'm very jealous of Hitsugaya-kun. It's been three years here, and I still couldn't get myself a girlfriend. And look at Toshiro Hitsugaya. He's a freshman, and he's got himself a great girl."

Momo blushed more and more. "B-But Aizen-senpai, aren't you one of the most popular boys in school?"

"To tell you the truth, I've been asked out by a few dozen girls…but none of them lived upto my expectations. I was truly disappointed. Until I came across you. You were so different, it felt like you were unreal. It was unbelievable. But slowly, I took a certain liking to you, but perhaps it was just a liking—a fancy, no real feelings. And before I could hold onto those feelings, I came to know about you and Hitsugaya-kun. There it stopped."

"Aizen…senpai…"

"Ah, Hinamori-san, it's about time we left. It's getting late. Let's go."

"O-Okay…"

Momo followed him, his words ringing in her ears.

Did she really love Toshiro? And why did she feel so awkward near Aizen? Did she have feelings for him? Feelings that Toshiro longed for? She didn't know, she really—

"Aizen-senpai. Could I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"And will you give me an honest answer?"

Aizen looked at her carefully. "Of course."

"Do you _love_ me?"

Aizen's eyes widened. "W...What?"

"Do. You. Love. Me?"

"B-But Hin—"

"Do you love me?"

He stared at her for a long time, searching her cold hazel eyes for an answer. At long last, he parted his lips.

"You…I can't take this anymore…"

Momo blinked. The next thing she knew, he grabbed her by her waist and she was pushed onto his chest. Before she could realize what was happening, his arms wound themselves around her waist and she was trapped. He moved his right hand onto her face and pulled it up as their eyes met.

"I do. I love you. I hate to say it, but its true."

He lowered his lips onto hers, as slow as possible. Momo's head was burning. What the hell was going on here? As their lips came closer, she cursed herself. A few millimeters apart…and she parted her lips.

She pulled away and looked at him. "Do you think it's right to do this to me?"

"I know its not. But I...can't…" He pulled her back again, hugging her.

"I'd love to ask you to forget that guy and love me instead…but…" He let go of her. "I wouldn't do that. I'm sorry for doing this to you. Thank you for stopping me, Hinamori-san." He completely let go of her and pat her shoulder.

"Let's forget about this. I...kind of lost control there. Please forgive me."

"It's…okay…"

But it wasn't okay. Not at all. Why? Because a certain someone was watching from a window a few metres above them. And that certain someone would've liked to kill Aizen to his bones.

Toshiro Hitsugaya. He punched the steel window-frame and it _wedged into two_. Blood streamed down a cut on his hand. He grit his teeth and clenched his blood-filled fist.

"Mo…mo…"

…

**Review please! I completely forgot that I had a fanfic-account! /shot **

**I promise to update soon! ONLY if you review! (OwO)**


	24. OverExertion: MY BAG!

"Omma! I'm ho—"

"MOKKUN! I'm so glad you're home! Come here!"

Momo raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"I have a Workshop-Session in Nagoya tomorrow, so I'll be leaving in a few hours time. I asked Kei-chan if she could let you stay at her house, but she said that she was leaving for Aichi tonight. That was when we noticed that our train-timings were different by a few hours."

"Aaw, that's too bad. You could've gone together."

"I know! Which is why I rebooked my ticket!"

"HUH?"

"We were lucky enough to find a ticket to Nagoya via Aichi tonight! And so we'll be going. Mokkun, I'm trusting you. Take care of yourself, okay?"

"W-WAIT. So I get to stay here?"

"No way! You'll go stay with Chibi-kun. I don't want you to stay alone."

"OMMA. YOU'VE LEFT ME ALL ALONE SO MANY TIMES!"

"But I'd always ask one of our neighbours to come over, right?"

"B-But—"

"Don't throw a tantrum, Mokkun. Kei-chan's fixed dinner for the both of you as well. It's just a few days time. I'll be back on Saturday and Kei-chan will be back on Thursday. Now hurry up and pack your bags as well. You can always come here and take something in case you forget. Just take what's necessary."

"OMMA." She groaned.

"What?"

"Why can't I stay here? I understand that you're concerned, but…I'm a big girl now!"

"I know you are, which is exactly WHY I want you to be with Chibi-kun. If something goes wrong, he'll be there for you."

"Or perhaps it's the other way around." She laughed.

"Whichever way it is, I want you to hurry! And OH! Yachiru-chan's gone to Kyoto for a two-day-trip! When she's back home, take good care of her, okay?"

"TWO DAY TRIP TO KYOTO. THAT KID. IS. SO DAMN. LUCKY."

"Mokkun! Stop being so childish and help me!"

"Okay, okay! Sheesh!"

….

"MOKKUUUUN!" Keiko kissed Momo's cheek. Momo sweat-dropped.

"Have a safe trip, both of you…" She waved.

"Aaw, thanks dear! I hope I showed you around the kitchen well eno—"

"I probably know your kitchen more than mine."

"Hahahaha! Well, see you later then!"

The two women zipped their bags and stuffed it into the Taxi-cab. Suddenly, Keiko turned towards Momo with a curious expression.

"By the way, Mokkun. I almost forgot! Chibi's injured his left hand! I took him to the doctor and they gave him an anti-tetanus injection because apparently he'd been hit by steel! He seemed off today. Did he fight with anyone?"

Momo was wide eyed. She was so preoccupied with Aizen that she completely forgot about Toshiro. "I-Injured? N-not that I know…And he didn't come home with me this evening either, so I didn't know…" Her mind began to buzz. What on earth went wrong with him?

"Is there anything wrong between the both of you?"

Momo smiled. "Not at all! In fact, I think I'll go cheer him up."

"That's a relief!" Keiko smiled. Haruna waved at her. "It's time to go, Kei-chan!"

"Right! Bye-bye, Mokkun!"

"Bye! Okasan! Omma! Don't get too drunk on the—"

"Oh, shut up! You're supposed to wish us a safe trip! LOOK AT YOU!"

The three of them burst out laughing.

….

Momo waved them goodbye and walked back into the house.

"He cut his palm, huh? That's gotta hurt…but why did he d—" Her eyes widened and her heart skip a beat.

_Could it be that he saw what happened between me and Aizen-senpai?_

She shook her head. "OH NO WAY." She laughed. "Tch, Stupid me. I should go see him anyway."

…

"SHIRO? ARE YOU THERE?"

There was no answer for a few minutes. Finally:

"Yeah. Come on in."

She opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"I heard that you were injured. What happened?"

"I punched the steel window-frame…"

"WHAT THE HECK? WHY?"

He was lying in his bed, looking out of the window. "Because I was angry over something."

"That's bad. You must've been seriously angry, huh."

"You BET I was. I was boiling."

"I see." She walked over to his bed, with a manga in her hand. She reached for his left hand and slowly, looked at it.

"Though it seems to be quite deep, I'm sure you'll get better soon…but…are you sure you didn't fight with anyone?"

"No…though I would've liked to…"

Momo could see where this was going. "A-Anyway, how did the Interactive-Session go?" She carefully placed his hand back onto his lap.

"IT SUCKED."

"Ahahaha! I kinda had fun! Aizen-senpai did all the work for me."

"I know. I could see that."

Momo stared. "But I'm sure Ran-Ne was fun too!"

"Not much. I ended up doing all the work."

Momo sweat-dropped. "I see. So I guess Ran-Ne and I are equal now…" She shook her head and sat back in his bed, and began reading the manga she was carrying with her.

Toshiro grit his teeth. "Aren't you going to ask me WHY I hurt myself?"

"You told me. Out of anger, right?"

"Won't you ask me WHY I was angry?" he was boiling again.

Momo sighed. "As much as I want to know, right now isn't the best time for you to tell me…you'll probably just burst upon me." She stared at him.

Toshiro stared at her, eyes-wide. She read his mind, damnit.

"DAMN!" He screamed. He held his head low and winced in pain as his hand ached like hell.

Momo glanced at him. Without another word, she got up and moved closer to him. She sat down perpendicular to him and carefully held his left hand and brought it close to her. Toshiro looked up, his face told her that it really, really hurt.

Momo held his hand with both of hers—and to Toshiro's surprise, she gently kissed his bruise. He couldn't really feel her kiss, since his hand was covered with bandages. But all he could do right then was stare. She kissed his hand again and pressed it softly onto her cheek. And she gave him a big smile.

"Shiro…don't exert your anger onto your body like this…"

He stared again. "Mo…mo…" He bent his face low and clenched his right fist.

"So this is your idea of_ superficial_ love."

Momo's heart skipped a beat. She carefully placed his hand onto his lap again and stared at him. "Shiro?"

"You still _don't know what's going on_, huh…"

Momo looked away. He saw everything after all. Her chest felt heavy.

"I'm sorry, Shiro…but I wanted to settle that once and for all…"

"You STILL let him touch you…he almost KISSED you…"

"But he didn't, did he? I'm not that kind of perso—"

"You have no idea HOW much it hurt to watch the both of you like that. It hurt MUCH more than my left hand…"

Momo looked down again. Toshiro glared at her. "A _few_ feelings…a FEW DAMN feelings, huh? Is that ALL you have for me? A FEW FREAKIN' GODDAMN FEELINGS?"

"Shiro!" She protested. "Stop saying tha—"

"And yet, AND YET, you actually asked that guy if he LOVED you! What am I supposed to understand from this? Did you think about me? Did you ever think about HOW MUCH I loved you?"

"It's BECAUSE I knew this, ITS BECAUCE I KNEW THIS THAT I ASKED HIM THAT! Why can't you under—"

"I don't care! At the end of the day, you managed to piss me off SO badly that I injured my left hand SO much that its going to be useless for over a month!"

"Listen, I never asked you to injure yourself! You should've never done that!"

"OH? So YOU tell me what I should've done! TELL ME! TELL ME RIGHT NOW!"

"YOU SHOULD'VE INJURED _ME_!" She almost screamed. Toshiro stared at her. The both of them were wheezing for breath.

"You…" Momo struggled to keep her tears at bay. "You should've vented your anger on ME, you should've shouted at me, screamed at me! You should've…_killed_ me, damnit…" Tears rolled down her huge hazel eyes. "I'm responsible for this…I admit it…"

Toshiro stared at her. His anger seemed to die out, but what he saw back there…he couldn't quite take it off his head.

"You're right, Alien…" At long last, a sly smile spread across his face. "You…you're responsible for this…and whatever's gonna happen to you from now on too…"

Momo wiped her tears and glanced at him. But before she could consent, he grabbed her arm and she fell onto him. He reached for her hair and let it down. Her dark brown hair cascaded onto her waist.

"Shi—"

His icy finger sealed her lips and pulled her face upto his. Her hazel eyes didn't stand a chance against his deep turquoise ones—his vision seemed to stab through hers. He slipped his right hand into her shirt and snaked his arm around her waist. He then moved his bandaged hand onto her face and painfully held it in position. Momo could feel an eerie wave of uneasiness traversing down her spine. The next thing she knew, her lips were invaded by his, sending an ice cold feeling deep into her chest. He kissed her savagely, pushing himself into every nook and corner of her tiny lips, battling with his sense of control. Momo held him tight. She knew he was in pain—his left hand was aching like hell. Despite the impact, she managed to remove his left hand off her face and took it into hers. She lounged closer onto him, until there was literally no gap in between them. She softly pressed his left arm onto the covers and she maneuvered her way to hold his face. All this time, Toshiro knew nothing more than the warm and wet feeling of her lips. Intoxicated by this feeling of pleasure, bit her lips open, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She ran her fingers onto his silky white hair. Heavenly punishment, wasn't it?

A few moments later they completely plunged onto his bed. Within seconds, he caged her on all fours, and he pushed himself onto her neck. He dragged his lips along the entire length of her neck and as he came to the end of it, he bit her.

Momo winced in pain. Suddenly, he stopped. He got up on all fours and sat up. Momo managed to sit up as well. The both of them were blushing hard.

"I…I can't go on from there…" Toshiro smirked as he ruffled his hair. "This should do for now…"

Momo held her arms and looked away, disappointed. "W-Why not?"

Toshiro glanced at her. "OH? So you want me to go down, eh?"

Momo blushed hard and jerked to look at him. "I-I-I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!"

"Perverted Little Alien~"

"Sh-Shut up!" She blushed even more. He grabbed her again and kissed her cheek.

"Well, Alien, I'm a good guy. And even though I'm a good guy, I really can't control myself sometimes…for example…" He held his left hand in front of her eyes.

"Sometimes, I lose control of myself and all hell breaks loose. I can't possibly do that in your case…atleast not now…"

"W-What do you do when you lose control anyway? Y-You're making yourself sound like a goodie-goodie-baby, sheesh!"

"Hahahaha! Thing is, I don't know what I'd do either. But if you want to know that much, I'll tell what I guess would happen if I ever lost control over you…" He looked at her with a smirk. Momo was biting her lips, blushing.

"Well, you'll probably end up with a super-cute baby in your arms, calling you 'mama' or something-" She threw all his pillows at him.

"I KNEW YOU'D SAY THAT! YOU PERVERTED WHACK!"

Toshiro was rolling on his bed laughing. "SO I'M The Pervert now am I? Good that! Unlike YOU, YOU'RE the Secret Pervert!"

"I'M NOT A PERVERT! AAAARGH!"

"Oh hey, did you notice the bag Okasan took with her?"

"Yeah, it was this sick, pink one…"

"Did you see anything funny written on it?"

"Well…hmmm…uuhhhh…I remember seeing this funny Doraemon doodle—"

"SERIOUSLY?"

"I guess so, why?"

"OOOOOOOOH SHIT."

…

"Yachiru-chan! Why're you taking so much time? Didn't you bring your pajamas?" The home-room teacher looked worriedly at the pink-haired girl. Yachiru dramatically turned her head to face her.

The woman sweat-dropped. "A-Ano…Yachiru-chan…"

The girl showed her the oversized ladies' suit and jeans. "Sensei…" She began comically, with tears in her huge eyes. "Sensei, this bag…this…is my mother's bag…" Her face was overflowing with tears.

….

Keiko sneezed. She immediately reached for her bag.

"Are you okay, Kei-chan?" Haruna blinked.

"Oh it's nothing…" She smiled and zipped open her bag and began to rustle the insides, searching for a tissue.

"Are you sure Yachiru-chan will be okay?"

"Oh she'll be fine! You know, we had such a hard time packing things for her! I had two of these cute little pink bags—they were easily portable and convenient. To tell them apart, Yachiru drew this really cute Doraemon doodle on the side. And that really worked today because the both of us were leaving!"

Haruna laughed. "I see! She must be having a good time right now!"

"Of cou—"

Keiko looked at the bag because she couldn't find the tissues she was looking for—and there it was. The Doraemon doodle.

"Oh dear…"

….

**Review please! The next chapter may take a bit of time! X3 **


	25. Who's on the Phone, Mokkun?

"Nii-chan! Can you open this for me, please?" Yachiru stood on her toes as she handed him a jar of jelly. Toshiro smiled as he opened it with ease.

"Eeh? Nii-chan's strong! Thank you for opening it!"

Toshiro laughed and returned the jar to her, patting her head. "You're welcome, Yachiru-chan."

The pink-haired girl stuck a spoon into it and scooped out a generous blob of jelly. "It's watermelon flavoured jelly, nii-chan! Want some?"

_Watermelon?_ "Sure thing." He smiled again.

….

"Nii-chan, why does Hinamori-ne-chan act like a boy? The boys in my class say she's scary! But I know she's not…even though she doesn't act like a girl, she's still a nice person!" Yachiru plopped a scoop of jelly into her mouth.

Toshiro scooped some more and gave the girl a reassuring smile. "You're right. She acts like a boy, she reads too much of manga, she dresses up like a man, and she even speaks like one. That's the way she is, there's no reason for it. You've got different types of people in this world—no one's the same. Mokkun's just one of a kind, that's all."

Yachiru wiped her mouth as jelly leaked out. "I see…but nii-chan…"

"Yes?"

"You really like Hinamori-ne-chan, don't you?"

Toshiro blushed a bit. "Yeah…REALLY." He laughed. Yachiru joined in.

"Okasan was telling me the other day about how much she wished to get the both of you married and stuff like that." She smiled.

Toshiro stared at his adopted-sister. "S…Seriously?"

"Yeah!" She grinned and watched as he grabbed another scoop of jelly, blushing hard.

Toshiro pat her head "Ne...Yachiru-chan, don't listen to everything she says, okay?"

_Okasan…what on earth have you been telling this innocent kid?_

…

Momo fleeced through another set of manga.

"Tch. Stereotypes…shit! I'm sick of this shit—it's the same story EVERYWHERE."

_"Aah, (beep)-san, he's so dreamy! I wish he'd ask me out~"_

_"But (beep)-san, (beep)-san is really hard to understand! And a lot of girls are vying for him!"_

_"Seriously? That's too bad~ I really, really liked him~"_

"And then something stupid happens and (beep)-san and (beep)-san meet, they either instantly fall in love or fall in love after fighting over some shit or some incident and after that…"

_"Oh (beep)-san I can't live without you! Please stay by my side~ I love you so much~"_

_"Of course, my love. I can't breathe without you, (beep)-san! I love you even more~"_

Momo slammed the book close. "BULLSHIT. What next? Oh (beep)-san I can't SHIT without you? Damn stereotypes! Bring in some action, damnit! Bloodshed! Violence! Gore! Murder! Muhahahaha!"

"A-Ano…." Momo jerked around to see her mother standing at the threshold.

"Mo-Mokkun…You're at it again? and here I was thinking that you'd finally become a bit more womanly…after ALL that's happened…"

Momo waved her hand and propped another manga in front of her. "Tough luck, Omma."

Haruna sighed. "Well, are you done studying?"

"YES. I GOT A PERFECT SCORE LAST TIME. Therefore, allow me to enjoy myself." She continued reading.

Haruna looked the other way with a smirk. "That's because Chibi-kun helped you…"

"So what? I did the writing, didn't I?"

"Ah, yes, yes, yes. Have it your way. Read something for girls, won't you?"

"Uuuh, Omma, the Kitchen's calling you."

"Gee Mokkun, when I was your age, I used indulge in reading light-novels and shoujo manga. How on earth did you become like this?"

"What about Otosan?"

Haruna widened her eyes. "W-Well…he…used to read crime-novels and stuff like that…he didn't like manga too much…"

Momo dropped whatever she was reading. "PLEASE TELL ME I'M ADOPTED."

"Sh-Shut up! I'm going!

Momo resumed reading again. As soon as her mother left her room, she closed the book she was reading and slumped onto the floor. "Tch…read this thing so many times…" She turned over and faced the ceiling. A nostalgic wave swept her spine. All of a sudden, she felt quite sad.

"…O…Otosan…huh…?"

Her eyelids drooped. Within a few minutes, she was fast asleep.

_Otosan…I shouldn't've mentioned him…damnit._

She closed her eyes.

For, down below in the Kitchen, tears hit the table. Haruna sniffed.

_Death. At such a young age. It's miserable for one's family, isn't it?_

Haruna wiped her tears away.

….

"Mokkun!"

Silence.

"MOKKUN! Wake up!"

Momo sleepily opened her eyes.

"MOKKUN!"

She got up with a jerk. "OH SHI—WHEN DID I— WHAT TIME IS I— AARGH! COMING!"

She ran downstairs. "Wha-What's wrong, Omma?"

"Phone call for you."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know. It's a man's voice. But it's not Chibi-kun…it could be someone from your class."

Momo stared, her heart racing. Finally, she climbed down the stairs.

_Could it be Aizen-senpai? _

She stammered to the phone-set and took up the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Is this Momo Hinamori?"

"Yes?" She clasped the receiver tight.

"Are you the daughter of Shouya Hinamori?"

Momo's eyes widened. "Y-Yes…?"

"Good thing we found you. I am Yuujiro Asamatsu. I will be your national correspondent for _resolving a certain matter."_

Momo raised an eyebrow. "I...I don't quite get what you're saying. I'm just a high-school student, I have nothing to do with what you're saying."

"Is that so? Well, let me explain this matter. Have you ever been told of the _Tosei Scandal_?"

Momo's heart skipped a beat.

"Do you know anything about it?"

"I…" Momo clenched her fists. "...know…"

"Thank goodness, I thought I might have to explain the entire thing to you again. Now then, Hinamori-san, let me tell you this. My company would like to resolve the issue dealing with your father's inheritance. You are required to _arrive at Xi'an by next week_ to sign a few documents that will relieve both you and my company of the _damage_ caused by your father's error."

Momo was speechless.

"Ah, that's right, My company—_Ryugen_—"

She slammed the phone down. She was shivering. Shaking, to be exact. Her mind was filled with awful memories of her father's misery…of his death…and the meaning behind that call just now. She felt sick—she was sure she'd puke right there.

Haruna walked over from the kitchen. "Who was it, Mo—" her eyes widened.

She screamed.

Momo was lying on the floor—she'd collapsed. Haruna ran towards her and pulled her up. Her head was burning hot. A high fever.

"MOKKUN! Wake up! MOKKUN!"

Her face was red and she was unconscious.

_Otosan…help…me_

….

**Review please! Very sorry for the late update /shot**

**(beep)- denotes that their names have been avoided. **


	26. Tosei Scandal?

"She collapsed?" A shockwave went through Toshiro as his brain registered what he was hearing.

"Tha-That's right…she received a strange phone-call…when I came out of the kitchen to check on her, she was lying on the floor, burning hot!"

He dashed for the door. "Is she conscious?"

"I managed to wake her up with water…but I'm worried, Chibi-kun, should we call a doctor?"

"Can she speak? What does she say?"

"She said she was fine…and that felt a bit feverish, that was all. I checked her temperature, it wasn't too high. But I'm extremely worried. Where's Keiko?"

"Okasan took Yachiru out."

"Did something happen between the both of you when Kei-chan and I were away?"

"Not much, Omma. Besides, when Yachiru came back from Kyoto—" Suddenly, he blushed heavily. "W-W-WAIT, WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY 'DID SOMETHING HAPPEN BETWEEN US WHEN YOU TWO WERE AWAY'?"

Haruna sighed heavily and smiled. "Hahahaha, don't worry Chibi-kun, even if you do something, I trust you."

"NO WAIT! I'm innocent! I didn't—"

"Now, now, it's all right, I know you're innocent. But I'm just saying, maybe we should visit that kind of a doctor anyw—"

"OMMA!" He screamed, his face turning bright red. "I'M NOT THAT KINDA PERSON!"

Haruna laughed uncontrollably. "I'm sorry, dear—" She laughed some more. "I was just testing you. Of course you wouldn't do something like that~"

Toshiro blushed hard and turned the other way. "A-Anyway, can I come see her?"

…

"Mokkun…?"

"She's sleeping again."

"She looks exhausted…has she been studying all night or something?"

"No way, Chibi-kun. She was reading manga the whole time…"

"And there was a strange phone-call, you say?"

"Yes."

"Do you know who it was?"

"Well, it sounded like a man…and it wasn't you…do you know any of the boys who know Mokkun?"

Toshiro felt even worse. "Well, there're a few boys out there…but a man…not that I know, Omma. We'll just have to—"

Momo opened her eyes sleepily, moving her limbs. They felt stiff and plastered. She wriggled around and tried her best to open her eyes wider.

"MOKKUN!" Toshiro and Haruna hovered over her and one of them felt her forehead.

"Are you okay?" Toshiro had the usual worried tone.

"Mmmmnn…." She wriggled about in her bed again and finally looked up at the two of them. "Omma…Shi…ro…"

"Are you all right?"

"Ye…ah…"

With her mother's help, she sat up in bed. Immediately, she buried her face into her open hands.

"Mokkun?"

"A-Ah, I'm sorry, what happened just now? Why am I here?"

"You…collapsed after attending a phone-call…what happened? Who was on the phone?"

Momo stared at Toshiro for quite a while. Everything crammed back into her mind—and she felt sick again. "Da..damnit…"

"What's going on, Mokkun? What happened? Who was on the phone?"

She didn't open her mouth for a few more minutes. Finally, she slowly turned her head towards Haruna, placing her hands on her head.

"Omma…the person on the phone…was someone called Yuujiro Asamatsu…"

"Asamatsu? Who's he?"

"A national correspondent from Ryugen Associates."

Haruna's eyes widened and her legs felt shaky. She felt like a thunder-bolt resounded throughout her body. "Ryu…gen?"

"Yes. They said they still had a few matters left to deal with me…and they wanted me to sign some documents regarding Otosan…."

"They…they seriously…said that? You…they want…you?"

"Seems so. It's obviously something to do with the Tosei Scandal. This Asamatsu person—"

"Tosei?" Haruna's voice became shriller and weaker.

At this point, Toshiro, who was as clueless as any other person, interrupted. "Wait, wait, WAIT. What the HELL is all of this? What's going on? Who was the guy on the phone? What does he want from Mokkun? And what's the Tosei Scandal? Can somebody PLEASE explain this to me?"

Haruna looked away. It was probably her turn to collapse now. Mokkun looked at Toshiro with a grave expression.

"The Tosei Scandal…and the meaning behind that call I received…it's a story—a story that we wanted to forget. A story that cost me my father's life."

Toshiro's eyes widened.

…

Momo clasped her fingers tight. "Truth is…I don't know where to start…"

"Because it's so complicated?"

"Well…" She blinked. "HEY SHIRO."

"What?" He blinked.

"I just remembered something."

"Remembered what?"

"It's been months since I called you 'Whacko', I really miss it." She stared.

Toshiro gave himself a facepalm. "IDIOT. And you actually said that with a straight face. Get back to what you were saying, Alien."

"AARGH. MEMORIES."

"What?"

"You haven't called me 'Alien' in mo—"

"CUT THAT OUT! STUPID ALIEN!"

….

"My father, Shouya Hinamori was the CEO of Ryugen Associates, back when he was still a young man. And he withheld the post until a few years before his death. Ryugen was a Chinese-based company, which delt with Chartered Accounting. Its major headquarters were in Xi'an, China. Including branches all over the country, and abroad as in Japan, South Korea and Thailand.

However, my father realized that the company was going corrupt with bribery and political involvement. He tried his best to resolve the matter, but he knew he could never win—for then he had to go against the entire nation's political system. And doing something like that could get himself killed—either by the political lords, or by his own tensions.

However, in order to escape public and political scrutiny, he continued as though he was unaware of the company's malpractices, hoping that someday, someone would take legal action against them. He badly hoped so, for they were, in fact, ruining the lives of hundreds—even thousands of innocent people by handling accounts of rich political powers and high-class aristocrats, and crushing the poor and the homeless with their revenue schemes.

The incident that changed his life forever, was the setting up of a sister-branch in Hangzhou, Zhejiang Province. A certain political head wanted the building to be set up at the site of a sprawling slum, so that the people who vacated could come and work under him to construct a personal villa. My father was outraged, but there was little he could do. As he watched innocent people being forcibly thrown out of their homes, he could take this no longer. The public were reassured that this was done to discourage slums, and they were happy. But the ugly truth was sickening. The rich were simply using the poor for their own greedy needs, and my father, as much as he hated it, had to obey the orders of the higher-ups.

That was when he saw her. A young little girl—about the same age as I was back then. She looked exactly like me, that for a second, my father was shocked, wondering if it was actually me. The little girl was dressed in utter rags and she was tan with dust and dirt. She was just standing there, staring at the huge bull-dozers wrecking her tiny little metal-scrap house. She was crying.

My father stared at her for a long time, cursing himself in his mind. If he had denied the transaction to scrape this place, perhaps this wouldn't've—

That second, the little girl looked at him. Though she was a few yards away from him, he could see her face very clearly—and her expression shocked him to the very depths of his heart.

That girl—could've well been my twin. She looked like a dirtier unkempt version of me, and she looked at my father with her eyes filled with tears. It almost looked like she was asking him:

'Why?'

He immediately ran towards her, but the little girl ran for it—out of fear. Halfway through, he stopped, and right there, he swore, NEVER EVER to accept this anymore. He was going to revolt, even if he had to give in his life. Because if he didn't, he knew that someday, I'd give him the exact same reaction as that little girl. And he couldn't live to see it.

That very day, he typed out his own Resignation Form, and details of all the misdeeds committed by Ryugen Associates. The next morning, he contacted the Chinese Criminal Bureau and sent them his detailed reports. They were extremely happy with it, and immediately sprung into action. My father kept his details anonymous, so by the time the guilty persons could figure it out, all his seniors being arrested for indulging in malpractice. When the political lords came to know about my father's 'betrayal', they caught hang of his democratic views and were after his life.

He was caught within the whirlpool of politics—his fight against Communism drained him of his energy, and he lost to the Chinese Mafia. He was targeted by numerous politicians, and he was drained of his wealth. Before the Chinese Government could place a ban on him, he flew back to Japan, seeking the country as an asylum. The Japanese government agreed immediately and protected him against Chinese scrutiny, dismissing their proof as invalid and overworded.

Well into that year he was diagnosed with lung-cancer. It was then that he began to receive life-threatening notices from Ryugen. A certain Chinese company called Sen-Jing had bought Ryugen, and they wanted to give themselves a good start and decided that in order to do so, they first had to deal with my father's reports.

But he didn't care. He neither responded nor did he take anymore action against anyone. He spent his last days with me and Omma, and died peacefully.

A year after my father's death, Ryugen Associates was back in shape. They dumped all their corrupt deeds on my father's tab. They claimed that he acted all good when he was the person behind the entire crisis. And the public believed them—more or less. It's been years since all this happened. And the CCB have officially closed the case on these disturbing events—collectively called the Tosei Scandal, its name coming from one of the leading projects taken up by Ryugen—which my father used to point out their corrupt method.

Now, after all that has happened, they probably want to prove, out of the blue, that Ryugen was innocent all this while. For that to happen, they need my father's heir—me, to be exact, to deny ALL of my father's reports, and probably confirm that his accusations were all fake. I'm thinking they'd probably threaten me or agree to pay me out, since they know now that I'm still a kid…and that they can use me well.

That was the meaning behind the call. And that's the story behind the Tosei Scandal. And right now, I have no idea on what to do…I'm beat…"

Momo leaned back on her pillow, closed her eyes and ruffled her hair. Toshiro sighed heavily and recalled the entire issue.

"Mokkun, I don't get this part. Why did your father even work for a Chinese based company in the first place? An organization that works with Commerce, which is worse. He would've got sucked into Chinese politics even if he hadn't taken action."

Momo shot open her eyes. "There's…a reason behind that…" She straightened herself and looked at Toshiro again. "My grandmother was Chinese. And it was her death-wish that he work and reside in China."

"B-But does that mean you and Omma were in China too? Even if you were in Japan, weren't you threatened too?"

"No, my father was too careful when it came to his family. We lived all alone in Okinawa for a few years, with frequent visits from him. For some reason they didn't really threaten us, but right now…I guess you could call this more of 'requesting' though. It's still damn cheap of them, those jerks."

"There, don't get so heated up. I see. I was a bit worried though."

"Hahaha, no worries. More importantly, I need to find a solution to this stupid mess. What do you think I should do, Shiro?"

"Well…we'll take our time and think this one over…"

"Or maybe, you should probably leave this to me." All three of them looked at the threshold. Keiko smiled. "Afterall, I deal with things like this sometimes too."

"O-Okasan? When did you—"

"I was hear a while ago and I overheard everything you said. Truth is, I myself know about the Tosei Scandal, and back in those days, I did extensive research on it. Leave this to me, I know what to do, juuuuust right."

"B-But—"

"Chibi, I'll be counting you in. And Mokkun, steady your stations. We're gonna thrash this stupid company, let's kill it with fire!"

"YEAH!"

"Kill it with…fire?"

"You didn't like my joke? Neither did Yachiru…"

….

"Pssst. Shiro. Is it really true that Okasan's a business woman? Why does she work for Kitamura Enterprises?"

"Because she owns it, obviously."

"W-WHAT? But shouldn't it be Hitsugaya—"

"Okasan keeps up her Maiden name when it comes to Business. Which is also why a lot of idiots call me Toshiro Kitamura and end up getting that 'WTF' expression."

"Toshiro Kitamura…that's actually ni—"

"NOT YOU TOO, ALIEN. Besides, concentrate on how to kick that Asamatsu guy in the groin next time."

"SHIRO YOU ROUGE. I would NEVER do that to a guy! That's just—"

"Don't do it if you don't want to, but I WILL."

"You…might end up killing him, for all I know."

"Doesn't matter. He's got SOME nerve to phone up MY girlfriend damnit!"

"AH. That's right, isn't it? Screw that, I still feel like I'm single~"

"That's because…"

"Because?" She blinked.

"You're still a young virgin." He smirked. "But fear not, in a few years time, I'll take the honor of destroying your status."

"OHOHOHO? HOW CAN YOU BE SO SURE?" Momo shot back—she didn't even blush.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"I mean, for one thing maybe I'll become a nun. For the other, I'M VIRGIN FOR LIFE even IF I get married to you."

"Everyone who says they'd become a nun gets married first thing after High School. And since you'd get married to me, HOW CAN YOU RESIST?"

"Who cares about marriage with you? It's not like I'd give away my precious status quo away to a white-haired perverted lamppost."

Toshiro smirked again—but a bit angrily. "OH? Well, in that case…I should take it away from you—without your permission."

"OH YOU WOULDN'T." She blushed. "And besides, isn't that illegal? Clever people would call it 'rape'."

"I would. If you were my wife. And that way it wouldn't be called 'rape' anymore. It'd be called…something else. Would you like to know?"

"NO THANK YOU. So the solution lies in NOT getting married to you."

Toshiro raised an eyebrow. "You sure you can handle that? Not getting married to me—that's not an easy job. I'm sure you're dying for that day to come."

Momo blushed a bit. "S-Says YOU! I can live without YOU all right, unlike the stupid women in those stupid shoujo manga! FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE I'M NOT A STEREOTYPE!"

"I know you aren't. Which is why our married life would be an experience to remember."

"Still, I'd have to serve you…almost…like a slave. THAT'S UNACCEPTABLE. Since you're so perverted and all tha—"

"I KNOW RIGHT? I'M ONE LUCKY GUY. You can't go back on your Marriage Guide that you showed me months ago, remember?"

"SHI—I SHOWED YOU? DAMN WHAT WAS I THINKING."

"You were thinking 'Might as well show this guy since I'm gonna end up with him.' Right?"

"NO FREAKIN' WAY. I must've been high on morphine."

…

"That was SOME candid conversation we had right there…"

"Yeah…and I'm kinda relieved from that Tosei-shit right now. I feel a lot better."

"Good thing, eh? Remember to look after your health very well—I expect a lot out of my wife." He turned away and gave himself an evil smile.

Momo blushed. "I HOPE YOU END UP WITH THE UGLIEST GIRL IN TOWN."

"I already did that, see?"

"No you haven't. I'm not even a complete girl to begin wi—"

"Seriously, stop saying shit like that in public before people actually start calling me gay."

"AWESOME. Let's try that again!"

"IDIOT ALIEN." He sighed and stared at her.

"What's wrong?"

"You know…when Omma told me that you'd collapsed, for a split-second…I actually thought you…were…."

"S-S-STOP RIGHT THERE! I'M NOT THAT KINDA PERSON! A-And besides, even if something like THAT happened, YOU'D be to blame."

"I KNOW." He almost cried. "I have no freedom upon you…all I can do is test the water—I can't dive in…" He smirked. "….YET."

"YOU PERVERTED PERV!" She blushed. "GO FLIRT WITH A BRICK OR SOMETHING!"

….

**Review please! I'm sure a lot of you found the previous chapter a bit off. I overdid it, even for a cliffhanger XD**


	27. A Solution

Momo fiddled with her costume—which consisted of a black formal ladies' suit and a skirt. She didn't like the idea of wearing this skirt ONE bit, but Keiko forced it upon her.

"_It's a business matter, Mokkun. You can't rush into the room wearing casuals. Just this once, please?"_

She hated it. However, she was wearing it now, and as she sat there in her seat in the side of a hallway, she reached over for a magazine from the tea-table.

"Crap. Chinese." She slammed it close. She was horrible at Chinese, and she was in no mood to read it. She stared at the clock. "Shiro and Okasan are la—"

"There you are, Alien."

Momo jerked around. A young man—the same age as her in fact, was smirking at her from the corner of his eye. He was wearing a business suit—and the apparent apparel. Who'd say he was a second-year high school student? Oh no, minus the silky white hair, he looked like a charming young businessman—the type that becomes a big hit with the ladies, instantly. Momo shook her head.

"What took you so long?" She put the magazine back. Toshiro walked over and took it up and flipped through the pages.

"Finding it hard to read Chinese, are we? Well, you're in Xi'an right now, so you better show this place some respect and atleast TRY reading. We didn't learn kanji for nothing from first grade, you know. And yeah, Okasan was busy with that Asamatsu-person."

"I'm a failure at Chinese and you know it. And geez, atleast make use of honorifics when addressing Asamatsu-san. He seems to be an okay g—"

"Count me OUT. I still haven't forgiven him for doing that to you."

"Sheesh, you make it sound like he abused me or something."

"He did, verbally."

"Mokkun! Chibi-kun! Come in here, please." Keiko peeked through the door.

"Ms. Hinamori, do come in. We need you to take part in this discussion." A deeper voice called from within the room.

….

"To put it bluntly," began Mr. Asamatsu. "Your father filed a lot of cases against us, and I'm sure you know. Sen-Jing had volunteered to buy us a few years ago, but we could do nothing about it thanks to your father's proof against our _mistakes_. Right now, we need a good start. And for that, we need you—His representative, to finish the deal."

"What do you want her to do?" Toshiro glared at the officials.

"We'd like her to sign these documents, which claim that she's ready to withdraw her father's accusations against us."

"That's cheap of you, really." Toshiro continued.

"Young man, there's no point in questioning such procedures. We need to improve the economy here, and we need cash. And for that, we NEED progress. This girl's father has given us over a decade of hell, and we're beat."

Keiko propped her head on her chin. "Allow me to agree with my son, there. Retreating his accusations would be a bit too artificial and blunt. Besides, the man had put in lots of effort to point out your, erm…mistakes."

The officials straightened up. "Now listen here, Mrs. Kitamur—"

"Hitsugaya."

"Y-Yes, Mrs. Hitsugaya, this is the only solution that we could come up with to tackle Hinamori's reports—"

"I'll do it."

Everyone turned to face a dark-brown haired girl with large hazel eyes, staring at the documents.

"M-Mokkun?" Keiko widened her eyes. "W-What're you—"

"I'll do it. I'll retreat the documents that my father filed against you."

The officials smiled cheerfully, nodded and mumbling to one other. Momo then shot her eyes up at them.

"But in return, you must restore the normal lives of the hundreds of people you manipulated throughout the years to get to the top. Return their hard earned money, their property, everything—all that belonged to the hundreds of people who you drove out for nasty buildings and commercial extravaganzas, never once wondering about the impact, the wounds you created in their lives. If you can do all that and more, I'd be more than happy to retreat my father's accusations."

Silence prevailed in the room—silence, arising from shock. Mr. Asamatsu opened his mouth to speak. "W-What do you—"

"If you don't do that, what's the point in me retreating my father's accusations? You can't possibly ask me to do it for the sake of being threatened or something, can you?" She smirked. The officials flushed in anger. Toshiro was spellbound at the way this was turning out. Keiko stared, unable to take her eyes off the situation.

"Well then, what do you say, Asamatsu-san? Deal?"

The man flushed angrily. "This isn't funny, young lady. We're se—"

"I'm damn serious." Her voice remained monotonous. "I will sign these papers, once you restore the lives of the hundreds of poverty-stricken citizens—who're this poor thanks to you."

Silence prevailed for a little longer. "Ms. Hinamori. I'm afraid we're going to have to force you to sign these documents."

At this, Toshiro stood up. "Threats and force don't work against manpower, Mister."

Keiko shook her head. "Please, calm down everyone."

"My father worked day and night to resolve this matter. In fact…the reason he died…was because of this. He could never concentrate on his therapy and he was after this all his life. And now, you tell me to sign away all that he worked on…you actually expect me to listen to you…" She smirked again. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. All of you who still, shamelessly work for this shitty company." She turned gradually and gallantly walked towards the door. She then neatly opened it, walked out, and closed it. Toshiro got up, and ran after her.

Keiko turned over and looked at the officials. "I've got a deal that you wouldn't mind, though."

….

"Mokkun! MOKKUN!" Toshiro scanned the hallway and looked out for the girl. "Mokkuuuun!"

"I'm right here." He jerked around to see a dark haired girl standing by a high ventilator, staring into the open space. He sighed in relief and walked over to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"I presume it took you a great deal of courage to say that out loud in front of such high officials—of a foreign nation at the most." He smiled and moved closer. Momo looked up at him—and he froze in his tracks. His eyes widened.

"Mo-Mokkun…"

Her eyes were filled with tears, and now they could stay no longer and they rushed down. Her hazel eyes were blurry and her expression saddened.

"To…shiro…"

He grabbed her head and threw her onto himself, hugging her tightly. "Hey, don't cry like that, you're strong kid…"

"Otosan…his hard work….all his attempts to help the people of this place….everything…..they wanted me to take it all back..." She buried her face into his chest. He could feel a fierce wave of anger sweeping throughout her body. She was shaking with suppressed rage. She grit her teeth as she continued. "These people…are….so…" She gripped onto his shirt, crying. "…they…took Otosan away from me…"

She was losing her balance now. Anger—fear—resentment—angst. She couldn't take it anymore.

"…they killed him with their wicked….wicked minds…"

Toshiro looked at her for a few moments, his turquoise eyes reflecting what he was seeing. And the next thing he knew, he bent over and pulled her face off his chest—and kissed her cheek. Her eyes widened. He kissed her again and went back to his original stance, hugging her even more.

"We'll never let his work go waste. You'll have your revenge. Just you see."

….

The three senior advisors of Ryugen Ltd stared at the woman sitting in front of them.

"P-Pardon, Mrs. Hitsugaya?"

"Please, I really don't like repeating myself when making deals. But anyways, I'll say it again. Kitamura Enterprises would like to buy your company. Would you agree to this?"

Silence prevailed in the room. After a lot of whispering between the senior staff, Mr. Asamatsu faced her.

"How much would you bargain?"

Keiko smirked. _Heh, business all the way._

…

"YOU'RE GOING TO BUY IT? WHY?" Momo stared at her white haired companion.

"I came up with that so that we could finally solve this crisis."

"B-But, HOW are you going to solve it by buying it?"

"We'll convert the association into a public service centre and connect it to our headquarters in Tokyo. That way, we'd preserve your father's service, and we'll definitely help improve the lives of all the people living in this area. It's the least we can do. But we're sure to do it."

"Sh-Shiro…it takes millions of yen to buy an—"

"I know, but for your sake, we'll do it. Or to put it THIS way, I'LL do it."

She stared at him for a long time, blushing lightly. "I-I-I'm imposing on yo—"

"No you're not. This is MY decision. You're not at fault."

She stared again and finally looked down. And to his utter surprise—she formally bowed.

"Th-Thank….you….so much…."

He was startled at first, but he finally loosened up. He turned the other way and smirked.

"Heh, well, if I'm going to be responsible for you as your husband in a few years time, I might as well practice now."

Momo blushed and shot up at him. "Y-You're ruining the moment!"

….

**I'm SO sorry about the delay, I was away with an optic surgery during the summer =_=**

**Btw, for those of you who care, there's a doujinshi for this series in Deviantart.**


End file.
